Elle, lui
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Les sentiments ne suffisent pas à construire une histoire d'amour. Certains sacrifices sont aussi nécessaires. Une fanfiction compilant chronologiquement mes fics "Trouver sa voie" et "Wagon,train,fer". Limpidité garantie !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Récemment, j'ai relu mes deux fics "Trouver sa voie" et Wagon, train, fer" et je me suis rendue compte que, désormais, ces deux fics sont difficilement lisibles en parallèles. Si à l'époque, les chapitres de chacune des fics sortaient de telles sortes à ce qu'ils se répondent l'un l'autre, désormais, tout nouveau lecteur peut s'y perdre. Pour remédier à cela, je poste aujourd'hui cette version des deux fics où les évènements se suivent chronologiquement (ce qui n'étaient pas le cas dans les deux autres fics), et donc faisant figurer aussi bien les points de vue de Hinata que de Sasuke. Ce sera l'occasion de découvrir ou redécouvrir cette fic de manière très claire. Après, ce qui se perd, c'est le côté mystérieux des deux fics.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une lumière blanche. Une grande lumière blanche au centre d'une forêt. Les yeux presqu'éteints, Sasuke observait le fond de cette lumière pure. Il crut y voir quelqu'un au centre.

Des longs cheveux nuit encadrant une démarche gracieuse, une douce odeur de pommade émanant du bout des doigts. Le visage de cette personne était effacé mais son sourire invisible atteignit tout de même le cœur du jeune homme. Il reconnaissait cette personne. Il la reconnaissait ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'espoir de la revoir après de longues années.

Sasuke souleva sa main pour la tendre vers cette personne. Mais lourde comme du plomb elle refusait de se soulever. Sasuke sentit ses lèvres remuer, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun son ne sortait. La lumière se dissipait, la personne s'en allait.

Il réussit à murmurer.

"Tu es réveillé !" S'exclama doucement une voix. "Dieu merci. Non, ne bouge pas, sinon l'onguent ne fera pas effet."

La vision de Sasuke était encore floue. Il crut distinguer des contours féminins et de longs cheveux foncés. Il se concentra pour focaliser ses idées et sa vision se fit bien plus nette. Des yeux sans pupille étaient penchés sur son visage et une forte odeur d'onguent émanait de la personne.

Sasuke se raidit inconsciemment. La personne, **_la_** **_fille_** , alors qu'elle l'inspectait de haut en bas, ses longs cheveux le caressait, parcourant son corps masculin. La jeune femme, concentrée sur ses blessures, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille, geste anodin qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'attention de Sasuke.

Le rythme avec lequel elle allait et venait le long de son corps le berçait. Mais elle semblait bien trop concernée par ses blessures pour s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, il la sentit s'éloigner de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Elle se releva et disparut de son champ de vision. Sasuke faillit gémir de désapprobation. La brunette fut vite remplacée par une figure blonde. _Ino_ , pensa Sasuke, en la reconnaissant.

"Je vais m'occuper de lui, merci de ton aide," entendit-il lorsque la blonde se pencha vers lui.

Sasuke ferma instinctivement les yeux. Ses membres étaient complètement ankylosés et la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, c'était l'un des pots de colle de son enfance. La fatigue revint à la charge et il sombra dans l'inconscient.

§...§

"Je t'en prie Naruto, ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !"

Figée, quelques mètres, plus loin, la main posée contre un arbre, Hinata observait d'un air absent la scène qui évoluait sous ses yeux. Sakura, les mains plaquées contre la cage thoracique d'un Naruto inerte, pleurant comme jamais. Hinata voulut courir, hurler, pleurer mais ses membres étaient lourds comme du plomb. _Naruto-kun ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Les héros, ça ne meurt pas. Et Naruto-kun..._ Hinata secoua faiblement la tête. _Non. Naruto-kun se relèverait, comme toujours, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le pouce en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant d'être devenu Hokage._

"Je t'en supplie Naruto, respire. Parle-moi, souris-moi, frappe-moi si tu veux mais réveille-toi," sanglota Sakura avant de s'effondrer contre la poitrine du blond.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'horreur de la situation. Non, non, non ! Naruto-kun ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, Sakura-san ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas comme ça. Hinata se dirigea vers la scène tremblante mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle nota un léger mouvement. Le torse de Naruto s'était soulevé. Sakura dû le remarquer également car au même moment elle se redressa, surprise et soulagée. Le blond murmura quelque chose qu'Hinata ne put entendre et avant même de pouvoir s'y préparer, Hinata affronta une réalité qui la dépassa : Sakura et Naruto, unis l'un à l'autre, par un lien qui ne sera jamais le sien.

Les membres raides et les épaules affaissées, Hinata sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'au loin Sakura se détachait du blond et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Hinata ne put en supporter davantage. Elle se retourna et s'en alla, la tête baissée, laissant les deux âmes sœurs en paix.

§...§

Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il baignait dans une pièce blanche et aérée. Il reconnut tout de suite les lieux : l'hôpital de Konoha. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Jubi attaquant Konoha, lui décidant de s'allier à Naruto pour faire face à l'assaut, lui épargnant une attaque fatale au blond et…

Une odeur, une femme aux longs cheveux ternes, une sensation.

Sasuke passa une main bandée sur son front et fixa d'un air absent le plafond. _Qui était-elle ? Qui était cette fille ?_

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se redresser. Et c'est là qu'il les vit : les barreaux attachés à sa fenêtre. Sasuke baissa la tête jusqu'à ombrer ses yeux : cacher la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'envahissaient.

Il était en terrain ennemi. Il n'était pas le bienvenu à Konoha.

Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Tout comme la horde de ninja postée à l'entrée de sa chambre. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour les sentir. Il émanait une telle hostilité d'eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Konoha n'était plus son chez lui. Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait plus de chez lui. Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Les yeux fixés sur le village qui avait été une fois son foyer, Sasuke laissa sa carapace d'acier balayer tous ses sentiments et ses regrets.

Lorsque l'inquisition de Konoha pénétra sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke était redevenu le ninja froid et indifférent.

Il les écouta sans un mot lui citer les charges pour lesquelles il était poursuivi. Trahison, désertion, tentative de meurtre… La liste était longue.

"Dans l'attente de votre procès, vous serez placé en détention provisoire et sous haute surveillance dans la prison de Sugamo," énonça d'une voix claire et distincte la femme. "Si d'ici le procès vous n'avez pas trouvé d'avocat pour plaider votre cause, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. "

Sasuke ricana à cette dernière phrase. Qui voudrait plaider l'affaire d'un traitre et renégat ? Il était condamné avant même d'être jugé. Et il s'est lui-même qui s'est condamné en quittant le village trois ans plus tôt. Sasuke soupira d'ennui. Il s'enquit ensuite de la date de son procès.

"Dans trois mois."

Sasuke acquiesça avant de se laisser escorter vers son nouveau chez lui : la cellule 113 B de la prison de Sugamo.

§...§

De retour le soir au village, tout le monde était en fête. Jubi avait été vaincu, Naruto et Sakura acclamés, Sasuke de retour et personne n'était mort. Tout le monde était heureux. Hinata, elle, s'était installée en retrait, à l'orée de la forêt et observait de loin les festivités et les feux d'artifices qui couronnaient le ciel de Konoha. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans tout ce bonheur. Et elle était bien trop triste pour afficher un sourire faussement heureux et veiller à ne pas inquiéter ses camarades. Pour l'instant elle voulait être seule pour faire le tri dans sa vie et ses sentiments. Elle s'installa près d'un arbre et leva les yeux vers le clair de lune. Son tout nouveau yukata allait sûrement être fichu après cela, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était son cœur abimé dans sa poitrine.

Naruto-kun en aimait une autre. Naruto-kun ne l'aimerait jamais. Les larmes suivirent de près cette vérité et Hinata ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour dissimuler sa peine à la lune. Sa vie était pavée de rejet : son père, son cousin, ses camarades, et maintenant Naruto-kun.

Allait-elle toujours devoir essuyer des échecs ? Une luciole se posa sur sa manche. Hinata s'essuya doucement les yeux pour l'observer. Et plus le temps passait et plus le regard d'Hinata s'affermit. Mélange entre douceur et dureté. Elle tapa du poing le sol, faisant s'envoler la bestiole, et se releva.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait pas essuyé que des refus dans sa vie. C'était faux ! Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui l'avait acceptée. Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun... Hinata fronça les sourcils, de colère contre elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait se relever et avancer.

 _Se relever et se battre_ , ce que Naruto-kun lui avait toujours appris...

Avec du recul, c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Cette détermination, cet acharnement à ne pas abandonner, à s'accrocher à ses rêves... Elle l'admirait, elle l'admirait tellement pour ça ! Pour sa volonté de fer, inébranlable, incassable. Hinata ferma doucement les yeux et réfléchit posément. Elle devait cesser d'admirer Naruto. Elle devait s'émanciper de cette bulle d'admiration et suivre sa propre voie.

 **Elle devait surpasser son modèle**.

La brune à la longue chevelure rouvrit les yeux et redressa son menton d'un air déterminé. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte. Et ne focaliser ses actions et des pensées que sur cet objectif. Devenir plus forte pour être acceptée par son père. Devenir plus forte pour s'émanciper de Naruto. Devenir plus forte pour s'émanciper de sa propre faiblesse...

Hinata croisa ses mains, les deux seuls index pressés l'un contre l'autre puis leva les yeux. Elle s'était fait une promesse. La lune en était le témoin. Hyuga Hinata allait devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte.

"Byakugan !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Adossé contre le mur crasseux de sa cellule peu éclairé, Sasuke observa sans réel intérêt le rat qui allait et venait. Si les premiers jours, les couinements aigue de la bête l'avaient profondément agacé, maintenant il s'y était habitué et trouvait l'animal presque d'agréable compagnie.

Une lueur de surprise éclaira le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il vit la bestiole s'affoler et retourner vivement dans son trou. La seconde d'après Sasuke en comprenait la raison. La porte blindée grinça et les silhouettes de deux geôliers apparurent sur le pas de la porte.

"De la visite pour toi Sasuke," énonça l'un des geôliers.

Sasuke baissa légèrement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

"De la part de qui ?"

"Tu verras bien quand tu y seras," répliqua le deuxième, l'air goguenard.

Sasuke grogna dans sa barbe avant de s'exécuter et de suivre docilement les deux gardiens vers le parloir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Sasuke se figea légèrement avant de cloitrer ses sentiments dans un coin de sa personne et faire face à son visiteur. Un visiteur au bras bandé et au visage anormalement grave. Loin du gamin qui hurlait à qui le voulait qu'il serait le prochain Hokage. Naruto avait bien changé depuis l'Académie. Plus mûr, plus de sérieux.

"Ce n'est pas pour te voir derrière des barreaux que je me suis démené toutes ces années pour te ramener. En fait je crois que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie," précisa amèrement le blond avant de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il était là où ses actions devaient l'amener : une cellule humide et crasseuse.

"Et merde Sasuke ! Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé ?! " S'exclama Naruto en abaissant son poing valide contre la table. "Pourquoi !?"

"J'ai déserté et trahit Konoha," énonça calmement Sasuke. "Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?"

"Dehors dans le village que tu m'as aidé à protéger," rétorqua sec Naruto. "Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver Konoha. Je l'ai vu. Tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ce village, alors je-"

"Je dois être jugé pour mes actes passés Naruto," trancha Sasuke. "Et l'intime conviction d'un seul homme ne pèsera pas lourd dans la balance."

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa lancée, surpris avant de baisser les yeux, les poings serrés.

"C'est vrai Sasuke, la conviction d'un homme ne pourrait pas changer grand-chose. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Toutes les personnes qui étaient là ce jour-là face à Jubi savent que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour protéger Konoha."

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Sasuke d'être surpris, bien que le cachant extrêmement bien. Son cœur se mit à le brûler derrière sa poitrine, un sentiment que même sa carapace ne put réussi à balayer : de l'espoir.

"Je te promets de te faire sortir d'ici Sasuke," déclara solennellement Naruto. "Je le jure sur mon honneur de ninja !"

La pose du mec cool en mode on, un sourire aussi large que le mon Fuji sur le faciès, Naruto resplendissait de confiance. Sasuke ricana avant de se retourner et de jeter par-dessus son épaule :

"Alors ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, crétin de Naruto."

Les jours suivants sa conversation avec Naruto, Sasuke put constater par lui-même à quel point le blond avait dit vrai : beaucoup de personne était venu lui rendre visite pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour le village. Certains étaient des ninjas, d'autres de simples villageois ayant été témoins de la fougue avec laquelle il avait combattu.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke avait la reçu la visite de quelques marchands, de la Team Asuma, de Sakura. Et maintenant de la Team 8.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la seule fille qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était elle. C'était elle dans la forêt, ce jour-là. Ces longs cheveux foncés, cette sensation de douceur, cette odeur de pommade…

Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke se mit à la détailler religieusement. Il but chaque battement de ses longs cils, avala chacune de ses mimiques, grava toutes les nuances de son regard mi-timide mi-confus. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs : ils tiraient plus vers le bleu très foncé. Et ses yeux… Contrairement à sa première impression, les yeux d'Hinata n'étaient pas blancs : ils avaient cette teinte lavande, violette.

Il sourit.

Plus il l'observait, plus il la découvrait. Il la trouvait étonnante, **intéressante**. Hyuga Hinata éveillait son intérêt, sa curiosité. Il sentit quelque chose imploser en lui. Ou plutôt se libérer. Une sensation particulièrement excitante qui lui donnait envie de rire et sourire comme un dératé. Ça le démangeait de l'intérieur. Et ça lui plaisait, oh oui, ça lui plaisait !

"A-Hem !"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil autoritaire face au raclement de gorge peu naturel et se tourna vers sa source. Kiba.

"Bref, on voulait juste te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour le village. Et que même si ça n'excuse pas tes actions passées, on a apprécié," ajouta Kiba d'un air détaché.

"Nous sommes également heureux de te revoir au village," déclara solennellement Shino.

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent en chœur. Sasuke glissa son attention vers Hinata. Elle était la seule à n'avoir rien dit et elle fixait maintenant ses chaussures. Sasuke soupira d'ennui et de frustration.

"L'heure des visites est terminée," énonça un garde derrière lui.

Sasuke adressa un dernier signe de la tête aux membres de l'équipe 8 avant de se retourner et de rejoindre sa cellule avec cette même idée persistante dans esprit :

Avoir Hinata à quelques mètres de lui le faisait se sentir très **homme**.

§...§

 _"S'il y a une personne sur cette Terre capable de réaliser l'impossible, c'est bien Naruto"_ , pensa Sasuke en observant le ciel de Konoha.

Adossé à un mur en plein quartier marchand, Sasuke savourait sa liberté. Le quartier marchand de Konoha, la place la plus fréquentée et la plus affluente. Les gens allaient et venaient, pressés, détendus, heureux. Certains lui jetaient des regards curieux, d'autres méfiants, d'autre encore changeaient de trottoir en l'apercevant. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait un peu. Il avait juste envie de voir du monde, voir la vie.

Et contempler son futur.

"Ce sera tout mademoiselle ?"

Sasuke observa de loin la vieille marchande qui venait de parler. Puis son regard se porta naturellement sur son interlocutrice.

"Oui merci."

Hyuga Hinata. La jeune femme tendit ses quelques pièces à la vieille marchande avant de se saisir de ses courses et de lever les yeux. Elle aussi admirait le magnifique soleil qui rayonnait Konoha.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait senti la vie pulser en lui avec autant de passion que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de vivre et de prendre sa revanche sur la vie. Il avait trouvé un nouveau but dans sa vie. Un but plus plaisant et moins destructeur que la vengeance. Et ce but se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

 _Avec des arguments des plus intéressants_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke en lorgnant sur les courbes d'Hinata.

Conquérir Hyuga Hinata. Agrandir sa famille. Bâtir son clan. Etre heureux.

Sasuke décroisa ses bras et bougea. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Il lut de la surprise dans ses yeux. Tellement de surprise qu'elle en avait fait tomber ses courses.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sasuke-san ?"

Elle était du genre à se reprendre vite. Il aimait ça.

"J'aimerais que tu m'arranges un entretien avec ton père. "

Elle cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Et Sasuke observa sans gêne la multitude de sentiments qui traversa son regard lavande.

"Alors ?" S'impatienta le brun.

"Ah euh," bégaya Hinata. "Je-Je veux bien essayer. Mais… Puis-je te demander le motif de cet entretien ?"

"Non."

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Sasuke en profita pour détailler sa silhouette. Elle avait vraiment de long cheveux. Et ça ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que, si je ne sais pas pour-"

"Dis simplement à ton père qu'Uchiwa Sasuke lui demande un entretien. "

"Très bien," abdiqua Hinata. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre que-"

"J'attends la réponse ce soir !"

"Ah d'accord mais je-"

Sasuke ne chercha pas à en entendre davantage et tourna les talons, sous le regard perdu d'Hinata.

§...§

Il pénétra silencieusement le bureau de l'Hokage. Hier quand Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il était libre, il lui avait précisé que c'était sous une condition. Une condition sur laquelle il ne s'était pas étendu.

"Je t'attendais Sasuke", déclara Tsunade assise, les doigts croisées devant ses yeux graves. "Installe-toi. Nous commencerons après l'arrivé de Naruto."

Sasuke soupira avant de croiser les bras et s'adosser contre un mur. Visiblement Naruto s'était un peu trop laissé influencer par le sens de ponctualité de Kakashi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le blond souriant qui se pointait.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, venons-en au cœur du problème: le cas Uchiwa Sasuke."

Elle ponctua sa phrase en braquant ses yeux sur le principal concerné et Naruto cessa de sourire.

"Uchiwa Sasuke inculpé pour désertion, trahison et meurtre," énuméra la cheftaine. "Il y a trois ans tu as quitté Konoha, t'es allié à un de ses plus féroces ennemis et essayé de tuer certains de ses ninjas. L'un d'entre eux étant mon élève."

Sasuke ferma les yeux en repensant à Sakura. En vérité il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer, ni même essayer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'effrayer, l'éloigner... Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal. Elle était son amie. Mais ça jamais personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Et prétendre maintenant qu'il n'a jamais voulu la tuer alors qu'il l'avait clamé haut et fort auparavant...

 _Non, jamais personne ne pourrait croire une vérité aussi fourbe..._

"Sasuke n'aurait jamais tué un ninja de Konoha !"

. _..personne à part Naruto._

Le regard braqué sur Tsunade, confiant, déterminé, Naruto réitéra son affirmation.

"Sasuke n'aurait jam-"

"Toi tu peux peut-être le croire Naruto," l'arrêta Tsunade. "Tu peux même en être convaincu. Mais cela ne change pas les faits : Uchiwa Sasuke a trahi Konoha."

Elle avait raison. L'Hokage avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait détesté ce village. Il en avait détesté ses murs, son odeur, son histoire... Il avait haï Konoha au point de vouloir la détruire.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Parce que son amour pour le village avait été plus fort que sa haine. Parce que l'affection qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de certains de ses habitants dépassait sa colère et sa rancune. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas baigner dans le sang de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas détruire ce qu'Itachi avait voulu protéger.

"Néanmoins Naruto, ton discours a porté ses fruits auprès des anciens."

Sasuke se figea. _Un discours ? Quel discours ?_

"Et c'est pourquoi nous avons pris une décision."

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci était très concentré, presque nerveux.

"Nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance Sasuke. Celle de te racheter auprès de Konoha."

Tsunade se pencha vers ses tiroirs et en sortit un parchemin.

"Voici ton contrat avec le village, Sasuke. Tu y trouveras une liste de mission à effectuer pour le compte de Konoha. Certaines sont des missions de groupes, d'autres en solitaire. Quant à toi Naruto, tu assisteras Sasuke à chacune de ces missions. Tu devras le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il n'échappe pas à ton contrôle. Et il va de soi que vous ne serez rémunérés pour aucune de ces tâches."

Sasuke, qui s'attendait à voir Naruto hurler son mécontentement, fut légèrement surpris de le voir baisser les yeux et sourire, soulagé. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa à quel point Naruto s'était donné pour lui.

"Si vous êtes d'accord avec les termes de ce contrat, signez-le."

Sasuke s'approcha, mordit son pouce et l'apposa. Naruto s'apprêta à en faire de même lorsque Tsunade l'arrêta.

"Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose Naruto. Si Sasuke tente de prendre la fuite ou échappe à ton contrôle, tu devras le tuer."

Naruto se figea doucement, posa son pouce ensanglanté sur le papier et lui sourit.

"J'ai confiance en lui."

§…§

Naruto avait mûri. Énormément mûri. Il continuait à jouer les imbéciles et à multiplier les frasques mais...

Il avait grandi.

La guerre, ça change un homme.

La sonnette coupa Sasuke dans ses réflexions. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, tout en grognant. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, accentuant le mécontentement de Sasuke. Il noua sa serviette et ouvrit violemment la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oubli-"

Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas une tête blonde qui lui faisait face mais une petite brune, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

"Bonsoir Sasu... Oh !" Hinata baissa brusquement les yeux. "J-Je...Je suis désolée"

Sasuke arqua un sourcil autoritaire et froid. Hinata enchaîna rapidement, le regard en biais.

"Hm...Mon père est d'accord pour te recevoir," énonça-t-elle nerveusement. "Demain matin au domaine des Hyuga."

"Bien."

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Beaucoup de personnes se demanderaient -et à juste titre d'ailleurs- la chose suivante : p _ourquoi diable Sasuke avait claqué la porte à sa bien aimée ?!_

Une attitude rustre, digne des plus grands goujats. Sasuke, lui, avait une réponse toute trouvée:

Pour attirer son attention.

C'est comme ça que ça avait toujours fonctionné avec lui : plus il se montrait infect avec une fille, plus elle le poursuivait. Plus il se montrait froid et distant, plus elle s'accrochait. Mise à part quelques exceptions, cette logique ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Alors il l'enverrait bouler, tout le temps. Elle lui courrait après. Et ils vivraient tous les deux heureux.

§…§

Le jour suivant, Sasuke, assis en tailleur, faisait face au chef du clan Hyuga. Maintien noble, visage stricte, regard impassible: l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé de ses souvenirs. Dans un silence absolu, ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Une servante apporta du thé et s'éclipsa. D'un geste, le vénérable invita Sasuke à le boire. Il s'exécuta.

"Pour quelles raisons souhaitais-tu me rencontrer ?"

Sasuke reposa sa tasse.

"Un service."

"De quelle nature ?"

"Oculaire. "

Hiashi haussa un sourcil sévère. Sasuke n'en démordit pas et poursuivit.

"Je veux en savoir plus sur les origines de mon œil. Et certaines rumeurs les feraient remonter au Byakugan. "

Hiashi redressa son visage impeccable : "D'où tiens-tu de telles rumeurs ?"

"Orochimaru."

Hiashi Hyuga, s'il fut perturbé par la réponse, n'en montra aucun signe. Il but d'un trait son thé et reposa son verre.

"Que t'a-t-il raconté exactement ?"

"L'histoire du démon et la plus belle." Énonça Sasuke. "Bien avant la fondation de Konoha, au temps où tous les clans étaient à leurs propres comptes, un étranger aurait séduit et enlevé une noble du clan Hyuga. Sauf que l'étranger en question n'aurait eu d'humain que l'apparence...Et de cette union interdite seraient nés les premiers possesseurs du Sharingan."

Le leader du clan Hyuga avala une gorgée, les yeux fermés, puis posa sa tasse près de lui : "Cette histoire est un mythe. Ceux qui lui court après lui, court après le mensonge."

"Vous semblez très sûr de vous," nota le plus jeune.

"Jamais cela ne s'est fait, jamais cela ne se fera."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Hyuga Hiashi l'éclaira.

"Nul Hyuga ne pourrait préférer l'amour d'un démon à l'amour de son clan. La légende est une chimère."

Le ton excluait toute objection. Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire en coin. Visiblement cette légende était très mal vue par les Hyuga. Peut-être même un sujet tabou.

"Mais courir après les chimères a toujours été la marque des Uchiwa."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à son tour.

"Ton père lui aussi courrait après les légendes. Et ce sont ces mêmes obsessions qui l'ont conduit à sa perte."

Factuel. Le ton du Hyuga n'avait rien de méprisant. Il constatait, simplement. Les barrières de Sasuke s'affaiblirent.

"Vous avez connu mon père ?"

Hiashi acquiesça.

"Il fut un temps où j'ai eu de l'estime pour Uchiwa Fugaku. Il était mon pair, mon égal : un chef de clan. Puis son cœur s'est corrompu et le respect a laissé place à la réprobation. Il n'agissait plus que pour la gloire. Au détriment de son allégeance envers le village. "

Sasuke baissa la tête, méditant les paroles, tout en essayant de les assimiler à ses souvenirs. Son père, grand, distant, imposant, inaccessible.

"Rend toi service, jeune Uchiwa, et oublie le passé."

Sasuke redressa la tête et dévisagea silencieusement le leader du clan Hyuga. Il y avait quelque chose de presque... _bienveillant_ dans sa voix.

"Quelque soit les origines de tes pupilles, laisse cela à tes ancêtres. Seul l'avenir te définira, pas le passé."

Pour toutes réponses, Sasuke finit son thé, posa la tasse, remercia d'un signe de tête le chef du clan et quitta le domaine sous les yeux attentif de celui-ci.

Sur le chemin ensoleillé, il décanta le tout.

Il était d'accord avec Hyuga Hiashi : seul l'avenir le définira. Et le passé, honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Tout comme des origines de sa pupille. Cette histoire n'avait été qu'une excuse. Une excuse pour savoir quel genre d'homme était Hyuga Hiashi.

Et si sa première impression avait été bonne, il y a tout de même un point sur lequel il avait envie de défier le patriarche.

"Jamais cela ne s'est fait, jamais cela ne se fe-ra ?"

 _Nul Hyuga ne pourrait préférer l'amour d'un démon à l'amour de son clan_

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur : "C'est ce que nous verrons vieil homme."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..._

Sasuke n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur ces deux là: ils étaient ensemble. Et tandis qu'il les voyait roucouler sous son nez, le brin soupira. Cette situation le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais ça le dérangeait. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait un peu à l'écart. Ou de trop ?

Sasuke s'arrêta face cette pensée, soupira à nouveau, puis poussa les rideaux du restaurant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Arrivé au fond de la salle, sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça, remplacée par un début de sourire. La raison ? Une jolie brune aux jolis courbes méchamment cachées sous un gros manteau. Assise en retrait, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Et comble de joie, il y avait une place près d'elle. Sasuke sourit intérieurement.

 _Finalement cette journée s'annonçait prometteuse..._

Il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme, tout en prenant soin de la bousculer. Elle sursauta et le regarda enfin.

" _Gomen_ , je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'asseoir ici."

Elle se confondit en excuse, Sasuke émit un grognement bizarre, elle retourna à ses pensées.

La conversation de la table alla bon train, mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la fille à sa droite. Le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux installées étaient relativement étroit et collé au mur. Alors lorsque tout le monde fut au complet, il se retrouva plaqué contre Hinata.

 _Oui, vraiment prometteuse..._

Et même si Sasuke sentait qu'Hinata essayait désespérément de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour ne plus être scellée à lui, cela n'arrivait pas à le faire déchanter. Bien au contraire !

Parce que plus la belle s'attelait à la tâche et plus Sasuke arrivait à se faire une idée plus précise de ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, est-ce que tu pourrais… je veux dire…"

Un pathétique couinement sorti de ses jolies lèvres. Sasuke la détailla longuement avant de lui tourner la tête et l'ignorer royalement. Du coin de l'œil, il guetta sa réaction : calme, un sourire conciliant et un peu désolé sur le visage. Il était un peu déçu.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le détail. Ce tout petit détail qui changea la donne.

La main droite d'Hinata...violemment resserrée autour de ses baguettes. Couverts en instance d'explosion sous le sourire capitulant d'Hinata. Autant de violences à peine contenue par la douce et raffinée Hinata, c'était surprenant.

Un rictus satisfait barra le visage du brun et ses yeux noirs brillèrent sous l'excitation. Il ressentait maintenant une folle envie de la pousser à bout.

Prétextant le manque de place, il se colla davantage à elle, sous son regard maintenant désemparé et paniqué. Et Sasuke en savoura toutes les nuances.

Tout en se demandant comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas remarquer son jeu.

C'est à peine s'il ne s'avachissait pas sur elle !

Puis la réponse s'imposa brutalement à lui: personne ne se souciait de Hyuga Hinata. Personne ne faisait attention à elle et personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'elle pensait, vivait...Ce qui signifiait une chose :

Il l'avait vraiment pour lui tout seul.

"Ano... Ino-san !"

Sasuke faillit sursauter.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger nos places," poursuivit timidement Hinata. "A moins que ça ne te dérange et que – "

"Bien sûr que non !" coupa la blonde. "D'autant plus que ça va me permettre d'être en agréable compagnie."

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil lancé dans sa direction et Sasuke soupira. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et la réalité lui sauta en plein visage. Une Hinata triomphante, victorieuse, soulagée de ne plus avoir à être près de lui.

Sasuke s'en serait senti presque blessé. Presque.

Parce qu'au moment même où il allait se renfrogner dans son siège, un nouveau détail effleura son esprit. Une broutille qui, visiblement, effleura la conscience d'Hinata au même moment, vu que son sourire se dégrada en conséquence.

 _Pour rejoindre la place d'Ino, elle allait devoir le longer, lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, à travers cet espace très restreint entre la table et le banc._

Sasuke exultait. Il avait hâte de savoir comment elle s'y prendrait. Elle choisit de lui faire face et marcha en crabe, veillant à ne pas le regarder, à ne pas l'effleurer.

Mais Sasuke ne résista pas à la tentation. Il écrasa le pied de son voisin, (il lui semblait que c'était Kiba mais il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu), qui poussa un juron et secoua la table.

Hinata perdit évidemment son équilibre, Sasuke la cueillit comme une fleur et là...

Il gela sur place.

Ou plutôt se consuma telle une torche.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi excité. Le souffle d'Hinata près du sien, sa taille entre ses bras, son regard dans le sien. Elle irradiait d'une gêne si brûlante que Sasuke en ressentit les moindres nuances sur ses propres joues.

C'était chaud, c'était accueillant, c'était...

 _En train de s'en aller._

Sasuke se ressaisit rapidement et siffla noir : "Fais gaffe, Hyuga."

"Gomen", souffla-t-elle entre ces mèches.

L'instant d'après elle n'était plus là, remplacée par un manque et une blonde. Sasuke se rembrunit légèrement, le corps et l'âme redevenus froids. Il observa la suite de la soirée et sentit son cœur se pincer à la vision d'Hinata.

Coincée dans ses pensées, détachée de tout, de lui. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Sasuke devint bougon.

 _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hinata fasse partie de ces filles qui se fichaient de lui ?_

§...§

Comment faire pour qu'Hinata le remarque ?

Telle était la problématique à laquelle Sasuke faisait face. Le genre auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté. D'habitude, il s'agissait plutôt de comment faire pour qu'on l'oublie...

Sasuke soupira.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le jour où il s'était fait la promesse de conquérir Hinata (et de lui faire des bébés), il s'était inconsciemment attendu à ce qu'elle agisse comme ces filles : un seul de ses regard et elle ne le lâchait plus.

Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Loin d'être le cas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi...tête en l'air. Souvent dans ses pensées, jamais avec lui.

C'était assez... frustrant comme situation.

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux avant de se résigner. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en arriver à là un jour, à tomber aussi bas dans l'échelle sociale. Mais-

Sasuke secoua la tête et sortit l'objet tabou de sa poche. Un petit livre. Signé par un pervers certifié et très connu de Kakashi.

 _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Les joues légèrement rouges, Sasuke prit son inspiration et se plongea dans sa lecture.

§...§

Les yeux écarquillés, les joues brûlante, Sasuke ferma le livre et cligna des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions.

 _Les femmes pouvaient ressentir ce genre de chose ?!_

Sasuke referma brusquement le livre et se pinça furieusement la glabelle, honteux de ce à quoi il venait de se réduire.

"Comment Kakashi fait pour aimer ce genre de livre ?"

Enfin, certes, ils étaient assez instructifs. D'autant plus que l'auteur donnait aussi des conseils sur comment séduire et... Mais il s'égarait. Il devait en revenir à Hinata et à sa conquête. Sasuke sortit un stylo de sa poche et parcourut à nouveaux les dernières pages.

D'après ce livre, les femmes aimaient les mecs mystérieux. Ceux qui représentait une énigme et un peu froid avec elle.

Sommes toutes ceux qui les rendaient chèvres.

Mais Sasuke doutait qu'Hinata rentrât dans cette case là. Elle n'avait jamais montré de signe d'attirance quelconque à son égard et plus froid que lui, c'était un glaçon. Non, les bruns ténébreux n'étaient pas le genre d'Hinata. Il fallait s'y prendre autrement.

Sasuke barra le conseil _"Rendez-vous mystérieux"_ et passa à la suite _._

 _"Les femmes n'aiment jamais être embêtée. Mais si un homme qui les embêtent constamment, leurs révèle ensuite son attachement, les femmes fonderont en conséquence."_

Sauf qu'Hinata n'était pas du genre rancunière. Il avait beau avoir essayé de multiplier les tentatives pour attirer son attention, de la faire sortir de ses gonds (et Kami-sama ce qu'il avait pu essayer: la planter, lui claquer la porte au nez, bouffer sa place...), c'était peine perdue.

Hinata finissait évidemment irritée mais jamais elle ne lui avait reproché.

Sasuke grogna.

S'il devait trouver un défaut à Hinata, ce serait sûrement sa rancune lacunaire.

Sasuke soupira et barra à nouveau le conseil. Il en parcourut rapidement d'autres qu'il jugea dénué d'intérêt ( _La faire rire_ _?!_ Il ne voulait pas passer pour un clown !).

 _"Si aucun des précédents conseils n'a su faire écho à votre situation, alors ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire..."_

Sasuke déglutit en appréhendant la suite.

 _"...oubliez-là !"_

Sasuke poussa un chapelet de juron. L'oublier ? Sa future femme ?! Sasuke était maintenant prêt à brûler ce livre. Mais il s'arrêta à la volée en captant la suite.

 _"Non, c'était une blague. Nous savons bien que rien ne vous empêchera de vouloir la conquérir."_

Sasuke se calma et reprit sa lecture.

 _"C'est pourquoi voici notre dernier conseil pour vous : soyez direct ! "_

Direct ? Comme lui dire en face ?

Sasuke médita le conseil en silence. Se montrer direct... peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'il devait faire... Rentrer dans le tas et lui dire. Là au moins elle saura ! Et elle sera obligée de le voir enfin.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour lui-même et laissa tomber le livre sur la falaise. Il n'en n'aurait plus besoin.

Demain, il irait trouver Hinata.

Et il lui dira tout.

§...§

 _"Euh c'était encore une autre de non blagues hein ? Il ne faut jamais, jamais ô grand jamais se montrer direct avec une femme : ça les fait fuir à tous les coups !"_

§...§

Hinata recula par réflexe, histoire de conserver une distance de sécurité : Uchiwa Sasuke était trop proche d'elle à son goût. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette tentative de fuite. Bien au contraire, il continua de s'approcher d'elle. Hinata ne comprenait plus. Le monde autour d'elle se faisait très flou. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Son espace vital n'était plus protégé : il y avait un intrus. Derrière elle, son dos rencontra doucement la palissade, vite rejoint par ses mains, comme pour essayer de mimer une posture assurée, se redonner de la contenance.

Sasuke la dardait silencieusement. Hinata évita son regard et se força à penser à plein d'autres choses comme ce qu'elle ferait en rentrant, ce qu'elle cuisinerait à sa sœur, qu'elle partie de son entrainement elle devra perfectionner…

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle de Sasuke au creux de son oreille. L'Uchiwa venait de plaquer ses deux mains contre la palissade, d'une part et d'autre de son visage.

Hinata leva les yeux, croisa le regard du brun, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle prenait acte de son environnement : bruits de passants, hurlements de poissonniers, rires d'enfants. Ces informations inutiles passèrent dans son cerveau mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

"Je ne vais te le dire deux fois alors écoute moi bien. Tu…"

Sasuke parlait, les paroles défilèrent dans la tête de la brune. Mais la situation d'angoisse ne lui permit pas d'en mesurer toute l'étendue. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle était dans une ruelle déserte de Konoha, face à un homme qui lui murmurait des trucs dans les oreilles. Hinata ne pas bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à tout ce que disait Sasuke tout en priant pour qu'il disparaisse rapidement.

"Tu ne dis rien ?"

Hinata releva les yeux mais les rebaissa aussitôt. Ses yeux témoignaient de la rapidité à laquelle elle réfléchissait. Elle voulait juste que ça se termine vite. Elle comptait les secondes. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. C'était urgent, primordial.

 _Et un peu vital aussi_ , pensa Hinata en entendant son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique.

Alors lorsque les mains de Sasuke effleurèrent ses cheveux, Hinata réagit instinctivement :

"Kya !"

Elle hurla, le repoussa violemment et courut en direction de la grande avenue.

§...§

Encore étalé dans la ruelle déserte, Sasuke s'autorisa un éclat de rire en repensant à la réaction d'Hinata. Tellement…surprenante. Au début, vu qu'elle ne disait rien, il avait cru qu'elle était d'accord et que l'émotion l'étouffait. Mais vu l'énergie avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé, il comprit que ce n'était pas gagné.

De toutes façons, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui tombe tout de suite dans les bras. Bon il l'avait un peu espéré quand même mais...

L'objectif pour lequel il était venu ici était rempli : elle savait désormais qu'il était là. Il avait attiré son attention. Maintenant ne lui restait plus qu'à fortifier le lien qu'il venait de créer avec elle.

Hinata ne serait pas simple à conquérir. Tant pis, ça rajoutera du piment à leur histoire. Et puis comme ça, plus tard, il pourra toujours raconter à leurs enfants comment leur mère avait tenté de résister à son charme légendaire.

Mais d'ici là, il devrait prendre son mal en patience et penser à la prochaine étape de son plan. D'autant plus que l'odeur de la poubelle qu'il venait de bousculer commençait à agresser ses sens.

Il se décida à bouger d'ici et à rejoindre la route principale. Au bout de quelque seconde, il nota qu'une odeur de pourriture le suivait et compris que la poubelle avait imprégné ses vêtements.

Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi les gens changeaient de trottoir en le voyant (sentant ?) arriver…

§...§Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : sa chambre. Arrivée devant le domaine des Hyuga, Hinata ne prit pas la peine de se déchausser et se précipita dans sa chambre avant de s'enfermer et de s'adosser contre la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Les derniers mots de Sasuke lui bondirent aux visages.

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Hinata se couvrit les oreilles tout en secouant la tête.

"Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça. J'ai sûrement mal compris. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai simplement mal entendu les mots de Sasuke-san. Oui... c'est ça, j'ai mal compris..."

Oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Parce qu'autrement ça n'aurait pas de sens, **aucun** sens ! Uchiwa Sasuke...Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait déjà montré un quelconque signe d'intérêt...

 _Enfin... quoique…_

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

 ** _Vraiment_** _aucun signe d'intérêt ?_

Il était vrai que Sasuke avait eu un comportement des plus étranges avec elle. Récemment. Depuis son retour. Comme la fois où elle s'était rendue à la prison de Sugamo. Ou quand il lui avait demandé un entretien avec son père. Ou plus récemment encore, l'épisode du restaur... Hinata ne put finir de formuler sa pensée qu'elle devint rouge écarlate. Le restaurant ! Jusqu'à maintenant, cette sortie au restaurant avait été l'un de ses plus mauvais, des plus tristes de sa vie. Le genre qu'on chercher dispersement à oublier, à rayer de sa mémoire et surtout de son cœur.

 _Mais maintenant…_

Hinata sentit son cœur bondir d'un coup dans sa poitrine. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues brûlantes et secoua furieusement la tête, prise d'une gêne incontrôlable

"Alors ce jour-là Sasuke-san avait fait exprès… en fait c'était pour…"

Les évènements défilèrent sous un nouvel angle dans sa tête et la gêne d'Hinata s'accentua en conséquence. Un regard particulier de Sasuke se calqua ses souvenirs et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le visage rouge vif de la jeune femme explosa et de la fumée lui sortit des oreilles.

"K-Kami-sama…"

§...§

"Hinata... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tout en fixant l'immense platane qui pointait au loin, Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade. Après tous les conflits auxquels Konoha avait dû faire face, il ne se s'était pas attendu à revoir cet arbre. Et pourtant, il était encore là, plus vivant et imposant que jamais.

Il ralentit le pas, sans détacher ses yeux du platane, et un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Il venait de ressentir la douce aura Hinata. Cachée derrière une palissade, elle l'épiait.

Sasuke aurait presque été tenté de la surprendre mais il abandonna l'idée. Elle était tellement mignonne à croire qu'elle était discrète dans son entreprise.

 _Rah la la, Hinata..._

Il rit silencieusement de sa naïveté et poursuivit sa route.

§...§

Planquée derrière un mur, le cœur battant, la peur au ventre, Hinata attendit que l'orage passe. Elle compta dix secondes dans sa tête, vérifia que la voie était libre, puis s'engagea. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant d'être envahie par la honte.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle évitait Uchiwa Sasuke.

Hinata secoua la tête pour chasser son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle repensa au regard de Sasuke puis frissonna. Même si elle ne saurait pas s'expliquer pourquoi exactement: mélange de dégoût, de crainte, de colère et _d'autre chose_... Hinata chassa furieusement cette dernière pensée de son esprit, les joues rouges de colère et de gêne.

Puis, prise d'une lassitude soudaine, elle se laissa tomber dans la ruelle déserte. Pourquoi son cœur se remettait à battre comme ça ? De peur ? D'angoisse ? D'appréhension ?

Non c'était différent.

Et elle savait très bien à quel sentiment elle devait son rythme cardiaque actuel. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'admettre. Et encore moins qu'il renaissait des yeux de Sasuke.

Hinata secoua à nouveau la tête. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendue, trop rapide. Et surtout, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Et ça lui pesait sur le moral. Elle ne pouvait pas rechuter, pas aussi vite, pas au bout d'une déclaration.

Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et ça lui pesait sur le moral.

Hinata soupira fortement, avant de se masser légèrement le crâne et de se relever. Elle était attendue par ses coéquipiers dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

§...§

Arrivé à destination Sasuke fut légèrement surpris de voir Kiba et Shino dans la pièce. Il adressa un regard interrogateur et Naruto lui désigna un point de son contrat avec Konoha.

 _Les missions inter-équipes :_ _vise à tester la capacité du sujet à s'intégrer et à évoluer en groupe._

Les termes étaient peu flatteurs et auraient dû le blesser, tout du moins l'énerver. Mais tout ce qu'il retenait de cette clause, c'était le mot inter-équipes. Car si Kiba et Shino étaient là, cela signifiait que...

"Oh-Ohayo minna-san !"

Sasuke tourna vers l'origine de la voix et sourit intérieurement.

Il avait vraiment dû être une très bonne personne dans une vie antérieure.

Vraiment !

§...§

Parfois Hinata se disait qu'elle était maudite, qu'un mauvais esprit avait maudit son berceau à sa naissance. Et aujourd'hui entrait définitivement dans la case de ces "parfois".

Une mission inter-équipe, équipe 7-8. Son équipe et celle de Naruto-kun. Une équipe qu'Uchiwa Sasuke avait réintégrée depuis plus de six mois. Une équipe qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, Sharingan braqué sur sa nuque. Hinata en suait à grosses gouttes devant l'Hokage.

"Voici les détails de votre mission," poursuivit Tsunade. "Shino, tu as été désigné pour être le capitaine d'équipe."

Shino acquiesça lentement avant d'attraper le rouleau que lui tendait l'Hokage. Tsunade les congédia ensuite et tous se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village.

"Alors en quoi consiste notre mission ?" Demanda Sakura.

"D'après l'ordre", répondit Shino tout en parcourant le parchemin des yeux. "Nous devons mettre un terme aux agissements d'un groupe de pilleurs qui sévit dans la région de Kanbal."

"La région de Kanbal ? Et c'est où ça ?"

"Près du pays du Thé, donc pas très loin d'ici. Je dirais à quatre heures de routes à vue d'œil."

"Que sait-on sur ces pilleurs ?" Demanda Sasuke.

Hinata frissonna. Elle détestait entendre sa voix. Ça la rendait tellement confuse. Surtout lorsqu'elle se remémorait des derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés. À elle, dans cette ruelle...

"Pour l'instant pas grands choses", répondit Shino. "Si ce n'est qu'ils agissent seulement de nuit, masqués et toujours à cheval".

"Pas facile d'obtenir des renseignements dans ces conditions," conclut Naruto.

"Ouais, et on ferait mieux de nous mettre en route tout de suite, tant qu'il fait encore jour. Si ces pilleurs attaquent de nuit, il ne faudrait pas manquer de les accueillir ! "

Et pour souligner ces propos, Kiba frappa son poing contre sa paume. Tous, excepté Sasuke, acquiescèrent. Lui se contenta d'ouvrir la marche, les yeux fermés. Hinata en profita pour l'étudier.

Il avait abandonné son ancien style vestimentaire qui rappelait un peu trop celui d'Orochimaru. Désormais sa tenue se composait de gantelet et de plastron serré, style qui le rapprochait plus d'un ANBU. Et d'une certaine façon, cela le faisait ressembler à Itachi.

§...§

Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque: discret, timide.

Elle le détaillait. Et être détaillé de la sorte par Hinata, c'était plaisant. Ouais, bizarrement plaisant. Il réprima un fou rire et se décida à pimenter les choses :

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me reluquer Hyuga. Ça commence à devenir gênant."

Elle gela sur place. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Elle se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, nier à tous va, bégayer...

"Te planquer tous les jours derrières des murs pour m'observer en douce, franchement t'es pas discrète," déclara-t-il avec un calme olympien. "Ça fait des mois que j'ai remarqué ton jeu."

Il crut voir sa mâchoire tomber. Ajoutons à cela des yeux grands ouverts et quelques micro-cris et on avait le tableau : un poisson hors de l'eau.

C'était vraiment trop drôle !

Sasuke secoua la tête et reprit son chemin.

Hinata était vraiment trop drôle.

§...§

"Te planquer tous les jours derrières des murs pour m'observer en douce, franchement t'es pas discrète. Ça fait des mois que j'ai remarqué ton jeu."

 _...Quoi ?!_ Hinata était prête à faire de l'hyperventilation tellement elle était outragée. Sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre son chemin. Hinata, elle, était restée en mode statue de sel.

"... non, je... ce n'est pas..."

Pathétique couinement. C'est tout ce qui pût sortir de sa bouche. Autour d'elle, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba et Shino l'observaient, les yeux ronds (enfin, dans le cas de Shino, on pouvait seulement le deviner). Hinata laissa tomber sa tête, en signe de rémission, ses cheveux lui couvrant le visage.

C'était tellement embarrassant. Et faux. Et embarrassant. Et faux. Et embarras... Une main se posa sur son épaule, suivit d'une voix remplie de sollicitude.

"Hinata..."

La brune releva les yeux et fit face à un blond aux yeux inquiets. Hinata sentit une bouffée de réconfort l'étreindre. Sauf que...

"... est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que tu harcèles Sasuke ?"

Hinata laissa tomber sa tête à nouveau, le corps parcouru de tremblement.

"Hinata... ? Ça v..."

Naruto ne put en dire plus. Hinata lui hurla un "Bien sûr que non !", le tout ponctué d'un coup de boule parfaitement exécuté. Naruto s'envola vers d'autres cieux et Hinata se redressa, les yeux brillants, le corps toujours aussi tremblant.

Puis la brune sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire car elle porta sa main sa bouche.

"Oh mon dieu... Naruto-kun ! "

"Laisse", la rassura Sakura. "Cet idiot l'a amplement mérité."

"M-Mais... "

"On le retrouvera bien tôt ou tard. Et puis il a l'habitude d'être envoyé vers d'autres cieux, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Sakura brandit son propre poing en preuve et Hinata décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tout en se disant qu'ils étaient un drôle de couple. Puis elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être laissée emporter.

Tout ça à cause de cet Uchiwa.

§...§

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils retrouvèrent Naruto, perché sur un arbre, une bosse sur le front. Sakura se chargea de le cueillir et ils reprirent leurs routes. Ils firent ensuite halte près d'un moulin abandonné.

Hinata sortit les provisions de son sac et se chargea de la distribution des petits pains. Arrivée à Sasuke, elle fut tentée de lui fourrer de force le pain dans la bouche, l'emballage avec. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation gratuite de tout à l'heure.

Comment ça il la faisait passer pour une pot-de-colle qui passait son temps à l'épier ?! Et puis non, elle ne passait pas son temps à penser et à baver sur sa personne, ça non ! En fait, elle ne l'épiait pas du tout même : elle l'évitait ! Oui parfaitement, elle évitait sa majesté Sasuke depuis qu'il... depuis qu'il...

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer à ce souvenir puis son cœur battre à une vitesse alarmante. Son visage manqua de s'étirer en un sourire niais et ses yeux devinrent brumeux. Et puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé plutôt. Elle s'assombrit, donna son pain à sa majesté et s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie.

Dos à Sasuke, elle put se plonger tranquillement dans ses songes.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se conduisait comme le dernier des malotrus avec elle. Il l'a même été à plusieurs reprises. La première fois remontait à neuf mois. Il venait tout juste de sortir de détention provisoire et l'avait interpelée au coin d'une rue.

 _"J'ai besoin de toi."_

Évidemment, la déclaration l'avait étonnée au plus haut point. D'autant plus que Sasuke n'était pas le genre à demander de l'aide. Ni même à lui parler. Ni même faire attention à son existence.

 _"J'aimerais que tu m'arranges un entretien avec ton père._ "

Son étonnement s'était alors transformée en curiosité. Pourquoi diable Uchiwa Sasuke voudrait rencontrer son père?

 _"Alors ?"_

 _"Ah euh... je, je veux bien essayer. Mais… Puis-je te demander le motif de cet entretien ?"_

 _"Non."_

Et puis sa majesté l'avait plantée là, lui accordant autant d'intérêt qu'à un slip usagé. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que malgré qu'elle ait réussi à convaincre son père de lui accorder l'entretien, sa majesté Sasuke lui avait claqué la porte au nez sitôt la nouvelle annoncée. La porte ! Au nez !

Malotru ! Uchiwa Sasuke n'était qu'un malotru. La moutarde remonta dans le nez d'Hinata à ce souvenir. De la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Elle tenait maintenant plus d'une bouilloire prête à exploser que d'une placide Hyuga.

"Hi-Hinata-san ? "

Hinata sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Sakura, un peu étonnée, lui annonçait qu'ils reprenaient la route. La brune se confondit en excuse et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait Uchiwa Sasuke !

§...§

Ils y étaient enfin : la région de Kanbal. Une région montagneuse, pauvre en culture. Quelques constructions et tentes s'élevaient dans quelques zones stratégiques mais on ne pouvait pas parler de véritable village.

"Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça", s'exclama Kiba. "Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait vouloir piller ici."

"Tu marques un point Kiba," souligna Shino. "Cet endroit sent la misère et la pauvreté à plein nez. Qu'est-ce que des pilleurs ayant suffisamment de moyen pour s'acheter des chevaux rechercheraient ici ?"

"Le mieux serait d'interroger la personne qui nous a engagés," proposa Hinata.

"Il s'agit du chef de ces villages. On devrait le trouver dans le bâtiment le plus imposant. "

En effet, un des bâtiments dominait les autres en termes de taille. L'escouade se dirigea vers elle et Hinata en profita pour observer le paysage autour d'elle. Des personnes se retournèrent vers eux et les observèrent silencieusement. Des vieillards pour la plupart et quelques enfants aux visages couverts de boue.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment après s'être présentés et ils furent accueillis par un homme à l'allure frêle et au teint maladif. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine.

"Bienvenus chers ninjas de Konoha. Je m'appelle Kyonori Anon. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir me lever pour vous accueillir mais je suis très affaibli."

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?" Interrogea Sakura. "Je peux essayer de vous ausculter. Je suis médecin."

"C'est très gentil à vous, mademoiselle. Mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire." Puis il sourit tristement: "Je suis condamné."

La phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les serviteurs qui entouraient l'homme détournèrent le regard. Lui en revanche reprit rapidement de sa constance.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour m'écouter m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je vous ai convoqué. Je veux surtout que vous nous débarrassiez de ces infâmes brigands."

"Nous aimerions vous interroger sur ce point. Plus d'information sur ces brigands et leurs intentions nous sont nécessaires," intervint Shino.

"Je vous écoute."

"Combien sont-ils au total ? Et à quand remonte les premiers assauts ?"

"Les pilleurs ? D'après nos estimations, je dirais une vingtaine. Peut-être trente. Mais je ne saurais me prononcer avec certitude. Quant aux premiers assauts, je dirais quatre ou cinq mois maintenant. Oui, c'est ça. Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleurs."

"Et savez-vous qui dirige ces pilleurs ? Avez-vous déjà vu leur chef ?" Poursuivit placidement Shino.

"Oui, il est déjà apparu sur le champ. Un sinistre personnage," cracha Anon. "Toujours armé d'un sabre et à nous terroriser chaque nuit."

"Seulement vous terroriser ?" Rebondit Kiba, les bras croisés et le sourcil haussé.

"Et nous voler, bien sûr," ajouta Anon.

Son ton fut curieusement moins convaincu. Et cela n'échappa pas aux ninjas.

"C'est drôle," réfléchit Sakura. "Vous nous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient armés n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est exact. De sabres. Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

"Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce qu'un bataillon de trente personnes, bien armés et disposant de montures, voudrait faire dans un village comme celui-ci. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect", reprit Sakura. "Vous ne nous apparaissez pas comme le genre de village à attirer les pilleurs. Surtout s'ils sont aussi expérimentés et organisés que vous nous l'avez décrit.

Long silence. Le chef baissa les yeux.

"Le chef des pilleurs, il n'est pas là pour piller n'est-ce pas ?" Assena finalement Sasuke. "Il recherche autre chose ici. Quelque chose qui a de la valeur pour vous comme pour lui, mais sans réelle valeur marchande."

"Ou quelque chose de trop précieux," précisa Shino. "Comme un trésor ou un artéfact sacré."

"Nous dissimuler des informations de cet ordre pourrait entrainer la résiliation de votre contrat avec Konoha," ajouta Sakura. "Si vous nous dites pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider. "

Le client les dévisagea longuement, comme pour les jauger, avant de soupirer longuement, et de sourire tristement.

"Vous avez raison. Vous avez vu étonnamment juste."

"Anon-sama !" Protesta une vieille servante.

"C'est bon. Ça ira. Et puis de toute façon je suis sûr qu'ils l'auraient découvert tôt ou tard. Vous avez raison : le chef des pilleurs n'en a pas après nos biens mais après quelque chose de précieux, sans valeur marchande et sacré. Pour moi en tout cas."

Anon appela un de ces serviteurs à lui et lui murmura un ordre. Le serviteur sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné.

"Ninjas de Konoha, laissez-moi vous présenter ma petite sœur : Akari."

La personne s'avança vers la lumière, dévoilant une jeune fille qui devait avoir la même tranche d'âge qu'eux. Ses cheveux rouges sombres et très longs étaient encadrés par deux petites nattes ramenées vers l'arrière. Le tout formait un bandeau qui encadrait son joli visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux marron.

"Il y a quatre mois, j'ai secouru un homme qui était sur le point de mourir. Je l'ai amené au village et c'est Akari qui s'est occupé de lui durant sa convalescence. Et puis un jour j'ai découvert sa véritable identité : Yamaguchi Gentaro, brigand et pilleur de tombe. Alors je lui ai demandé de quitter le village."

"Mais Yamaguchi est revenu un mois plus tard," poursuivit la vieille servante. "Il est revenu pour chercher Akari-chan. Ce sale monstre a osé demander sa main !" Cracha-t-elle.

"Nous avons bien évidemment refusé," souligna Kyonori en fermant les yeux. "Alors il s'est juré de détruire nos cultures et de nous appauvrir jusqu'à ce que nous nous résignions à nous séparer d'Akari."

"Mais il en est évidemment hors de question ! Pesta la vieille femme. "Plutôt mourir !"

 _BOOM !_

La vieille femme et le chef sursautèrent devant le bruit et se tournèrent vers son origine. C'était Naruto. Son poing était abattu contre le mur, le visage défiguré par la colère.

"C'est impardonnable," murmura le blond. "Impardonnable."

"Naruto...", tenta Sakura.

"Ces gens ont eu la gentillesse d'aider ce type et lui en retour il va les harceler... Impardonnable !"

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Il redressait déjà la tête, le pouce pointé contre son torse et de la détermination dans les yeux.

"Laissez-moi faire vieil homme ! Je vais botter les fesses de ce Tamagochi et m'assurer qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici !"

Hinata cligna des yeux sous le revirement, légèrement surprise puis se mit à rire silencieusement.

§...§

Hinata qui riait silencieusement de la bêtise de Naruto.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait rire. Et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. D'un côté, il appréciait le spectacle. Parce que le rire d'Hinata était vraiment agréable à entendre. D'un autre côté, il se sentait jaloux. Parce que c'était à Naruto qu'il devait ce spectacle.

Peut-être que "la faire rire" n'était pas un conseil si bidon que ça...

"Hein ? Hinata ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?"

Sasuke roula des yeux: "Parce que c'est Yamaguchi _dobe_. Et ne garde pas le beau rôle pour toi : on est là nous aussi !"

"Hey ne me traite pas de _dobe_ , Sasuke- _teme_ !"

Naruto, leva son poing, le visage énervé, Sasuke s'autorisa un léger rictus. Puis un étrange sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit.

Son meilleur ami se conduisait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il était resté le même idiot. Mais il avait changé, il avait grandi, il était devenu bien plus fort. Sasuke l'avait vu, tout le monde l'avait vu.

Et pourtant il se reprenait ses manières de simplet. Et il les reprenait avec une telle justesse : pas de fausse note, pas de mauvais dosage... Rien qui laisserait croire à un jeu forcé.

 _Mais c'est pourtant bien ce que c'est n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Un simple jeu rôle..._

Un rôle que le blond se fonçait à endosser pour une et une seule personne.

 _Moi._

La vérité, aussi pathétique qu'elle soit, c'était celle-là: Naruto le faisait pour lui. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas dépaysé, pour qu'il retrouve ses anciens repères...

 _Mais tout a changé, n'est-ce pas, Naruto_ ? L'interrogea silencieusement Sasuke. _Tu n'es plus un idiot après tout...Tu es un homme maintenant._

§...§

Le comique de la situation fit retomber la pression et Hinata continua à rire silencieusement avant d'être arrêté par le regard de la fameuse sœur.

Akari.

Ses yeux marron étaient braqués sur Sasuke et Naruto et jaugeait la scène, le sourire éteint mais les yeux intéressés. Hinata s'arrêta de rire, mal à l'aise.

"Bon c'est pas tout !" S'exclama Kiba. "Mais je commence à avoir faim moi. Quitte à se faire ce Tamagochi ce soir, il faudrait d'abord reprendre des forces."

"Je vous conduis à vos chambres," se proposa Akari en se décollant de son mur. "Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est ce qu'on a de meilleur à vous proposer. "

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent la jeune femme. Hinata ferma la marche, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la dernière remarque, à peine soufflée du chef.

"J'ai vraiment l'air si vieux que ça pour qu'il m'appelle _vieil homme_ ?"

§...§

"Sasuke c'est ça ? "

Le principal concerné s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Interlocutrice plus précisément. Akari, le regard en biais, la main droite derrière son oreille. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la marque de familiarité. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et se confondit en excuse. Sasuke l'arrêta : il ne voulait pas être mal vu des clients. Elle tripota son oreille, le regard toujours en biais.

"Je voulais savoir si...si...enfin... "

Et elle baissa la tête. Et Sasuke se retint difficilement de montrer son agacement en comprenant: cette fille avait le béguin pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la renvoyer sèchement mais ne put s'exécuter qu'elle s'en allait déjà, appelée par une servante.

Il soupira lourdement.

§...§

Il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant que la nuit ne tombe. Hinata partit donc en quête d'un espace isolé pour échauffer ses membres. Arrivée dans un terrain désertique, elle fléchit ses jambes, actionna son Byakugan et effectua des mouvements dans les airs.

"Parer, attaquer, esquiver et... "

Hinata fléchit ses jambes au maximum et effectua un balayage. _Parfait !_

"Hé toi !"

Hinata s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Akari. Et la jeune femme se dirigeait vers elle, d'un pas léger mais déterminé, presque dansant.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Akari-san ?

"Oui tu le peux," répondit clairement la rousse. "J'ai une question pour toi."

"Je vous écoute," encouragea poliment Hinata.

"Ce brun aux airs ténébreux... est-ce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un ?"

"Pardon ?" S'étrangla Hinata.

Akari se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de fermer les yeux et de reformuler sa question sous le cœur battant d'Hinata.

"Ce brun aux airs ténébreux, ce _Sasuke_ , est-ce qu'il a une fille dans sa vie ? Une copine ? Une fiancée ? Une femme peut-être ?"

Hinata devint pâle comme linge. Et Akari la regardait avec une telle insistance qu'elle fut incapable de se dérober.

"Eh bien, j-je ne sais pas," bégaya Hinata.

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille dans votre patelin ?" Pressa la rousse.

"J-Je ne pense pas. Mais je..."

"C'est bon signe ça", coupa la rousse avant de reprendre. "Et la fille aux cheveux roses ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Ils m'ont semblé plutôt proches."

Hinata lui aurait volontiers menti. Mais la question la prit tellement au dépourvue qu'elle ne put y parvenir.

"Ils... Ils sont coéquipiers..."

"Coéquipiers ? Seulement coéquipier ? T'es sûre ?" Insista Akari. "C'est important tu sais ?"

"J-Je... je..."

Hinata sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et un début de nausée la saisir. Cette conversation la mettait dans un état de malaise sans précédent.

"Alors ?" S'impatienta la rousse.

"J-Je... je dois m'entrainer," lâcha Hinata. "Je suis désolée."

Elle aurait pu révéler que Sakura sortait avec Naruto. Ça aurait mis fin à ce questionnaire incessant. Mais Hinata ne put s'y résoudre. Parce que c'était leur vie privée à eux elle n'avait pas à l'étaler à leurs places.

"Tu refuses de me le dire ?" Se fâcha la rousse derrière elle.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires", trancha Hinata d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. "Je suis désolée."

"Pff, moi qui pensait qu'à défaut d'être une rivale de taille, tu pourrais au moins m'être utile...Quelle déception !"

... _Vlan !_

Une gifle magistrale. Voilà ce que mentalement Hinata venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Akari mais la belle campagnarde lui avait déjà tourné le dos et repartait de là où elle venait, en lui lançant un dernier salut de la main.

Hinata ne bougea pas d'un cil, sa température corporelle au plus bas.

 _Statue de sel._

 _Incapable de fondre au soleil._

Même pas digne d'être une rivale ? Était-ce qu'Akari pensait d'elle... ? Était-ce que le monde entier pensait d'elle ?

Le cœur tombant à cette pensée, Hinata se remit inconsciemment en marche. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle avait besoin de fuir.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni même si elle parviendrait à retrouver son chemin. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste respirer à nouveau. Elle voulait arrêter de penser. Ses pas l'amenèrent près de la rivière où elle fut arrêtée par un reflet.

 **Son** reflet.

Teint fade, yeux inertes, cheveux ternes, coupe vieillotte…Tellement loin d'une pétillante Ino, d'une vive Sakura ou d'une sulfureuse Akari… Il y avait tellement belle femme à Konoha et dans le monde, des femmes beaucoup plus belles qu'elle... Des femmes qui se plieraient en quatre pour un homme comme Sasuke.

"Moi et l'homme le plus convoité de tout Konoha," sourit tristement Hinata à son reflet.

C'était absurde.

Hinata se laissa lentement glisser contre le sol, puis ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus autant mal. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Comme fixée. Ses idées étaient maintenant claires.

Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait une véritable déclaration d'amour. Peut-être qu'il voulait peut-être juste passer du bon temps avec elle. Tirer un coup puis passer à autre chose...

"Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête," rit Hinata. "Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer qu'Uchiwa Sasuke pourrait aimer une fille comme moi ? Je suis vraiment trop bête."

Jamais un homme ne l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était. Parce qu'elle n'était pas grand-chose après tout. Pas très belle, pas très forte, pas très brillante... Hinata ferma les yeux, prête à dissimuler son visage contre ses jambes mais s'arrêta.

Quelque chose coulait contre ses joues. Quelque chose de salé et brûlant. Des larmes. Elle pleurait. Et elle se voyait pleurer. Elle qui, il y avait un an de cela, s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser abattre. Elle qui s'était faite une promesse: Celle de devenir plus forte.

Et même si en un an ses progrès technique n'avaient pas été flagrants, même si ses sentiments pour Naruto ne s'étaient pas totalement estompés et même si son père ne l'avait toujours pas reconnue, Hinata le sentait : elle s'améliorait.

Elle se sentait devenir plus confiante, plus stable dans ses sandales. Elle s'aimait davantage et se regardait plus facilement dans un miroir.

"Je veux continuer à m'aimer," souffla Hinata.

C'est ça. Elle avait appris à s'aimer davantage. Et à rayonner de ça autour d'elle. Kiba et Shino qui l'encourageaient dans cette voie, Hanabi qui l'observait faire, non plus tristement, mais avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait appris à progresser, à s'aimer. Elle s'était cantonnée à sa promesse, ne s'était jamais détournée de ses objectifs, avait oublié ses histoires de cœur et cela ne l'avait pas desservie.

Bien au contraire...

Et puis il y a eu Sasuke. Et ces mots. Cette scène. Ces épisodes. Ces troubles. Il la troublait. Il la détournait de ses objectifs. Il la distrayait. Et elle aimait ça. Mais s'aimait moins en même temps.

Paradoxe parmi les paradoxes.

"Que dois-je faire maintenant ?"

Hinata posa son menton sur son poing et se mit à réfléchir intensément, la faisant ressembler trait pour trait à une célèbre sculpture d'un autre monde. Et puis après vingt minutes de débats intérieurs, la conclusion se posa lentement dans son esprit.

"Je dois me concentrer sur mes objectifs, sur mon entrainement."

Oui, ne plus penser qu'à son entrainement. Elle devait être une bonne chef de clan plus tard. Faire passer ses devoirs et le bien du clan avant ses désirs, ses envies. Elle avait des responsabilités qui l'attendaient, tout un clan sur lequel veiller.

Avant Sasuke et ses paroles douteuses et ambigües. Avant Sasuke et ses airs hautains. Avant Sasuke et ce...

 _"Tu me plais_."

Hinata se redressa vigoureusement et se frotta furieusement les yeux pour faire disparaitre ses faiblesses. Elle devait oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur son combat personnel.

Elle était plus forte maintenant. Elle y arriverait.

Une déception de plus ou de moins dans sa vie, qu'est-ce que ça y changerait...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

L'horloge tournait et tous attendaient dans le salon d'Anon. Shino et Kiba faisaient le guet dehors, Sakura vérifiait son matériel, Hinata était sagement assise sur la table et Sasuke était allongé sur le canapé, un bras couvrant ses yeux.

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder," signala Anon. "C'est toujours aux alentours de 21 heures qu'ils passent à l'attaque."

"Quel est votre plan ?" Interrogea Akari.

"Nous n'en avons pas," répondit Sasuke sans bouger. "Nous allons nous contenter de capturer Yamaguchi et de le livrer à qui voudra de sa tête."

"Je veux bien," murmura alors Anon. "Mais Yamaguchi ne se montre jamais en personne. Il envoie toujours ses hommes de main."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sasuke se redressa brusquement et Sakura lâcha son matériel pour fusiller du regard le chef.

"Attendez vous voulez dire que l'histoire de l'homme masquée armé d'un sabre sur son cheval, c'était une autre de vos inventions ?" S'exclama Sakura.

"Eh bien, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris...," murmura le chef, avant de baisser les yeux honteusement.

"C'est pas vrai...," soupira lourdement Sasuke. "Sakura, appelle les autres. Il faut qu'on établisse un autre plan. En vitesse !"

Sakura se leva pour s'exécuter mais fut arrêtée par la main d'Hinata. Ses cheveux lui barraient le front.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," énonça la brune.

"Hinata-sa...?"

"J'ai un plan."

§...§

"C'est hors de question !" S'exclama Sasuke à la fin de son exposé. "On ne peut pas miser l'intégralité de la mission sur une seule personne ! C'est trop risqué !"

Hinata serra les poings et, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle affronta Sasuke du regard.

"C'est seul plan qu'on ait pour l'instant," protesta-t-elle doucement. "Et je pense être capable de le faire."

"Tu penses être capable de le faire ?" Rétorqua sèchement Sasuke sous le regard choqué du reste du groupe. "Tu crois que le penser suffira à-"

"Hey je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Hinata," intervint Kiba en s'interposant entre eux.

"Ben voyons," sourit narquoisement le brun. "Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse te charger seule de Yamaguchi ?!"

Hinata sursauta, comme piquer par un aiguillon, avant de sentir une colère sourde l'envahir. Et le plus injuste, c'était que cette colère n'était dirigée contre Sasuke mais contre son ami. Elle poussa doucement mais fermement Kiba et se posta devant l'Uchiwa.

"Je vais le faire !" Répéta Hinata avec beaucoup plus de conviction."Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à capturer Yamaguchi !"

Sasuke décroisa les bras et les abattit sur la table, puis soupira fortement.

"Shino, tu es le capitaine d'équipe. A toi de trancher."

"Je vois," murmura le manipulateur d'insecte.

"Mais avant que tu ne te décides," poursuivit Sasuke, "sache que je me porte également candidat pour la mission."

Hinata se tourna brusquement vers Sasuke, rouge de colère. Il voulait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied !

§...§

C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver. Du moins aussi ouvertement. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer sa colère et lui faisait face, très déterminée.

Le plan d'Hinata était très simple. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il était même très bon. Mais la dernière chose que Sasuke voulait, c'était se montrer honnête. Tout ce qu'il retenait de ce plan, c'était Hinata se jetant dans la gueule du loup et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

Il décroisa les bras et les abattit sur la table. Hinata était peut-être déterminée, mais il l'était encore plus.

Oui, pour Hinata, il serait capable de se travestir en fille. Oui pour Hinata il serait capable de se porter un robe et se faire reluquer par un vicelard. Oui pour Hinata, il serait capable de faire tout ça. Même si ça ne l'enchantait franchement pas...

"J'en prends note," déclara le manipulateur d'insecte.

Sasuke s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et capta le regard d'Hinata. Furieuse, totalement furieuse. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dégage une telle hostilité.

Il redressa son torse. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces caprices. Il ne laissera pas Hinata effectuer cette mission. Point final.

"Excusez-moi," s'éleva la voix claire d'Akari. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi votre plan ?"

Sakura lui répondit.

"Hinata a proposé que l'un d'entre nous se fasse passer pour toi et se laisse capturer par les hommes de Yamaguchi pour qu'on puisse rencontrer le chef. Et le capturer."

"Et Hinata s'est proposée pour être cette personne," poursuivit Naruto.

"Mais Sasuke s'y oppose," reprit Sakura.

"Mais pourquoi ?" Interrogea Akari.

"Parce que la technique qu'on doit utiliser pour prendre l'apparence d'une personne ou d'un objet est très difficile à maintenir sur le long terme. Ce qui rend ce plan dangereux. Si la personne se fait repérer avant d'avoir trouvé la cachette de Yamaguchi alors elle se retrouvera seule, à la merci d'un criminel et de tous ses hommes de main. Une mission kamikaze."

La jeune rousse cligna des yeux et dirigea lentement son regard vers Hinata.

"J'ai tranché", coupa Shino.

Tous s'interrompirent et observèrent l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

"Et mon choix s'est porté sur..."

§...§

L'attaque.

Planqués dans les sous sols, ils avaient tous pris l'apparence de vieillards vêtus de capuchons. Parmi eux, Akari. Ou plutôt Hinata sous l'apparence d'Akari.

A l'énonce du verdict, la mine d'Hinata s'était éclairée, la sienne assombrie.

Furieux, il était furieux. Contre Shino, contre Hinata, contre lui-même.

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Hinata à ces hommes. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule parmi tous ses malfrats. Et il était hors de question qu'elle affronte seule un vicelard au goût prononcé pour les jeunes femmes.

L'idée lui était insupportable.

Alors lorsque l'occasion se présenta, il se changea en kunai et s'embarqua dans les affaires d'Hinata.

§...§

Ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon.

Assise sur un cheval, escortée par les sbires de Yamaguchi, Hinata observait le paysage fondre devant elle. Ils quittaient la forêt pour arriver vers une zone montagneuse. La montée était difficile et les chemins presqu'impraticable. Mais les hommes de Yamaguchi étaient d'excellents cavaliers et les animaux suivaient un sentier bien défini.

Hinata se laissa bercer lentement par le rythme de sa monture et en profita pour faire le point sur les récents évènements.

Shino-kun avait finalement décidé qu'elle serait la personne qui se substituerait à Akari. La raison de ce choix ? Pour lui une fille était plus apte à jouer le rôle d'une fille. Mais Hinata n'était pas dupe. Shino avait juste inventé cette excuse pour lui laisser sa chance. L'occasion pour elle de mettre en pratique son long entrainement.

"Nous sommes arrivés Akari-san."

Hinata leva les yeux et vit en effet qu'ils faisaient face à une grotte creusée dans la roche. Elle attrapa la main qu'on lui tendit et se laissa descendre.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre. Nous allons vous indiquer votre chambre."

"Huh ? Nous n'allons pas à la rencontre de votre chef ?"

"Il n'est pas là", répondit l'homme. "Il sera là demain. Pour vous accueillir. En attendant nous allons vous loger ici."

Hinata digéra lentement l'information tout en essayant de maitriser la décomposition de son visage. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir avec cette apparence un jour de plus ! Si jamais il découvrait sa véritable identité... Alors ça en serait fini de cette mission, et peut-être aussi de sa vie.

"Nous sommes arrivés", déclara l'homme. "Mettez-vous à l'aise."

Hinata hocha la tête et pénétra dans la pièce. Bien que les murs étaient rocheux, on ne pouvait pas dire des hommes de Yamaguchi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas appliqués à rendre la pièce plus agréable à vivre. A droite, il y avait un paravent et sûrement de quoi se toiletter. A gauche un lit et une table.

Hinata remercia l'homme et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table, déposa ses affaires et mit fin à sa technique. Elle s'autorisa enfin un soupir de soulagement.

"Tant que personne n'entre en traître dans cette pièce, tout ira bien", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sortit ensuite son matériel et le disposa devant elle : kunai, shiruken et son pot d'onguent. Hinata entreprit ensuite de retirer son manteau mais, la main sur la fermeture éclair, son regard fut arrêté par un étrange détail.

 _Pourquoi avait-elle un kunai de plus dans ses affaires ?_

Hinata attrapa l'objet pour l'étudier mais se figea en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Elle se planqua rapidement derrière le paravent, prête à reprendre la physionomie d'Akari. Mais les bruits de pas s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres et Hinata s'autorisa à soupirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un 'pouf' la fasse sursauter et qu'une main se plaque contre sa bouche.

§...§

Le kunai, ce n'était bel et bien pas le sien. Hinata, les yeux écarquillés et le front luisant de sueur, observait le brun qui venait de lui interdire la parole.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il avait prit l'apparence d'un kunai pour la suivre. Hinata ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Devait-elle être furieuse qu'il doute à ce point d'elle ? Ou heureuse qu'il outrepasse des ordres de mission pour la suivre ?

La paume gauche plaquée sur sa bouche, Sasuke regardait toujours en direction de la porte. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui intima le silence en collant son index droit contre ses lèvres. Hinata acquiesça lentement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le manque d'oxygène sûrement. Et peut-être un peu du fait qu'il était proche d'elle. Vraiment très proche d'elle.

Sasuke retira sa main et Hinata put enfin reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'éloigna lentement et se retira sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Hinata ouvrit grands les yeux, choquée de son comportement. Il se conduisait le plus normalement du monde, comme s'il était naturel qu'il se trouve ici, en ce moment même ! Hinata sentit ses joues se chauffer et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé, prêt à en découdre.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que t-tu... "

Pathétique bouilli, c'est tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à s'exprimer correctement. Sasuke lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir en mission toute seule ?"

"J-Je, je ne suis plus une enfant," rétorqua Hinata en maitrisant sa fureur. "Je suis une ninja, et je..."

"Tu es surtout faible," asséna froidement Sasuke.

Hinata se figea. Une nouvelle gifle. Et plus dure à avaler que celle d'Akari. Hinata baissa lentement les yeux et se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui menacèrent de révéler la déchirure de son cœur.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke, enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. A cause de cette méchanceté gratuite, de ces répliques acerbes et cinglante, de ces jugements aussi secs que des guillotines.

Alors pourquoi ça a changé ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant elle... ?

Hinata se mit à trembler. Imperceptiblement. De fatigue, de colère et de tristesse. Il l'épuisait. Mentalement, il l'épuisait.

"Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

Hinata sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers Sasuke. Lui avait détourné le regard et fixait le mur, assis sur le dossier d'une chaine.

"Pourquoi ça, Sasuke-san ?"

"Tu sais déjà pourquoi," répliqua le brun avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. "Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, non ?"

Le regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança à cet instant eut raison des dernières barrières d'Hinata. Les larmes s'écoulèrent lentement, chaudement. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. De tristesse ? De joie ? D'épuisement ?

Lorsque les coulées salées atteignirent ses lèvres, Hinata se retourna pour ne plus voir Sasuke. Pour ne plus qu' _il_ la voit.

 _Pas très forte, pas très jolie, pas très spéciale..._

§...§

Elle pleurait. Hinata pleurait. Aucun sanglot, aucun couinement. Seulement des larmes silencieuses.

Et puis elle se dérobait à sa vue. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Peut-être même qu'elle ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

Et cette pensée lui fit mal.

 _"Tu es surtout très faible. "_

Pourquoi il lui avait jeté ça à la figure ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça... ? En plus il n'en savait rien si elle était faible ou non. Mais ça l'avait blessée, presque anéantie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la blesser à ce point.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait arranger les choses. Mais sa gorge était nouée, les mots bloqués. Peut-être par fierté ? Ou parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser. Il ne savait pas comment le faire. Alors d'un geste, il entoura Hinata avec ses bras, tout en s'interdisant le contact.

§...§

Une chaleur entoura lentement ses épaules et Hinata s'arrêta de respirer. Sasuke venait de nouer ses bras autours des siens. Mais seulement, il ne la touchait pas. Comme s'il s'interdisait le contact.

"Je ne serais pas un homme digne de ce nom si je laissais quoi que ce soit t'arriver."

Les mots du brun caressèrent sa nuque, faisant délicieusement hérisser ses poils. Mais son cœur et toute son intégrité s'étaient glacés sous le poids de ce souffle. Lentement, les yeux secs, les idées claires, elle se détacha de cette prison de bienveillance pour souffler les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

"Je ne serais pas une Kunoichi digne de ce nom si je m'attendais à toujours être protégée par toi. "

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'éloigna.

"Je dormirais derrière le paravent," énonça calmement Hinata en s'exécutant. "Tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux. "

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'isola derrière le paravent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Sasuke quitta le matelas sommaire et se faufila derrière le paravent. Il passa ses mains sous les jambes et le dos de l'endormie, la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. Presque automatiquement, Hinata se rapprocha des couvertures, source de chaleur et se mit en position fœtale.

"Je-" commença doucement Sasuke. "Je suis désolé, Hinata. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

Évidemment, la brune continuait à ronfler paisiblement et ne l'entendait pas.

"Mais j'ai eu tellement peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur qu'un jour tu disparaisses et- "

Sasuke ferma les yeux et chassa le souvenir souriant de la femme aux longs cheveux. De cette femme qu'il avait perdu trop tôt. Il les rouvrit en entendant les ronflements de sa belle et sourit.

"T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, tu sais ? Tellement différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer. "

Docile, rêveuse, polie.

"Je ne te laisse pas indifférent, je le sens. Mais tu ne te précipites pas. Tu préfères avancer lentement, sûrement."

Prudente, calme et réservée.

"Tu ne veux pas tout me donner, tu veux garder une partie de toi pour toi. "

Belle à en damner un sage.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la belle au lit ronflant et se mit à sourire rêveusement.

" ** _Il n'est nul cœur Hyuga qui pourrait préférer le démon à l'amour de son clan"_.**

Son regard se durcit. Il se pencha vers Hinata.

"Tu es mienne. La première pierre de mon nouveau clan."

Et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"Tu es à moi Hinata. "

§...§

Un film en noir et blanc, c'était ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un film muet, sans bruit, sans parole. Les images se superposaient, les personnages se succédaient et une petite fille se démarqua du reste. Un petit kimono sur les épaules, les cheveux aux vents, elle observait l'adulte qui était dos à elle.

Cette petite fille, c'était elle. L'adulte, son père.

Les fleurs de cerisiers tombaient tout autour d'eux. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce dos qui ne se retournait jamais. Jamais. Voilà ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. En noir et blanc. Sans sons, sans mots.

L'histoire de sa vie.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et ce fut un plafond rocheux qui l'accueillit. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était sur un lit. Hinata cligna ses yeux brumeux et les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent peu à peu.

"Tu es réveillée ?"

La voix résonna de derrière le paravent. Hinata s'autorisa un léger sourire. _Il_ avait interverti leurs places.

"Tu ferais mieux de reprendre la forme d'Akari", poursuivit- _il_. "Au cas où les hommes de Yamaguchi débarqueraient. "

Hinata hocha la tête et se métamorphosa. Elle se tourna vers la table pour ranger son matériel mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà sagement remis dans son sac.

"N'oublie pas de me prendre avec toi."

Hinata ne put protester qu'un léger 'pouf' se fit entendre. _Il_ venait de se transformer. Hinata se dirigea vers le paravent et attrapa l'objet sur le sol. Cette fois-ci _il_ avait opté pour le shuriken.

Si au début elle avait été un peu furieuse qu' _il_ se soit 'incrusté' dans sa mission, maintenant elle était plutôt contente de _l_ 'avoir avec elle. Elle se sentait moins seule. Et plus en confiance aussi.

Hinata rangea le shuriken dans la ceinture marron qui complétait la longue robe blanche d'Akari. Après quinze minutes d'attentes, l'homme d'hier frappa à la porte puis rentra.

"Yamaguchi-sama est prêt à vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre."

§...§

Une grande pièce ronde, toute aussi rocheuse que le reste. Voilà la pièce qui accueillit Hinata. Au centre, un futon. Et un homme. Brun, vêtu d'un kimono noir, une bouteille de saké à la hanche, il souriait. En se rapprochant, Hinata comprit qu'il était plutôt âgé: la trentaine, voire la quarantaine. Et une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Mais il n'était pas repoussant, pas vraiment. Un charme singulier se dégageait de sa personne. L'aura caractéristique des chefs.

"Akari…"

Hinata ne bougea pas d'un pouce et observa l'homme s'avancer vers elle. Malgré sa carrure de samouraï, il avait une démarche féline.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir," poursuivit l'homme tout en réduisant la distance entre eux. "Tellement manqué..."

Hinata prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer. L'homme était maintenant à cinq pas d'elle.

"Tu sembles mal-à-l'aise ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Hinata ferma les yeux, attendit qu'il se rapproche suffisamment. Puis elle se téléporta derrière lui et lui colla un kunai à travers la gorge.

"Parlez et je vous arrache la gorge."

S'il était surpris, Yamaguchi le dissimulait admirablement bien. Aucun tremblement, aucune panique.

"…Vraiment ma jolie ?"

Hinata ne put masquer sa surprise.

"Et si je refuse de garder le silence ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ?"

Elle raffermit son emprise contre l'homme en espérant que la menace suffise, mais il ne frémit pas d'un pouce.

"C'est ce qu'il me semblait…"

Sur ces derniers mots, Yamaguchi saisit le bras d'Hinata et se libéra de son emprise. La jeune femme se repositionna et laissa sa véritable apparence reprendre le dessus.

"Tu es donc une ninja ? Et d'après ton bandeau, je dirais de Konoha."

Hinata ne répondit pas et fléchit ses jambes. Elle ne pourrait pas tuer cet homme. Elle en était incapable. Et il l'avait vite compris. Mais faute de pouvoir le tuer, elle pouvait encore le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle était une ninja. Elle était une Hyuga. Elle en était capable !

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec les femmes. D'ordinaire je m'adonne avec elles à d'autres sortes de jeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

L'homme lui lança un clin d'œil tout en se positionnant. Il sortit un poignard de sa manche.

"Mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception."

Et il lança l'assaut. Hinata esquiva l'attaque et lui balança la paume de sa main sur le torse. L'homme toussa fortement et s'éloigna. Il observa sa poitrine, légèrement confus, le front humide.

"Qu'est-ce que c'ét… "

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hinata lança à nouveau sa technique dans son abdomen cette fois. L'homme fut projeté à quelques mètres, le souffle coupé. Il atterrit contre la paroi et se laissa glisser. Hinata relâcha sa respiration et s'approcha de sa victime. Mais l'homme sortit un sifflet de sa poche et un bruit strident résonna. Lorsqu'Hinata rouvrit ses paupières, une dizaine d'hommes l'encerclaient.

La peur lui tordaient le ventre, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge aride. Elle était seule face à 11 opposants. Et pourtant...Elle n'eut aucun mal à prendre l'avantage. Elle voyait tout, elle percevait tout. L'homme derrière elle, l'homme qui se terrait à sur son côté droit attendant la brèche, l'homme aux doubles sabres...Elle lança toutes ses armes pour ralentir ceux situés au second rang, chargea au corps à corps les plus près. Les hommes tombaient mais d'autres les remplaçaient. Et pire que tout...

Yamaguchi qui profita du chaos pour s'enfuir.

Hinata voulut le rattraper mais dû se raviser lorsqu'un coup de sabre la manqua de quelques millimètres. Elle se repositionna lança sa paume contre son nouvel opposant. L'homme vacilla, un autre s'éveilla dans l'ombre. C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata s'autorisa à paniquer. Il y avait de plus en plus de guerriers et les premiers signes de fatigues se manifestaient.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe et rejoignit sa joue.

"Arrêtez tout ! Arrêtez je vous dis !"

Tous les hommes se redressèrent en chœur face à l'ordre et Hinata les imita lentement. Elle posa ses yeux sur Yamaguchi et se figea brièvement avant de sentir un vent de reconnaissance et de soulagement entourer son cœur.

Yamaguchi, un shuriken planté dans l'épaule et un kunai en travers de la gorge, un brun semblable à une ombre le ligotant.

 _Sasuke-san._

Il braqua son regard sur elle et Hinata comprit le message. Elle le rejoignit d'un élan et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce avec Yamaguchi.

"Hm... Que fait-on maintenant ?" Demanda timidement Hinata.

"C'est à toi de décider," sourit Sasuke."Je ne suis pas censé être ici, après tout."

Hinata rougit. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait cette coloration à la remarque de Sasuke. Ou au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Enfin un véritable sourire. Elle avait déjà vu ses sourires hautains ou moqueurs. Mais un sourire sincère comme celui-ci... Hinata éloigna ces pensées et reprit son sérieux. Elle devait réfléchir à la situation.

"Attendons que tous les hommes de Yamaguchi soient revenus. Nous les enfermerons avec le reste."

Sasuke sembla approuver son choix. Il colla un sceau de scellement sur la porte, ligota leur cible et se mit à l'aise. Hinata de son côté activa ses pupilles et fit le guet.

Ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre sagement.

§...§

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville la plus proche pour y livrer Yamaguchi, ce dernier, jusque là plutôt docile, s'écroula brusquement, mort de fatigue. Sasuke leva les yeux, exaspéré, tandis qu'Hinata redressait l'homme.

"On devrait peut-être faire une pause," proposa-t-elle.

La suite des évènements s'imposa d'elle-même. Ils s'installèrent sur un bord de route et Sasuke usa de sa technique pour allumer un feu. Hinata assit Yamaguchi sur une pierre et lui tendit un peu d'eau. L'homme refusa net en secouant la tête.

"Elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Ce n'est que de l'eau."

L'homme l'observa suspicieusement avant de finalement céder et de boire. Sasuke se retira et s'installa dans un arbre, en hauteur.

"Merci."

Hinata esquissa un geste entendu de la tête et s'éloigna pour se poser sur une pierre adjacente. Elle en profita pour ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine et lever les yeux au ciel étoilé. Mais tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir, c'est Sasuke, adossé contre son tronc, les yeux fermés. La brune sourit, le regard brillant. Elle aimait cette vue. Elle aimait le voir aussi paisible. Elle aimait le voir sourire tranquillement, elle aimait…

"Vous êtes une femme forte."

Hinata sortit de ses songes, cligna des yeux et les reporta sur Yamaguchi. Il était absorbé par le flamboiement des flammes. Mais Hinata savait que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'était adressé.

"La facilité avec laquelle vous m'avez battue..."

Elle observa l'homme un instant avant de fixer ses orteils. C'est la première fois qu'on la qualifiait de femme forte. Et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Parce que cette déclaration flattait certes son ego, mais il y avait cette arrière goût d'amertume. Ce sentiment de mensonge, de vérité tronquée.

"Je ne suis pas forte," souffla Hinata. "Il y a beaucoup de kunoïchi beaucoup plus forte que moi dans le village. Des femmes avec un fort caractère."

Des femmes qui savaient s'imposer, pas effacées comme elle. Hinata se mit à penser à l'Hokage et à sa force légendaire, à Ino et son tempérament de feu, à Tenten et sa vaillance sans fond, à Sakura et -

"Les femmes au fort caractère hein ? J'en connais bien une," sourit l'homme. "Un caractère de feu, une beauté à en rendre fou… Akari…"

Il soupira et secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hinata, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, elle le trouvait un peu touchant, d'un autre elle avait envie de le marteler de coup de poing pour le harcèlement qu'il avait fait subir à cette fille.

"Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse, mademoiselle la ninja ?"

Hinata sursauta légèrement et détourna le regard, le cœur battant. Oui elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. Mais ça n'avait rien eu de très agréable. Juste à sens unique. Depuis le début. Naruto-kun ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle alors qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui. À se demander ce qu'il faisait, à comment il vivait son quotidien, à s'interroger sur ses rituels…Il était une telle source d'admiration pour elle, une telle source d'encouragement...Mais il-

"Mademoiselle la ninja …?"

"Je préfère ne pas en parler," coupa Hinata.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'entendait bien avec Naruto et Sakura. Et elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Véritablement. Elle devait maintenant puiser sa force ailleurs, chez une autre personne, une autre idée, une autre conviction.

"Ah je vois !"

Hinata cligna des yeux et recadra sa vision devant le visage triomphant du bandit. S'il n'était pas ligoté, Hinata aurait parié qu'il se serait caressé fièrement la moustache.

"C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?" Brilla Yamaguchi en levant le menton. "C'est lui qui hante vos nuits n'est-ce pas ?"

La température corporelle d'Hinata chuta à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un pouvoir geler en un temps aussi record.

"Ah ha j'ai vu juste ! Vous êtes amoureuse de votre collègue ! J'ai bien vu comment vous le regardiez tout à l'heure : le regard qui ne trahit pas, le regard amoureux !"

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Hinata sentit ses poumons se soulever mais ne put les délivrer. _Amoureux ?!_ C'était un regard amoureux qu'il avait vu chez elle ? Alors qu'elle regardait Sasuke ?! Hinata fut prise de sueur froide, paniquée. _Non, non, non !_ Ce n'était pas ça du tout…Ça ne POUVAIT pas être ça ! Non ! Elle…Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

"V-Vous vous trompez. Sasuke-san est mon coéquipier."

"C'est drôle", répliqua le bandit. "Tout à l'heure vous refusiez d'évoquer votre vie sentimentale mais maintenant vous voulez absolument vous justifier ? Vous trouvez pas ça drôle vous ?"

Hinata cligna des yeux sous le choc puis baissa les yeux, vaincue.

Avant c'était à peine si elle remarquait Sasuke. Non pas parce qu'elle l'évitait particulièrement mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Il avait beau être le coéquipier de Naruto-kun, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui.

Oui c'est ça. De l'attention.

Sasuke existait mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Un homme au multiple statut : camarade de classe, coéquipier de Naruto, un ennemi à combattre, allié à sauver… Mais jamais aucun de ces statuts n'avait été empreint de dimension humaine. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'homme derrière le nom.

Et puis il y avait eu cette ruelle, ces mots aux creux de son oreille…

Et soudain Sasuke était devenu réel, palpable.

Il avait cessé d'être une légende, une rumeur, et un vague souvenir.

Il était entré dans son monde.

Et depuis elle le voyait différemment, véritablement. Elle le trouvait intéressant, intriguant, curieux. Elle voulait le connaitre. Savoir son plat préféré, connaitre ses passes-temps, ses rêves, certaines de ses pensées…

"Sasuke-san…"

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui et maintenant il était devenu la personne qu'elle ne pouvait plus occulter. Il envahissait ses pensées, laissait sa marque dans chacun de ses souvenirs.

Et ça la terrorisait.

Parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait de s'octroyer une place privilégiée dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Uchiwa Sasuke alors qu'il venait de sceller son nom sur ses lèvres.

Hinata resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes.

Quand on aime une personne, on lui donne toutes les armes pour nous faire du mal. Quand on aime une personne, on lui fait confiance. Aveuglément.

L'amour ne saurait s'envisager sans la confiance. La confiance est dans la continuité de l'amour.

Alors comment envisager de les donner à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…? À un homme dont elle n'avait entendu qu'échos et tristes rumeurs. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ?

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Et s'il voulait juste prendre du bon temps avec elle et ensuite la jeter...

 _"Je ne serais pas un homme digne de ce nom si je laissais quoi que ce soit t'arriver."_

Alors pourquoi lui dire des phrases aussi ambiguës ? C'était tellement confus… Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait ? Mais pour quelles raisons alors ? Que pouvait-il aimer chez elle ? Que pouvait-il aimer chez une fille qu'il connaissait à peine ?

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Absolument aucun...

Il pouvait la désirer, tous les goûts étant dans la nature. Mais l'aimer ? Non. Il n'y aucune raison au fait que Sasuke puisse l'aimer.

Alors la réponse était simple : il ne l'aimait pas.

Hinata fronça les sourcils face à sa conclusion. Elle n'était pas satisfaisante. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose sonnait faux. La réalité n'était pas aussi simple. Elle le sentait. Sasuke, il -

"Mademoiselle la ninja ?"

"Huh ?" Hinata émergea légèrement de ses pensées.

"Est-ce que j'ai vu juste ? Est-ce que vous…"

"Je ne sais pas."

Et ce fut à cet instant que tout s'éclaira. Elle ne savait pas. Elle pouvait se poser tout plein de questions, émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses mais au fond, c'était un peu inutile. Parce que les réponses, c'était Sasuke qui les détenaient.

Une forme atterrit juste à côté d'elle et Hinata émergea de ses pensées. Quand on parle du loup...

"On repart."

Hinata acquiesça, aida le bandit à se lever également et ils reprirent la route. Ils avaient un prisonnier à livrer et des coéquipiers à retrouver.

Et si Yamaguchi pensait pouvoir la distraire pour lui échapper, il se trompait lourdement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Finalement le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre et Sasuke et Hinata arrivèrent sans difficultés dans la cité la plus proche. Une ville marchande du nom de Khan. Et comme leur avait affirmé leur client, Yamaguchi Gentaro était un criminel recherché. Hinata et Sasuke l'abandonnèrent au poste de police le plus proche.

"J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle la ninja. Soyez sûr que vous aurez toujours une place dans mes pensées…"

Hinata ne sut pas très bien comment prendre les dernières paroles de Yamaguchi. Alors elle se contenta de l'oublier et de s'en aller. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

"Nous ferions mieux de trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit," proposa Hinata.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais n'objecta pas non plus. Hinata demanda à des passants l'auberge la plus proche et un marchand lui indiqua le chemin. Hinata poussa lentement la porte de l'établissement et s'avança vers le comptoir, ignorant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

"Bonsoir, une chambre pour la nuit."

"Vous êtes ensemble ?" Demanda suspicieusement le gérant les désignant du doigt.

"Hm oui," répondit Hinata, incertaine.

"Désolé mais on n'héberge pas les couples. On est un établissement respectable ici."

Hinata rougit et pâlit tour à tour faces aux sous entendus on ne peut plus explicite du gérant. Sasuke abattit sa main sur le comptoir, faisant cesser les rires gras des autres clients.

"Je pense qu'elle a été suffisamment claire avec vous," siffla dangereusement Sasuke. "Une chambre."

"Ce sera 20 pièces la nuit," trembla légèrement le gérant.

"Tenez."

Hinata tendit ses pièces en s'interposant entre le gérant et Sasuke pour rassurer l'homme d'un certain âge.

"Deuxième porte à gauche."

"Merci monsieur."

Puis elle tira doucement la manche de Sasuke pour l'inciter à la suivre. Le gérant hors champ, Hinata s'autorisa à soupirer puis inséra les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la chambre. Pas le grand luxe mais c'était amplement suffisant.

"Je vais prendre une douche," annonça Sasuke avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

§...§

S'il y a bien une chose qui l'agaçait depuis qu'Hinata était entrée dans sa vie, c'était ce sentiment constant de jalousie. Il devenait jaloux de tout et n'importe quoi. Il y a deux jours, c'était de Naruto, hier de Yamaguchi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la soirée d'hier. La capture, la longue marche...

Et Hinata soutenant le corps épuisé de Yamaguchi.

Ça l'avait tellement agacé sur le coup qu'il en avait ressenti un fort besoin de s'isoler. Il les avait vu discuter, il avait entendu le pilleur s'esclaffer, mais il ignorait tout de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

Et ça le démangeait.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour oublier le souvenir et laissa l'eau chaude le laver entièrement de ces sentiments.

§...§

Hinata laissa tomber ses épaules et s'installa sur l'un des lits. Puis le bruit de l'eau coula et elle laissa ses pensées la bercer. Des pensées essentiellement dirigées vers la personne sous le pommeau de douche mais aussi vers son père.

En fait, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué mais en y réfléchissant, Sasuke lui rappelait beaucoup son propre père. Pas vraiment dans ce qu'il raconte mais dans son attitude.

"Père…"

Elle voulait tellement le rendre fier d'elle. C'était quelque chose qui comptait tellement pour elle. Elle voulait valoir quelque chose aux yeux de son père. Elle voulait qu'il se retourne pour la regarder. Elle voulait voir au-delà de ce dos. Elle voulait voir son sourire.

Ses paupières se firent lentement lourde et la chaleur des draps l'accueillit.

§...§

Une fois ses muscles calmés et son esprit reposé, Sasuke ressortit de la douche, une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il fut légèrement surpris de trouver Hinata déjà endormie mais comprit très rapidement qu'elle devait être éreintée.

Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé encore la gêner dans sa tenue d'Adam. Sasuke sourit vaguement à l'idée et ramena la couverture vers elle.

Puis il lui caressa les cheveux, rituel de tous les soirs.

§...§

Sous le pommeau de la douche, Hinata se mit à se frotter énergiquement le corps pour éliminer toute la crasse accumulée ces derniers jours. Cheveux, dos, cou, tout y passa. Elle se sécha ensuite rapidement et rejoignit Sasuke à l'extérieur. Puis après une dernière vérification, ils reprirent la route. Le chemin se fit dans un silence vraiment pesant et Hinata commença à se sentir très mal-à-l'aise.

"Ano...Sasuke-san ?"

"Hm ?"

"Pourquoi... ?"

Sasuke lança un sourcil interrogateur. Hinata s'arrêta, sa frange lui barrant les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as... dit toutes ces choses. Dans cette ruelle..."

Elle le vit ralentir le pas et s'arrêter. Elle le devina soupirer mais il se retourna. Pour lui faire face.

"Parce que c'est vrai," répondit-il. "Tu me plais."

Une pluie d'étoile transformée en mots. Le cœur d'Hinata s'accéléra et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Le monde s'effaçait lentement autour d'elle, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

"Est-ce que tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?"

Hinata sursauta brusquement. Retour à la réalité.

"Non !"

La réponse franchit ses lèvres à une rapidité déconcertante. Sasuke soupira à nouveau, clairement ennuyé. Mais Hinata s'en fichait. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Quitte à passer pour la dernière des cruches.

"De-Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis quand quoi ?" S'irrita Sasuke.

"Depuis est-ce que je te... enfin que je te pl..."

 _C'était tellement gênant de le dire soi même._

"Te plait ?" Finit Sasuke.

Hinata hocha silencieusement la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Sasuke expira fortement, lui aussi mal-à-l'aise.

"Tu te souviens du combat contre Jubi ?"

Hinata acquiesça. Oui, c'était il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

"J'étais mal en point et... tu m'as soigné."

"Je t'ai soi… ?"

Hinata laissa sa phrase en suspens. _Jyubi..._ Un autre événement auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'importance. Un épisode qu'elle avait même oublié à vrai dire. Mais maintenant que Sasuke l'évoquait, cela lui revenait.

Sasuke perdant conscience en protégeant Naruto, le blond partant à la poursuite de leur ennemi, Sakura choisissant de le suivre, Ino occupée avec d'autres blessés…

Ce jour-là, prise dans le nœud de la solidarité et de la cohésion, elle avait soigné Sasuke. Stopper l'hémorragie, penser les plaies, accélérer la cicatrisation de ses coupures. Ce jour-là, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de savoir qui il était, ni de ses actes passés mais seulement de secourir un allié. C'était la guerre, il fallait s'entraider, il fallait survivre...Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke accorderait une signification particulière à cela. Elle...

"Tes doigts..."

Hinata redressa la tête et observa son interlocuteur, avide d'en savoir plus.

"Ils sentaient la pommade. Tes cheveux longs et sombres, la douceur de tes gestes..."

 _Regard perdu, sourire évasif..._

"J'ai eu l'impression d'être à nouveau chez moi..."

Il souriait. Mais ses yeux irradiait de tristesse. Hinata en fut déchirée. Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots pour le réconforter, les gestes pour l'apaiser mais…

"On peut y aller maintenant ?" Réitéra Sasuke.

...elle en était incapable. Hinata observa cet état de fait puis acquiesça. Sasuke soupira devant son mutisme et ouvrit la marche.

§...§

Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'elle à l'Académie. Une fille timide, rougissante et presqu'invisible. Elle était toujours derrière un dos, un mur, toujours effacée...

Si aujourd'hui Hinata était toujours aussi discrète et rougissante, elle n'était plus effacée. Loin de là.

C'était comme si elle s'accaparait toute la lumière du monde. Chemin illuminé. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Sa façon de coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sa manière de s'intéresser aux conversations sans y prendre part, sa manière de rougir et de détourner la tête lorsqu'elle croisait son regard.

Tout en elle clamait la douceur et la gentillesse. De sa personnalité à ses courbes avantageuses.

Et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir et son envie de la posséder.

Alors lorsqu'il répondit honnêtement à sa question, lui expliqua pourquoi elle lui plaisait, il s'attendit à un retour. Peut-être pas à une déclaration enflammée mais...à un semblant de _quelque_ _chose_ au moins.

Pas à ce vide. Pas à ce silence gêné.

L'amertume gagna rapidement le cœur du brun. Il la détestait, la haïssait. C'était humiliant, dégradant et frustrant. Il détestait Hinata.

 _Il détestait Hi-_

"Sasuke-san ?"

Il grogna, toujours furieux.

"Toi aussi, tu me plais."

Calme plat. Horizon sans vague. Toute sa colère s'était envolé, remplacée par un sentiment léger et prenant. Satisfaction.

"Je sais." Aucune hésitation dans la voix. "Rappelle toi que tu n'es pas discrète quand tu m'observes..."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de coincer une mèche derrière son oreille, rouge. Sasuke sourit à nouveau.

Elle lui aura résisté longtemps, mais Sasuke obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Hinata ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

§...§

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village où ils furent accueillis par Naruto et Kiba. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier d'elle. Et Hinata se sentit rosir de plaisir. Les quatre rejoignirent Sakura et Shino qui les attendaient dans la demeure du chef. Hinata fit son rapport à Shino qui approuva silencieusement.

"Eh bien je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici," décréta Shino à la fin du rapport.

"Est-ce que vous partez tout de suite ?" S'enquit une des vieilles servantes. "Vous avez bien le temps de diner avec nous ?"

"Eh bien…" commença Sakura un peu gênée.

"Restez ", insista Kyonori. "Ce sera notre façon de vous remercier."

Les ninjas se concertèrent du regard puis Shino trancha.

"Nous acceptons votre offre généreuse."

La vieille dame se réjouit et se dépêcha de préparer la table. Sakura et Hinata se proposèrent pour l'aider et Naruto les rejoignit ensuite pour aider à son tour. Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient tous installés en rond autour d'un bon repas. Hinata, assise à côté de Sasuke, proposa de le servir.

"Fais comme tu veux."

Hinata prépara donc le bol de son "cher et tendre" et le lui tendit. Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un grognement bizarre qui la fit rougir de plaisir plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était de bonne humeur, heureuse même. Puis elle se servit son propre repas et mangea doucement tout en écoutant la conversation qui défilait devant elle.

"Alors Akari ça te fait quoi d'être débarrassée de Tamagochi ?" Demanda joyeusement Naruto.

"Je dirais soulagée... Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme."

"Ton genre d'homme ? Et quel est-il ?" Demanda curieusement Sakura.

Le ventre d'Hinata se gondola, son sourire se crispa.

"Pour commencer, plus jeune que Yamaguchi," sourit la rouquine. "Ensuite plus...mystérieux".

Hinata sentit tout son appétit s'envoler lorsque la rouquine laissa couler son regard en direction de Sasuke. Regard qui n'échappa à personne, si ce n'est au principal concerné, qui continua son repas, les yeux clos. Hinata l'observa, légèrement malheureuse, une pensée bourdonnant sans cesse dans sa tête.

 _Je ne suis pas digne de lui. Je ne suis pas..._

Hinata décrocha son regard et se força à positiver. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme ça.

"Hinata-san ?"

La brune redressa un visage surpris face à son interlocutrice.

"Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Huh ?"

Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Sakura. Mais alors pas du tout. Et tous ses regards tournés vers elle... Hinata se mit à transpirer abondamment.

"Tu étais ailleurs ?" Demanda gentiment Sakura.

Absolument mortifiée, Hinata acquiesça doucement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien," la rassura Sakura.

"Je pense qu'Hinata n'aime pas parler à table," remarqua Naruto. "Même la dernière fois au restaurant elle n'a pas dit un mot... Attends si, seulement pour demander à changer de place."

Un frisson glacée parcourut son échine, mais Hinata fit comme si de rien n'était. Naruto venait tout simplement de faire référence à l'épisode du restaurant et ... Hinata ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait ni penser à cette journée, ni au regard de Sasuke, ni à sa propre attitude. Mais Akari n'était visiblement pas du même avis.

"La dernière fois ? Vous allez souvent au restaurant ensemble ?"

"Non", répondit Kiba. "C'était une réunion exceptionnelle pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Toute notre promotion y était."

"Même Sasuke," précisa Naruto. "On pensait vraiment que froid comme il est, il ne viendrait pas. Mais au final, il est plus gentil qu'il n'y...Aïe !"

Sasuke venait de lancer ses baguettes sur le front du blond, pile sur la bosse qu'Hinata lui avait crée deux jours plutôt. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant de se reprendre et de finir silencieusement son bol de riz. Ce faisant, elle ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués que lui lancèrent ses coéquipiers. Celui qu'elle intercepta en revanche, c'est celui d'Akari. Un regard particulièrement jaugeur.

Mal-à-l'aise, la Hyuga s'éclipsa, laissant aux autres ninjas le soin de débarrasser. Elle s'adossa contre la façade extérieure de la maison et soupira pour relâcher ses muscles.

§...§

"Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée. C'est sur principe que j'ai construit ma voie de ninja."

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient éloignés dans la forêt pour discuter. D'homme à homme.

"J'ai donné ma parole à Tsunade-baba de ne jamais te quitter des yeux. Que si jamais une telle chose se produisait, de te retrouver et de te tuer."

Naruto se retourna vers lui, le regard sec : "Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, ici et maintenant."

Sasuke ricana : "Une bonne raison ? Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me tuer."

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Naruto le dévisagea lentement: "C'est ça ta réponse ? La provocation ? "

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Un courant d'air glacial les traversa, fouettant les arbres autour d'eux.

"Pourquoi as-tu désobéi aux ordres ?" Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui tourna le dos: "Je refuse de me justifier auprès de toi. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Mais je refuse de me soumettre à tes questions."

Long silence. Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux.

"Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, alors je-"

"C'est Hinata c'est ça ?"

Sasuke se figea. Naruto poursuivit.

"C'est pour Hinata que tu as désobéi. Pour la protéger."

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

"Dis moi que c'est pour-"

"Crois ce que tu veux, Naruto," le coupa Sasuke. "Moi je rentre."

§...§

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit clairement ?"

Hinata se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Akari l'avait visiblement suivie.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas clairement dit que ce Sasuke et toi vous étiez ensemble ?"

Hinata ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Ensemble, Sasuke et elle ?

"Ça m'aurait évité de nourrir inutilement des rêves à son encontre," finit la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant la tête.

La réponse étonna Hinata mais elle n'engagea pas la conversation pour autant. Qu'y avait-il à discuter ? Elle se renfrogna contre son mur, prise d'une soudaine envie de jouer les gamines capricieuses.

"Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là."

Hinata leva les yeux, un brin interrogateur. La rouquine s'avança vers elle, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille et murmura :

"Merci."

Hinata cligna des yeux, se redressa et fit entièrement face à Akari, totalement sonnée.

"Merci de m'avoir délivrée de Yamaguchi."

Sa voix tremblait, craquelée, éteinte.

"Je l'ai plutôt bien caché jusque là mais... cet homme, il me terrorisait. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement, ni à me nourrir. J'avais toujours cette boule au ventre et des débuts de nausées à chaque fois que..."

La voix de l'aubrune disparut dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Des larmes pures, cristallines. Hinata en fut prise d'une compassion sans nom. Elle saisit les mains d'Akari, les serra dans les siennes, puis lui sourit.

"Tu es la bienvenue. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider."

La phrase arracha un petit sourire à la rouquine, qui s'essuya les joues et détourna le regard, un peu rouge.

"Je t'ai observée. Tu t'es vraiment donnée pour m'aider, quitte à mettre ta vie en danger et je... je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Merci."

Hinata se sentit devenir toute penaude et se mit à tripoter ses doigts. Il est vrai qu'elle avait aidé Akari, mais c'était surtout pour elle-même qu'elle avait fait tout ça, et donc, en fait…

"Hinata ! On y va."

La principale concernée regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Akari pour voir au loin Kiba lui faire signe de la main. Hinata s'excusa auprès de sa cliente et se dirigea vers Kiba. Puis, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle retourna sur ses pas, attrapa la main d'Akari et la força à courir avec elle. Toutes les deux arrivèrent essoufflées devant l'entrée du village.

"Ouah ça va vous deux ?" S'exclama Naruto.

Hinata échangea un regard avec Akari et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Sans raisons aucunes.

Vraiment.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas la mine plus grave de Sasuke.

§...§

Sasuke s'agitait dans son sac de couchage. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ses tentatives étaient balayé par le même sentiment : la culpabilité.

Au village, tout le monde écoutait Naruto. Et pas seulement écouter, mais surtout suivre. Ce que Naruto conseillait, les anciens en tenait compte. Il avait réussi à gagner leur confiance. Il avait réussi, lui, la paria du village...

Cette confiance si précieuse, il n'avait pourtant pas hésité à la mettre en jeu pour le renégat du village.

Naruto l'avait défendu contre tous, sans jamais douter.

Et sa réponse à lui avait été de cracher sur tout ça. Cracher sur ces efforts, cracher sur cette amitié.

Tout ça elle.

 _"Toi aussi, tu me plais."_

Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait à un point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était toujours tourné vers elle. Si ce n'était pas son regard, c'était ses épaules. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Hinata, plus rien ne comptait. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il refusait de la perdre. Il avait déjà tellement perdu...

Il voulait continuer à voir Hinata, continuer à la taquiner, continuer à la désirer, continuer à la voir sourire, continuer à la séduire.

Mais pas au détriment de son amitié.

Sasuke se redressa, quitta son sac de couchage et se posta devant celui de Naruto. Le blond se réveilla, l'air hébété.

"Sa-suke ?"

Le brun sortit un kunai de sa ceinture et le planta dans sa main gauche : "Sur ce sang, je le jure, plus jamais je ne trahirais Konoha, ni toi."

Naruto lui sourit, acquiesça et retomba sur son coussin.

"Tu ne m'as jamais trahi, Sasuke. Ni Konoha. Les autres ne le comprennent peut-être pas. Mais moi, j'en ai jamais douté."

Sasuke soupira, puis s'autorisa à sourire, reconnaissant.

 _Dors bien, dobe._

§...§

Le lendemain, encore à moitié endormie, Sasuke se dirigea vers la rivière pour se laver le visage et par la même occasion refaire son bandage. Il s'interrompit dans sa besogne lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Une succession d'expiration.

Sasuke chercha l'origine de bruit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Hinata un peu plus loin. Elle exécutait des mouvements dans le vide.

"Ah tu es là, Uchiwa-kun."

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face à Shino et l'interroger : "Elle s'entraine souvent comme ça ?"

"Oui," répondit calmement Shino en déposant des bûches à ses pieds. "Tous les jours."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour la même raison que tout le monde : devenir plus fort."

Et sans plus s'occuper de lui, Shino attrapa une bûche et la jeta en direction d'Hinata. La jeune femme la trancha en deux en plein vol. Puis elle se tourna vers eux. Elle apparut légèrement surprise de le voir mais s'inclina rapidement et leur sourit.

Sasuke lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en alla.

 _Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus forte Hinata?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8  
**

Il était épuisé. Le rythme des missions que Tsunade lui confiait était effréné. La seule consolation de Sasuke résidait en la présence de son ami. Sans lui, il n'aurait sûrement pas tenu.

Et heureusement qu'il avait un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Ca lui permettrait de dormir un peu et de-

 ** _Driiing !_**

Sasuke voulut se crever les oreilles. Il soupira lourdement, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Il fut surpris de voir une jolie brune.

"Hinata ?"

§...§

Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Cela faisait plus de six semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Alors elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait sa requête. Elle serra les poings, puisa dans son courage et sonna à la porte. Sasuke apparut sur le seuil quelques secondes après.

"Hinata ?"

Ses yeux étaient voilés et des petites poches cernaient ses yeux noirs.

"O-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," murmura-t-elle timidement.

"Huh ?" Ses deux sourcils s'étaient levés. "Ohh...Oha-yo."

Silence. Hinata poursuivit, la tête dans les orteils.

"Hum, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir... Il y aura un feu d'artifice et..."

La suite fut inaudible, même pour elle. Sasuke décrypta.

"Tu veux savoir si je voulais le voir avec toi ?"

Hinata rougit et hocha la tête. Puis elle s'arrêta pour guetter la réaction du brun.

§...§

De son côté, Sasuke était épuisé, fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ronfler à en crever les tympans du voisinage. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard rempli d'espoir d'Hinata, il céda.

"C'est d'accord."

Et il ne le regretta pas. Pas en voyant le regard victorieux d'Hinata.

 _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, Hinata..._

Il soupira intérieurement, calcula mentalement le nombres d'heures qu'il pourrait dormir, évalua la quantité de fatigue que cela allait lui- Sasuke s'arrêta dans son calcul mental en s'apercevant qu'Hinata n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Elle hocha la tête avec une telle vigueur qu'il fut surpris. Tellement qu'il ne le vit pas venir.

Le baiser sur sa joue. Aussi froid et aérien qu'un flocon de neige.

Il perdit tout sa contenance et l'observa, complètement ahuri.

Un geste, tellement candide, tellement doux : ça l'avait paralysé.

Elle fuit, l'abandonnant à son air rêveur et son inutilité.

§...§

"Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?"

Elle avait juste obéit à une pulsion. Une pulsion qui l'a démangeait depuis pas mal de temps. Une **_pulsion réfléchie_**.

Hinata contempla son non sens en silence puis le dissipa d'un geste, remplacé par une autre pensée : _Et si Sasuke lui en voulait ?_

L'idée l'inquiéta profondément. Si toute sa raison lui dictait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ce geste, le doute qui nouait son cœur lui soufflait le contraire. Un minuscule doute, à peine visiblement mais qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait... Et bientôt elle fut envahi par le doute et le remord.

"Non je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Oh Kami-sama pourquoi j'ai fait ça..."

Hinata voulait remonter le temps, effacer la scène et la réécrire.

"Réécrire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux réécrire ?"

Hinata sursauta. Derrière elle se tenait Naruto, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Euh, je, c'est-à-dire que..."

Est-ce qu'elle parlait à haute voix depuis toute à l'heure ? C'était tellement gênant. Hinata se mit à se trémousser bizarrement, sous l'œil perturbé de Naruto. Long silence.

"Hm...Bon ben il faut que j'y aille moi. Je dois m'entrainer !"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Bon courage."

"Thank you, Hinata !" Lança le blond en se retournant.

Il y a des habitudes, des petits rituels dont on a du mal à se défaire. Chez Hinata, l'une d'elles consistait à ne pas bouger d'un cil jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne soit plus qu'un point orange dans l'horizon. Et ce n'est qu'après s'être assurée de ça, qu'elle retrouvait son propre chemin.

Alors par habitude, Hinata se bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit de voir disparaitre le blond. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto ne fonça pas comme une flèche. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, fit demi-tour et se posta devant elle.

"Hinata, je...en fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander mais..."

La voix de Naruto s'évanouit et Hinata se sentit devenir toute petite. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'hésiter. Alors le voir hésiter devant elle ne la rassura pas.

"Il y a un an," énonça lentement le blond, "tu m'as dit quelque chose."

"Il y a un an ... ?" Répéta la brune incertaine.

"Quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris," déclara le blond avant de se reprendre. "Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre."

Hinata cligna des yeux pour essayer de se remémorer. Puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sérieux de Naruto, elle comprit. Et tous ses membres gelèrent sur place.

"Il y a un an, face à Pein, tu m'as dit que tu..."

§...§

 _Parce que je t'adore._

C'était ça les mots qu'elle avait soufflé à Naruto avant d'être transpercée par Pein. De l'amour caché sous de l'admiration. Ou bien l'inverse ?

Ce qu'Hinata savait avec certitude en revanche, c'étaient que ces mots étaient l'exact reflet de ses sentiments. Parce qu'il avait tellement représenté pour elle : sa boussole, sa lumière, son puits de courage.

Elle qui avait prit l'habitude de pleurer tous les soirs, retrouvait le sourire chaque matin après l'avoir espionné. De l'admiration. Et puis de l'amour. Cela s'était fait tellement progressivement qu'elle serait incapable de dire quand : quand est-ce qu'elle a arrêté de l'admirer pour l'aimer ? Mais avait-elle seulement arrêté de l'admirer ? Peut-être que c'est l'admiration qui avait alimenté l'amour ? L'idéal...

"Hina -"

"Celui qui rêve mais n'agit pas, cultive le cauchemar."

"Hein ?"

Elle redressa la tête et sourit.

"Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais chaque soir que je devenais plus forte. Mais chaque matin, je me souvenais que mon père m'avait reniée pour Hanabi. Je n'étais plus l'héritière du clan. Parce que j'étais plus faible que ma cadette de cinq ans ! J'étais tellement désespérée, tellement seule. Mais je t'ai vu, toi et tes efforts... Tu m'as donnée envie d'y croire à nouveau ! Tu m'as fait comprendre que si je m'entrainais plus dure, alors je pouvais peut-être récupérer mon... et c'est pour ça que je...Que je t'ai adoré, Naruto-kun."

 _...Plus que n'importe qui au monde._ Mais cette partie de l'histoire, Hinata la garda pour elle. Oui, elle avait aimé Naruto. Peut-être même continuait-elle à l'aimer un peu ? Mais différemment. Elle ne voulait plus l'aimer comme avant. Moins d'admiration pour moins d'amour.

"Hinata, tu..."

Elle redressa les yeux. Naruto semblait très pensif.

"Tu y arriveras," finit-il par dire. "J'en suis sûr. Parce que toi et moi, nous partageons la même voie ninja."

L'émotion qui enfla le cœur d'Hinata lui paralysa la gorge. Alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Tu es forte Hinata. Et un jour, il faudra bien que ton père le voit aussi."

Hinata acquiesça à nouveau, incapable de retenir ses larmes et son sourire plus longtemps.

"Un jour, toi et moi, on siègera sur le siège au Conseil de Konoha. Moi en tant qu'Hokage. Toi en tant que chef du clan Hyuga. On s'en fait la promesse !"

La dernière partie surpris Hinata et redressa la tête. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire chaleureux et enthousiaste. Elle sourit à son tour et confirma à nouveau.

"Hai ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !"

La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas effondrée lorsque Naruto et Sakura se sont avoués leur amour, c'était ce même sourire. Parce que tant que Naruto continuait de sourire, elle serait heureuse. Peu importe qu'il l'aime ou non, pourvu qu'il continue d'être lui.

 _Je veux que tu sois heureux, Naruto-kun. Même si c'est sans moi._

§...§

S'habillant, se déshabillant, se rhabillant et se déshabillant encore une fois, Hinata fondait.

Elle se savait pas quoi porter. Au départ, elle voulait porter un kimono. Mais elle avait peur de paraitre trop habillée. Alors elle enfila sa tenue de ninja. Mais elle eut alors peur de paraitre trop sérieuse et distante. Elle pensa à sa robe d'été blanche mais les nuits étaient froides. Finalement l'ainée des Hyugas se décida pour une jupe noire et un pull crème manches trois quart. Elle enfila ses scandales ninja et sortit de la maison.

Comme promis, Sasuke l'attendait devant le manoir, les bras croisés et adossé contre la façade externe. Hinata le rejoignit rapidement, s'inclina pour s'excuser du retard et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la place principale du village.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Devait-elle lui attraper la main ? S'excuser de lui avoir volé un baiser ? Et comment allait-elle expliquer aux autres ce qu'elle faisait en compagnie de Sasuke ?

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son raisonnement: Sasuke s'était arrêté. Hinata se tourna vers lui.

"Je connais un meilleur endroit pour voir le feu d'artifice." Finit-il par dire. "Suis-moi !"

"D-D'accord."

Ils traversèrent un petit bois, grimpèrent une pente et Sasuke tendit finalement sa main à Hinata pour l'aider à se hisser. Arrivés au sommet, Hinata hoqueta de surprise.

La vue était vraiment dégagée par ici. Et les villageois ressemblaient à des petites fourmis.

Sasuke s'assit en tailleur contre un arbre et fixa le ciel. Hinata l'imita et s'assit légèrement en retrait.

Des fusées déchiraient le ciel, les éclats colorées qui embrasaient la nuit. Hinata se sentit heureuse. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et en profita pour observer discrètement Sasuke.

Il détacha ses yeux du ciel et noua son regard au sien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle basculait dans des bras protecteurs, les yeux rivés au ciel illuminé, une paire de lèvres se mouvant contre la sienne.

§...§

Il l'embrassait. A en perdre la raison. C'était tellement agréable. Leurs lèvres qui se collaient, se décollaient. Il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur.

Son visage n'était qu'éclairé par les feux d'artifices. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce.

Sasuke sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, le souffle court et l'observa longuement.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il mourrait d'envie de libérer sa poitrine. Mais il renonça.

Il avait peur de l'effrayer, peur de briser la magie du moment.

Alors il garda ses "je t'aime" pour lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

§...§

Adossée contre un arbre, à l'ombre, Hinata rêvait. Son regard s'était fixé dans le vide et un sourire très doux s'étalait sur son visage. Puis elle leva la tête et inspira doucement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse, aussi sereine. Son cœur battait régulièrement mais un peu plus rapidement.

Il y a quelque temps lorsqu'elle pensait à Sasuke, elle se sentait faible et s'aimait moins. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle pensait à Sasuke, eh bien, elle se sentait **_bien_**. Plus jolie, plus confiante.

 _Des millions de baisers furtifs éclosant les cocons de son ventre._

Ils étaient rentrés main dans la main le soir. Il l'avait déposé devant chez elle et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de partir. Hinata sourit niaisement au souvenir. Elle n'était pas gênée, elle n'était pas rougissante. Elle était apaisée, heureuse.

"Hinata !"

Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux coéquipiers qui venaient à sa rencontre.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit Kiba en posant sa main sur son front.

"Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?" S'étonna Hinata.

"Parce que tu brilles," répondit Shino.

"Je brille ?" Répéta Hinata, confuse.

"Ouais, comme une luciole," confirma Kiba.

C'est en voyant son sourire moqueur qu'elle comprit que ces deux coéquipiers la taquinaient.

"Hahaha ! Tu marches vraiment à tous les coups Hinata !"

Même Shino semblait s'éclater. Hinata baissa les yeux, penaude.

"Cela dit, c'est vrai Hinata," reprit Kiba."Tu rayonnes. On te sent plus heureuse. Et ça nous fait plaisir. Pas vrai Shino ?"

Le manipulateur d'insecte acquiesça. Hinata observa tour à tour ses amis avant de sourire.

"Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que je brille un peu plus."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

"Une mission ? Seulement moi ?"

Hinata faisait la route avec Shino vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Et son ami lui expliquait que l'Hokage l'avait convoquée.

"Oui. Ni moi, ni Kiba n'y participerons."

"Je vois."

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence absolu. Mais pas pesant. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle aimait énormément chez Shino: il la laissait penser tranquillement tout en restant près d'elle. Parfois il échangeait leurs réflexions, parfois il partageait un peu de silence.

"On est arrivé."

Hinata acquiesça et se dirigea seule vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce serait sa première mission sans ses coéquipiers. Elle savait bien qu'un jour cela devait arriver. Mais ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose.

Elle se figea en voyant deux personnes quitter le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Il était là, avec Naruto. Ils discutaient tous les deux, peut-être de leur prochaine mission. Hinata le vit se masser le front, signe de fatigue. Puis il se redressa et l'aperçut. Naruto dut remarquer le regard fixe de Sasuke car il se retourna également. Hinata s'avança timidement vers eux.

"Konichiwa," souffla Hinata.

Puis avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était en train de se tripoter nerveusement les doigts, l'air ailleurs.

"Hinata !" S'exclama Naruto."Tu as été appelée ?"

Hinata hocha la tête timidement. C'est comme si tous ses réflexes de petite fille revenaient au galop.

"Où se déroulera ta mission ?"

C'était Sasuke qui venait de parler. Hinata et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, le dernier un peu surpris.

"Hm... Je ne sais pas encore."

"Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour que tu sois sur cette mission avec Sakura," réfléchit Naruto.

"Suna," finit Sasuke.

 _Suna ? Sakura partait en mission pour le village de Suna ?_ Hinata était un peu étonnée. Mais elle ne put en savoir davantage: les deux garçons partaient.

Hinata étouffa l'élan qui la poussait à les suivre et pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura et Shikamaru étaient déjà présents. Elle les salua d'un geste de la tête. Puis l'Hokage parla.

"Comme tu l'auras compris Hinata, tu seras en mission avec ces deux là." Puis se tournant vers les deux ninjas : "Sakura, Shikamaru, je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer les détails de la mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Le ton de la rose était étrangement peu convaincu.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Les trois ninja quittèrent le bâtiment et Shikamaru la briefa.

"Nous avons été appelé par le village de Suna. Pour assurer la protection rapprochée de Kazekage."

"La protection du Kazekage ?"

Hinata ne put masquer sa surprise. Non seulement Sabaku-no-Gaara était loin d'être le genre de personne à avoir besoin de protection mais surtout...

"Pourquoi ils se sont adressés à nous alors qu'ils ont leurs propre forces militaires ?" Anticipa Shikamaru. "C'est parce que la situation politique de Suna est quelque peu instable ces jours-ci et-"

Sakura prit le relais.

"En fait, la situation politique de Suna est pour le moins chaotique. D'un point de vue extérieur, la paix semble régner. Mais au niveau interne, rien de va plus. Beaucoup de faction rebelles veulent évincer Gaara du pouvoir en raison de son passé. Et pour cela, ils envoient régulièrement des assassins à ses trousses."

"Oui mais ça ne devrait pas être chose très compliqué pour lui de venir à bout de ces assassin?" Objecta doucement Hinata. "C'est quelqu'un de très fort..."

Et "fort" n'était qu'un euphémisme de ce que Gaara était.

"C'est là que les choses se corsent," expliqua Sakura. "Évidemment que le Kazekage est suffisamment puissant pour éliminer ces assassins. Il en a les capacités, le pouvoir et la légitimité."

"Mais il ne le veut pas," finit Shikamaru.

"Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Hinata.

"Parce que ce serait donner raisons aux rebelles," asséna Shikamaru. "Leur objectif est de discréditer Gaara, de l'amener à tuer un citoyen de Suna sous les yeux de son peuple. Et même si ce citoyen est un assassin, que Gaara serait en légitime défense, le peuple nourrirait tout de même de la méfiance à son égard. Et c'est ce qu'il veut éviter à tout prix. Sabaku-no-Gaara veut avant tout gagner la confiance de son peuple."

"Mais pourquoi des ninjas de Konoha ?" Demanda Hinata

"Gaara ne veut pas impliquer sa garde personnelle non plus," clarifia Shikamaru. "Alors en demandant de l'aide à de ninjas alliés pour sa protection, il s'assure une neutralité."

"C'est pour lui, la solution la plus pacifique," poursuivit Sakura.

Hinata hocha la tête tout en se sentant prise d'une étrange tristesse. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Gaara. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de lui, c'était son teint lisse, son aura oppressante et la terreur qu'il lui avait inspirée durant l'examen Chunin.

Mais elle avait entendu parler des efforts qu'il avait fait, du sacrifice de sa propre vie, pour se faire aimer de son village. Elle l'avait même admiré pour cela. Alors savoir que certaines personnes ne croyaient toujours pas en lui la faisait se sentir assez mal. Mal pour lui, mal pour elle.

 _Est-ce si dur de s'émanciper d'une apparence ? Est-ce si dur de faire comprendre aux autres qu'on a changé ?_

Puis une question s'imposa à Hinata.

"Mais est-ce que Konoha ne risque pas de représailles ? Si nous attaquons quelqu'un de ce village, je veux dire."

"Non. Gaara nous a promis cette immunité diplomatique. Si jamais nos actions dépassent le cadre de notre mission ou est mal jugée par Suna, nous serons jugé **à** et **par** Konoha."

Hinata hocha la tête.

"Nous partons après-demain. Préparez vous bien. Cette mission pourrait être plus longue que prévue."

"Hai !"

§...§

Le vent soufflait calmement, les criquets chantaient et Hinata était assise exactement à la même place où elle s'était faite cette promesse, il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

"Devenir plus forte."

Hinata ramena un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa ses pensées flotter autour d'elle. Tout d'abord elle pensa à la mission qu'on venait de lui confier. La protection du Kazekage, rien que ça !

Une mission hautement prestigieuse et très importante. Mais...

Hinata n'arrêtait pas de se dire que quelque chose clochait. Trois personnes, trois ninjas. Aucun spécialiste du corps à corps. Sakura était une ninja médicale. Sa présence peut se justifier par la nécessité de soigner rapidement le Kazekage en cas de blessure. Shikamaru lui était un excellent stratège. Débusquer une faction rebelle rentrait dans ses cordes. Et enfin, il y avait elle...

Hinata supposait que sa présence reposait sur ses yeux qui permettaient un espionnage des plus efficace. Elle n'excellait pas au combat donc c'était la seule explication logique.

Mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de quatrième membre ? Un ninja capable d'assurer la protection effective de Gaara ? Est-ce que l'Hokage envisageait qu'elle puisse être aussi cette personne ? Mais ne serait-ce pas la surestimer ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une telle responsabilité...

Hinata raffermit son emprise, prise d'une froideur soudaine. Au delà de tout ça, ce qui surplombait les pensées d'Hinata, c'était un prénom.

"Uchiwa Sasuke."

Il avait tellement de visages, tellement de personnalités. Elle le découvrait sous tellement de qualificatifs qu'elle se sentait parfois prise de vertige. Le petit garçon fier et égocentrique, le garçon rongé par la haine et la froideur, le jeune homme hautain et moqueur, l'homme en devenir si doux.

Hinata porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour se remémorer la sensation. Chaud, vertigineux et incroyablement doux. Et l'intensité dans son regard...

Hinata se sentait prête à puiser tout son courage dans ce simple regard bienveillant.

Enveloppée par le souvenir, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et Morphée l'accueillit.

§...§

 _Un fond noir, une table blanche, de la viande grillant doucement._

 _Elle est assise. Elle détache son regard de la table et face à elle, Naruto et Sakura se jurent leur amour. Ils sont heureux, complices._

 _Elle veut voir autre chose. Elle tombe sur Ino et Shikamaru qui discutent tranquillement. Elle essaye de leur parler mais ils l'ignorent. Elle n'existe pas._

 _Elle essaie de voir ses amis. Mais ils sont loin, si loin. Ils ne l'entendent pas._

 _Elle se sent seule, prise au piège. Puis quelque chose la bouscule._

 _Quelqu'un._

 _Et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle est allongée sur le banc, Uchiwa Sasuke lui bloquant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Elle se débat, il l'embrasse._

 _Il se sépare d'elle, elle réalise qu'il a changé. Torse nu, cheveux mouillés, yeux rubis, ailes noires érigés dans le dos._

 _Il enfouit sa tête au creux de sa poitrine. Elle gémit. De plaisir. Mais se débat également._

 _"On va nous voir, on va nous regarder."_

 _"Il n'y a personne ici, Hinata. Rien que toi et moi."_

 _Elle jette un coup d'œil aux environs. La voix disait vrai : il n'y avait plus personne. Ses poignets se libèrent. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de l' **homme** et s'abandonne complètement._

 _"Tu es à moi Hinata."_

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux pour se rappeler où elle était. La lumière pénétra sa pupille, la pièce s'éclaircit et les dunes de sable lui rappelèrent où elle était.

Le village de Suna.

Hinata ramena ses bras contre ses jambes, prise de sueur froide. Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Un rêve érotique. La sensation de perte de contrôle, d'étouffement, c'était tellement...plaisant. Affreusement plaisant.

"Tu es réveillée ?"

Hinata faillit hurler de terreur en entendant la voix monocorde. Mais en tant que jeune fille de bonne famille (à savoir par-là, entrainée à tout intériorisée, même ses souffrances), elle ravala sa surprise et se tourna vers le paravent.

"Oui, Kazekage-sama."

"Alors prépare-toi. Je t'attends dehors".

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Hinata en profita pour quitter ses draps et se préparer. Elle avait été assignée à la garde rapprochée de Gaara, aussi bizarre et incohérent que cela puisse être. Elle était donc obligée d'être constamment avec lui, même le soir.

Au début, elle avait assez mal vécu la chose. Une intrusion dans sa vie privée. D'autant plus que le Kazekage ne dormait que très peu la nuit (un effet secondaire de ses années passés à abriter un démon, parait-il). Mais avec le temps, elle s'était peu à peu habituée à la chose. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait installé un paravent en guise de séparation.

Et puis le Kazekage n'était plus aussi terrifiant qu'avant. Il ne savait juste pas comment nouer avec les autres et Hinata ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Elle était un peu comme lui. Mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir des amis très prévenants et patients.

Hinata termina d'ajuster sa tenue et rejoignit le Kazekage. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de réunion et Hinata se posta derrière le roux.

En deux semaines qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait jamais eu à lever le petit doigt. Aucune attaque, aucune tentative d'assassinat.

La réunion se déroula sans encombre et Hinata suivit Gaara dans le couloir.

"Est-ce que tu connais Uzumaki Naruto ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

"Et que penses-tu de lui ?"

Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle pensait de Naruto qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un monstre ?"

Hinata sursauta, comme piquée par aiguille.

"Non Naruto-kun n'est pas un monstre !"

Gaara se tourna vers elle, presqu'étonné : "Pourtant il a abrité un démon en lui. Ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre pour toi ? N'as-tu jamais eu peur de lui ?"

Hinata baissa les yeux. Puis elle secoua doucement la tête. Non, elle n'avait jamais craint Naruto. Jamais.

"Tu es très étrange, Hinata. Sûrement inconsciente."

"Sûrement Kazekage-sama."

"Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Gaara. On a le même âge."

"Huh ?" S'étonna Hinata. "Très bien, Gaara-sama."

Le roux la dévisagea froidement, puis retourna à ses occupations.

§...§

"Nous repartons pour Konoha."

La déclaration de Shikamaru intrigua Hinata. Sakura se releva également.

"Mais nous n'avons rien fait encore," protesta Sakura.

"Je sais," soupira Shikamaru. "Mais Gaara estime que notre présence est désormais inutile. Aucune attaque en deux semaines. Il ne veut pas nous retenir plus que de raison."

"Alors on remballe tout ? Quand partons-nous ?" Demanda la rose.

"Ce soir. Soyez prêtes."

"Hai !"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Hinata était heureuse de rentrer. Évidemment, elle avait commencé à s'habituer à Suna et à la magnificence de ses dunes. Mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ses proches. Sur cette pensée, elle finit d'emballer ses affaires.

"Alors Hinata ? Prête à rentrer ?"

La brune se tourna vers la source de la voix et hocha la tête. Avec cette mission, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Sakura.

"Oui, je viens de finir d'empaqueter mes affaires."

"Et tu as pu acheter un cadeau à ta sœur ?"

"Oui, c'est fait."

"Fais-voir !"

Hinata lui présenta un ensemble noir avec une ceinture bariolée dans le style oriental de Suna. Une tenue parfaite pour la sportive Hanabi.

"Je t'envie un peu d'avoir une petite sœur," murmura Sakura en observant le tissu."Quand je te vois aussi heureuse en pensant à ta sœur, ça me donne un peu envie."

"Pourtant ce n'est pas toujours facile. Hanabi elle-"

Un coup à la porte interrompit l'échange des deux filles. C'était leur chef d'équipe

"Sakura, Hinata, on y va."

§...§

Konoha. Le village de la feuille caché.

Hinata était heureuse de retrouver son village. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle sourit en entendant le glatissement de l'aigle. Le signe qu'elle était chez elle. Son bonheur s'accentua lorsqu'elle et Sakura tombèrent sur Naruto.

Car qui dit Naruto, disait forcément un certain brun aux yeux noirs.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Par pudeur, Hinata détourna le regard et attendit la fin des embrassades.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Hinata redressa la tête face au ton inquiet de Sakura et observa à son tour Naruto. Le blond semblait en effet légèrement morose.

"C'est Sasuke. Il est à l'hôpital et il-"

Hinata n'écoutait déjà plus. Son cœur s'élança dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Elle arriva devant la chambre, blanche comme un linge.

Il était là, adossé sur le lit d'hôpital, des bandages autour du front et du torse, le regard fixé à la fenêtre. Il semblait particulièrement ennuyé. Puis il l'aperçut et-

"Hinata ?"

Elle éclata en sanglot.

§...§

L'hôpital de Konoha. A force d'y séjourner, Sasuke se demandait s'il ne devrait pas y souscrire un abonnement.

Cela dit...

Sasuke observa le village à travers la fenêtre ouverte et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux. Ni de gardes aux portes.

Cette pensée le rendait heureux. Une sensation qui valait les blessures sévères qu'on lui avait infligé.

Un courant d'air traversa la pièce et Sasuke se sentit l'humeur à rencontrer Morphée. Mais il s'arrêta en sentant une présence près de la porte.

Une jolie brune, le front ruissela nant de sueur, le souffle court et-

Le regard perdu.

"Hinata ?"

Elle s'effondra et se mit à pleurer.

§...§

"J'ai cru que... j'ai cru-"

Elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Plus de Sasuke pour la taquiner, plus de Sasuke pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, plus de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, plus de Sasuke pour faire battre son cœur. L'espace de cinq minutes, elle avait cru avoir perdu Sasuke.

"Je suis là, Hinata," souffla Sasuke. "Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire notable qui aura raison de moi."

Malgré le ton réconfortant, Hinata tremblait encore de tous ses membres. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, à respirer. La peur. Le soulagement. Le nœud. Le papillon.

"Et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé à Suna ?"

Hinata médita la proposition de Sasuke. Puis elle hocha la tête, s'installa sur le tabouret et commença son récit d'une voix tremblante.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

C'était en captant le regard perçant d'une inconnue dans la rue que Sasuke l'avait comprit : sa liaison avec Hinata n'était plus un secret pour personne. Chose inévitable lorsqu'on vivait dans un village, même un aussi grand que Konoha. Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience.

Ce qui était plus agaçant en revanche, c'était la nouvelle attitude des femmes à son égard. Bien plus aguicheuses, beaucoup moins pudiques. Avant Hinata, son statut d'ancien déserteur avait eu un effet répulsif sur les femmes. Mais maintenant qu'il était en couple, son côté dangereux s'effaçait et les femmes affluaient à nouveau.

S'il avait eu l'idée de profiter de cet élan pour rendre jalouse Hinata, il déchanta rapidement en voyant à quel point ça la mettait mal à l'aise. À chaque regard intéressé, Hinata s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

Elle lui en avait même lâché la main une fois.

Et il détestait ça...

§...§

La main sur la joue, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, Hinata observait Sasuke face à son bol de nouilles. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant d'avaler une bouchée, Hinata se sentit pétiller.

Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais Sasuke la rendait heureuse sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Ses gestes, ses mimiques, ses regards taquins, il avait ce don pour la mettre à l'aise. Et la faire rire pour un rien.

"Je vous sers autre chose ?"

Ils rompirent le contact visuel en même temps et Hinata déclina poliment l'offre de la serveuse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les regards et les chuchotements qui s'élevaient tout autour d'eux.

Hinata baissa la tête. Son cocon de bien-être venait d'éclater, assailli par la gêne et le malaise.

"Il va falloir t'y habituer Hinata," énonça Sasuke. "Maintenant que tu es ma petite amie, tu vas forcément attirer les regards."

Hinata sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous la pression. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à attirer l'attention sur elle. Un état de fait qui l'avait fait souffrir plus jeune, auquel elle s'était accoutumée par la suite. Et qu'elle avait même fini par apprécier avec le temps.

Se fondre dans la masse, observer les gens, être au première loge du théâtre de la vie... ça avait ses avantages !

 _Mais..._

"Tu attires vraiment les femmes à toi," déclara nerveusement Hinata en souriant à sa salade.

En fait en disant cela, elle essayait de masquer sa jalousie. Et c'était d'une tristesse... Parce que Sasuke, ancien déserteur ou non, attirait les femmes à lui comme du mouche à miel. Tout à l'heure une femme dans la rue lui avait fait un clin d'œil, une autre avait rajusté son décolleté, une autre encore l'avait frôlé de manière suggestive. Et Hinata n'était pas vraiment habituée à la compétition.

"Et encore depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est pire," soupira Sasuke. "Maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, elles s'imaginent avoir une chance."

Il ponctua le tout en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il ne mesurait pas, c'était l'impact que ses mots avaient sur elle. Si ces femmes pensaient avoir une chance face à elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'elles la jugeaient banale. _Indigne d'être une rivale de taille._

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Hinata soupira de lassitude, un cheveu fou témoignant de sa morosité

"Cela dit si tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs...?"

Elle redressa la tête, dévisagea son petit ami, puis secoua la tête.

Elle voulait affronter ça. Maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à aimer, et qui l'aimait en retour, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Alors elle changea de sujet.

"Comment va ta blessure ? Est-ce qu'elle guérit bien ?"

"Plutôt bien," répondit Sasuke. "La pommade que tu m'as filée est très efficace. Une de tes créations ?"

Hinata acquiesça: "Selon le dosage, un remède peut passer du baume au poison. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fascinée."

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin :"Alors je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que tu ne te sois pas tromper dans tes calculs !"

Hinata fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Mais Sasuke poursuivit.

"Ça me rappelle Haku. Lui aussi aimait cultiver les plantes."

"Haku ? Une ancienne mission ?"

Sasuke acquiesça et se mit à raconter l'anecdote.

§...§

Des fils d'eau sortaient de ses paumes et Hinata les étala face à elle selon un rythme et une vitesse bien précis. La toile se dessina et bientôt un bouclier imperméable se dressa face à elle.

Hinata désactiva ses pupilles et sourit, satisfaite. C'était sa nouvelle technique : un justu crée par elle et elle seule.

C'était sa conversation avec Sasuke qui lui avait inspiré cette technique. Le dosage en plante, la cuisson en cuisine, la vitesse et le rythme en combat... Chaque matière avait ses variables propre, celles qui influaient sur le résultat.

Pour son mur, suivant le rythme et la vitesse d'exécution, ses propriétés changeaient. Cela pouvait passer du bouclier imperméable à la toile d'araignée en passant par la barrière suceuse de chakra.

A chaque exécution, sa propriété.

Un courant d'air traversa la plaine et Hinata en profita pour respirer l'air pur.

"Vois père ! Vois les efforts que je fais pour toi."

Elle deviendra une grande ninja. Elle récupèrera son titre d'héritière. Elle rendra fière son père. Elle sera une bonne chef de clan. Par le travail et la volonté.

"Byakugan !"

§...§

En rentrant chez elle, Hinata entendit des éclats de voix. Des petits cris, émis à un rythme régulier. Et cela provenait du jardin. Elle s'avança lentement et pencha la tête.

C'était Hanabi.

Comme à son habitude, la cadette de Hiashi s'entrainait d'arrache-pied. Sa maitrise du Byakugan n'était peut-être pas aussi poussée que celle de Neji à son âge, mais sa rapidité d'exécution et son agilité en faisait une adversaire redoutable.

Hanabi était toute désignée pour prendre la relève de Père. Elle avait le talent, la discipline, le sérieux...Tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour l'instant, c'était l'âge. Elle n'avait que 11 ans.

Hinata se détacha de sa contemplation et s'adossa totalement au mur pour observer le ciel.

Il y a sept ans, son père et les anciens du clan avaient organisé un combat entre les deux sœurs. La récompense à la clé ? Le tire d'héritière de la Sôke. Ce combat, ce fut Hanabi qui le remporta. Hinata avait rejoint l'Académie et Hiashi avait peu à peu délaissé sa fille ainée pour ne plus se concentrer que sur sa cadette. Un an plus tard elle était confiée au bons soins de Kurenai-sensei.

A l'époque, elle avait cru que son Père avait renoncé à elle, totalement. Mais elle avait tort. Envoutée par la détermination de Naruto, elle avait ouvert les yeux sur un fait :

Elle n'avait pas été marquée du sceau de l'Oiseau en cage.

Elle n'avait toujours pas été évincée de la branche principale. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

Père n'avait pas encore renoncé à elle. Pas totalement en tout cas.

Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir de briller, l'espoir de ne pas finir dans l'ombre, l'espoir de ne pas vivre une vie de servitude...

 ** _Car celle qui n'était pas à la tête du clan finirait dans l'ombre de l'autre_** **.**

L'une devra consacrer sa vie et celle de ses enfants à protéger la famille de l'autre.

Hinata ne voulait pas d'une telle vie. Qui voudrait d'un tel destin ? Quel parent voudrait ce genre de futur pour ses enfants ? Quel genre d'ainé souhaiterait un tel futur à sa sœur ?

 ** _Le clan Hyuga ou le clan maudit qui annihilait les liens du sang._**

Hinata avait pensé à se sacrifier pour sa sœur, lui laisser le clan, finir dans l'ombre et ne pas avoir de famille. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se résigner à cette idée. C'était peut-être égoïste mais...

Mais...

 _"Je ne veux pas de ta charité, nee-san. Si je dois devenir la leader du clan Hyuga, ce serait parce que je t'ai battue. Parce que j'aurais été la meilleure. Je ne veux pas te **devoir** la liberté, je veux la **gagner**. Alors ne m'insulte pas et affronte-moi de toutes tes forces."_

Un jour l'une finira par haïr l'autre, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Les deux filles de Hyuga Hiashi le réalisaient parfaitement.

"Tu es rentrée Nee-san ?"

Hinata se détacha du mur, se tourna vers sa petite sœur et la contempla : "Cette tenue te va à ravir. Je ne regrette pas mon choix."

Hanabi s'observa quelques minutes, puis détourna le regard en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Est-ce que Père est là ?"

Hanabi secoua la tête. Puis redressa la tête, les yeux remplis d'excitation. Car qui disait absence du paternel, disait libre accès aux cuisines. Et qui disait libre accès aux cuisines, disait...

"Que veux-tu que je te cuisine ?" Abdiqua Hinata.

"Ramen !"

Hinata acquiesça et retroussa ses manches.

Elles le savaient parfaitement : l'une finira par haïr l'autre.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Hinata de cuisiner pour sa sœur, et sa sœur de dévorer sa nourriture.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer profondément.

Même si cela ne durera pas.

§...§

"Alors tu sors avec Sasuke ?"

Hinata hocha vigoureusement face à la question de Kiba. Puis elle se mit à tripoter ses doigts, sous le regard surpris de ses deux amis.

"C'est...surprenant," déclara Kiba.

Akamaru aboya. Hinata détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

"J'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke serait ton genre d'homme."

"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que..."

Hinata sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains s'abattre sur ses épaules et un visage se pencher vers le sien. Kiba.

"L'essentiel c'est qu'il te rende heureuse," Déclara sérieusement Kiba avant de se redresser : "Il te rend heureuse au moins ?"

"Oui, bien sûr ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Et doux. Et prévenant."

"J'ai pas l'impression qu'on parle du même Uchiwa Sasuke," intervint Shino.

"Eh bien, c'est parce que..."

"Mais comme l'a dit Kiba, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureuse," énonça calmement Shino.

Hinata acquiesça, puis se remit à jouer avec ses doigts.

"Sinon, de votre côté ...?"

"De notre côté ?" S'interrogea Shino.

"Sentimentalement ?" Demanda Kiba.

Hinata hocha la tête.

"Hm... pas vraiment ma priorité," réfléchit Kiba."Je ne dis pas non remarque. Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité."

Quant à Shino sa réponse fut expéditive:

"Je fais peur aux femmes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :  
**

A l'Académie ninja, certains cours n'étaient pas entièrement dédiés à la voie du ninja. Du moins pas directement. C'était le cas des cours de composition florale, de cuisine et de pêche.

Hinata, qui avait déjà de solide connaissance en plantes et remèdes et qui n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la chasse, avait choisi les cours de cuisine. Et elle avait prit tellement plaisir à ce cours que même après l'école, elle testaient en douce ses créations dans les cuisines, avec la complicité de sa sœur et des servantes.

Toujours est-il que depuis, Hinata adorait cuisiner pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Alors lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'en sept mois de relation, elle n'avait encore jamais rien cuisiné à Sasuke, elle s'offusqua elle-même.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle se tenait là, dans la cuisine de son cher et tendre, face à une casserole bouillante. Elle s'était munie d'un tablier lavande pour l'occasion et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés.

Elle goûta rapidement le plat qui mijotait et fut satisfaite du résultat.

"C'est prêt !"

Pas de réponse.

Hinata retira son tablier et s'approcha du canapé. Elle sourit en voyant que Sasuke s'était endormi. Il était tellement pris par ses missions qu'il en finissait épuisé. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher une couverture et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une main s'empara de son bras et l'attira vers le canapé.

"Tu baisses bien trop souvent ta garde, Hinata," murmura Sasuke.

Il s'était placé au dessus d'elle, plus réveillé que jamais, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

"C'est peut-être la 135ème fois que j'arrive à te surprendre comme ça."

Hinata sentit la petite pique. Flattée dans son ego de ninja, elle répliqua.

"Nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain. C'est normal que je-"

"Tu crois que la mort se soucierait de savoir si tu es prête pour te faucher ?"

La sècheresse soudaine du ton paralysa Hinata. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son regard: froid, vide. Mal-à-l'aise, Hinata voulut se dégager mais Sasuke la retint d'une poigne de fer. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il colla son front au sien.

"Je refuse de te perdre."

Hinata cessa de gesticuler et ouvrit les yeux.

"Comme je l'ai perdue _Elle_."

 _Elle ?_ Une autre femme ?

"Ma mère. Cette femme qui m'a aimé de tout son cœur alors que moi j'étais trop égoïste pour le comprendre."

Sasuke fixait un point au loin, happé par ses souvenirs. Hinata l'observa.

Elle et lui avait beaucoup parlé. La plupart du temps, de leurs anciennes missions. Parfois de sa vie de déserteur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait **ce** **passé**. L'avant massacre des Uchiwa.

"Je l'ai perdue," souffla Sasuke. "Et j'en ai tellement souffert...J'ai tellement souhaité revenir en arrière. Profiter à nouveau de chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses regards..."

Hinata tendit la main, et la passa entre les mèches de Sasuke. Il en revint à elle, plongeant sa douleur en elle.

"J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de perdre à nouveau."

 _La_ _goutte_ s'écrasa sur la joue d'Hinata et coula vers le canapé. _Suivie d'une autre_. _Puis une autre. Et encore une._

"Mais je t'ai aimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Hinata. Mais tu m'as fait t'aimer."

"Sa-Sasuke"

 _C'était comme si elle pleurait ses larmes à lui. Comme si elle pleurait pour lui._

"Et j'ai peur Hinata. Peur de te perdre Hinata. Je me sens si faible de penser comme ça mais je refuse tellement de te perdre. Je ne veux pas revivre ce sentiment d'abandon."

A cet instant, elle vit tout de Sasuke. Elle vit son chagrin, elle vit ses angoisses, elle vit ses déchirures, elle vit ses espoirs, elle vit ses joies. Tous ces sentiments qui faisaient échos aux siens.

Très lentement, Hinata ramena le visage de Sasuke vers le sien.

Elle initia le baiser.

Il y répondit ardemment.

§...§

Au moment où elle l'attira à elle et qu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, Sasuke comprit qu'aujourd'hui, l'issue du baiser serait tout autre.

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était dans son canapé et lui au dessus d'elle. Ensuite parce qu'elle gémissait et rougissait comme jamais. Et enfin, parce qu'ils étaient seuls dans son appartement.

Et donc personne pour les interrompre.

"Sa-suke att..."

 _Par pitié Hinata, ne me demande pas d'arrêter. Par pitié ne me fais pas ça..._

Il intensifia les lignées de baisers, tout en continuant ses prières. Il était incapable de dire s'il serait prêt à lui pardonner une telle requête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Pas après s'être autant ouvert à elle...

D'un geste presque coléreux, il remonta les poignets d'Hinata au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de conviction, de férocité. Il devait prévenir, étouffer tout regain de conscience.

Elle gémit, ferma les yeux.

Et il sût qu'il avait gagné.

§...§

 _Vertige._

Elle glissa ses mains autours de ses épaules. Il nicha ses lèvres dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Elle coula ses mains tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il répliqua en frôlant son téton droit.

 _Décharge électrique._

Elle était incapable de dire à quel moment ils passèrent du canapé au lit. Ni à quel moment leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent dans tout l'appartement.

Elle juste là, avec Sasuke et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Tant pis pour le plat qu'elle avait cuisiné. Tant pis pour la douleur qui l'envahirait lorsqu'il fondrait en elle.

Elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort, de l'amour.

Elle voulait l'aimer.

Au delà des mots.

§...§

Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas à quel sentiment il le devait, mais il tremblait. Fébrile, peut-être nerveux, mais tellement heureux.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou. A un point que son cœur était prêt à déchiqueter son torse.

 _Hinata..._

Son corps souple, ses cheveux.

 _Hinata..._

Il était en elle. Dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur.

 _Hinata..._

C'était chaud, accueillant.

Il voulut induire le mouvement mais hésita face aux grimaces d'Hinata. Elle sembla le remarquer, car elle passa une main sur ses mèches humides et lui embrassa le front.

Un encouragement.

Il entama lentement ses mouvements, elle s'accrocha à lui.

Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu et s'autorisa à accélérer la cadence. Elle soupira, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges.

Il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

"Je...Sasu... je.. ah !"

Son corps souple, ses gémissements, ses formes douces...

Il devenait fou, ivre de plaisir !

"Sa...Sasuke !"

Il les délivra tous les deux.

§...§

Les bras de son petit ami autour de ses épaules nues, Hinata réfléchissait, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke.

Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avait été vraiment... _singulier_. Singulier, elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier.

Une **bulle** de sensation coupée de l'espace temps.

Chacun de ses cinq sens n'avait plus été que... _Sasuke_. C'était tellement difficile à décrire. Dans cette Bulle, il avait été **son** **tout**. D'une manière absolue. Sa vue, son odorat, son toucher, son goût, son ouïe...Tous ses sens n'avaient plus été que Sasuke.

Totalement coupée du monde.

Elle lui avait tout confié, tous ses sens. Et par extension, tous ses moyens de défense.

Une situation qui aurait dû la rendre vulnérable, complètement soumise.

Pourtant il n'en était rien.

Parce qu'elle avait senti tout son amour, tout son désir de la protéger. Parce qu'il l'avait guidée dans cette bulle. Elle lui avait confié ses armes, il les avait sauvegardées pour elle.

À aucun moment il ne lui avait parlé, ne lui avait demandé si elle avait peur, mal. Parce qu'il l'avait observé. Attentif à ses moindres mouvements, à ses moindres grimaces de douleurs. Il s'était adapté à son rythme.

Attentionné, doux, prévenant.

Ce constat la fit se redresser légèrement. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempes gauche, comme pour le remercier.

Il gémit, ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Et c'était parti pour un deuxième round.

§...§

De la reconnaissance. Un sentiment de profonde reconnaissance.

C'était ça qu'il ressentait en ce moment, envers Hinata. De la gratitude, une folle envie de lui dire merci.

Une gratitude telle qu'il se sentait prêt à tout lui donner, tout lui pardonner. Fermer les yeux sur ses moindres erreurs, ses moindres défauts. Il était prêt à tout accepter, tout rayer.

Mais est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ...?

Il sentit des doigts se lier au sien et une tête encore endormie se mouvoir contre son flanc. Sasuke sourit, apaisé.

Est-ce qu'elle ressentait exactement les mêmes sensations que lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais maintenant il s'en moquait.

Parce que Hinata l'aimait et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait retenir.

§...§

Adossée contre un arbre, Hinata fermait les yeux pour écouter le chant des aigles. Le vent soufflait et le village était aussi animé que d'habitude. Sur ses genoux gisait une tête. Celle d'un beau brun au visage inhabituellement serein.

Aucune ride soucieuse sur le front, aucun sourcil méchamment froncé, aucun rictus glacial au coin de ses lèvres.

Hinata passa une main sur le front pâle qui lui faisait face, effleura les mèches qui retombaient et sourit. Un sentiment rond comme une lune l'envahit lorsque le torse de Sasuke se souleva et qu'un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sentiment s'intensifia, brûla ses lèvres et Hinata s'autorisa à le laisser lui échapper.

"Je t'aime."

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du brun, les yeux toujours clos. Hinata se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il la rendait heureuse.

"Hinata."

"Hm ?"

Sasuke leva sa main et effleura sa joue. Il avait maintenant les yeux entrouverts.

"Promet moi de ne jamais disparaitre."

Hinata attrapa la main et la serra entre ses deux mains : "Je te le promets Sasuke. Jamais je ne disparaitrai."

Il se redressa lentement et se positionna face à elle. Après l'avoir observé longuement, il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hinata puis planta un baiser sur son front. Elle savoura la sensation, une brise traversant ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke était debout et lui tendait la main.

"Je t'ai promis une glace non ?"

Hinata hocha la tête et attrapa la main. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Elle était là où elle devait être.

Elle en était certaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

"Commencez !"

Elles se lancèrent toutes les deux à l'attaque. Les assauts d'Hanabi étaient rapides et agressifs. Hinata para chaque coup avec patience. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Hanabi faiblir, elle décida de passer à l'attaque. Hanabi esquiva les coups avec une agilité qui cloua Hinata. Elle agissait à l'instinct là où Hinata préférait l'analyse.

"Ça suffit."

Les deux sœur se stoppèrent à l'ordre. Elles se tournèrent en chœur vers leur père, qui avait les bras croisés et la pupille activée.

"Hanabi, ton endurance est pitoyable et ton analyse du jeu de l'adversaire médiocre. Quant à toi Hinata."

Hinata redressa la tête, pleine d'espoir.

"Ta puissance est insuffisante et ton jeu de jambes trop lent."

Hinata baissa les yeux et encaissa les critiques.

"J'en attend mieux la prochaine fois."

Hinata ravala sa douleur et s'inclina devant son père.

"Oui, père !"

Elle devait encore plus s'entrainer. C'est tout. Même si son père ne la félicitait jamais, même s'il la critiquait à chaque combat, Hinata sentait qu'elle progressait.

Elle **savait** qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Elle **était** sur la bonne voie.

§...§

Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramen.

C'était leur nouveau rituel de fin de mission. Naruto et lui s'installaient sur le comptoir, et le chef leur servait un bol de nouille bien chaud. Et lorsque ce dernier était de bonne humeur, ils avaient droit à un supplément bonus.

Des instants répétitifs, presqu'indolents mais que Sasuke savait apprécier à leurs juste titres.

"Uchiwa Sasuke ?"

Il se redressa et fit face à la voix. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un bandana autour de la tête et des cheveux qu'il devina châtain.

"Qui le demande ?"

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu cet homme mais il savait déjà qui il était.

Un Hyuga.

"Je m'appelle Kô Hyuga. Je viens à la demande de maître Hiashi. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous. "

Naruto lui lança un regard étonné, Sasuke l'ignora et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Quand ?"

"Maintenant." Répondit calmement l'homme.

Sasuke médita un moment la réponse, puis acquiesça. Il paya l'addition et suivit l'homme.

§...§

Le ciel était dégagé, la nuit était tombée et la lune, ronde et pleine, scintillait de tout son éclat. Sous ses pieds, le plancher s'affaissait doucement.

La dernière fois que Sasuke avait ainsi observé la lune, c'était quelques minutes avant la découverte du cadavre de ses parents.

"Par ici."

Kô lui désigna une porte, Sasuke s'avança.

A l'exception de quelques bougies qui n'éclairaient pas grand chose, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Et au centre, une silhouette.

Hiashi Hyuga.

Le visage fermé, la figure austère, les bras croisées sur son large kimono.

Sasuke s'installa face à lui. Hiashi parla.

"Il y a maintenant très longtemps de cela, j'ai commis une grave erreur. Et cette erreur, ce sont mes filles qui vont en payer le prix fort..."

Hiashi marqua un long temps d'arrêt, puis il redressa la tête.

"D'étranges rumeurs circulent dans le village. Des rumeurs selon lesquelles le dernier des Uchiwa serait impliqué dans la vie de l'ainée des Hyuga."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent.

Mais la surprise passée, ne resta plus qu'un sentiment de triomphe _._ Si cet homme savait à quel point il était impliqué dans la vie de sa fille...

"Je ne vais pas te demander si ces rumeurs sont fondées ou non, cela m'est parfaitement égal."

Nouvelle confusion. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Tout ce que je veux m'assurer, c'est que le choix final lui reviendra."

La confusion de Sasuke s'accentua. Si lui était un homme mystère, en revanche il détestait les énigmes.

"Hinata fera un choix. Tout comme la plus belle l'a fait avant elle."

Les paroles d'Hiashi s'éclairèrent enfin et Sasuke sourit.

 _Le démon et la plus belle des Hyuga..._

"Mais son choix, tu devras le respecter. Quel qu'il soit."

Sasuke perdit lentement son sourire. Il redressa la tête et détailla le chef du clan Hyuga. Celui-ci avait à nouveau croisé ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Puis peu à peu, le visage de Sasuke se dérida, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un ricanement.

"Je peux vous retourner le conseil."

Haussement de sourcil.

"Si Hinata me choisit moi, vous devrez respecter son choix. Parce qu'après tout, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit non ? De moi ou de son clan ?"

L'homme d'un certain âge ne répondit pas. Sasuke secoua la tête et se releva, prêt à s'en aller. Mais avant de partir, il adressa un dernier mot à son interlocuteur.

"Hinata me choisira moi, soyez-en certain."

§...§

C'est d'une foulée furieuse que Sasuke quitta le domaine des Hyuga. Cette entrevue avec le chef du clan l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Il s'était attendu à voir un homme furieux, sur la défensif, prêt à le menacer pour avoir osé regarder sa fille.

Au lieu de ça, il n'avait vu que cet homme détendu, maître de lui-même, le regard voilé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la _pitié_.

Hyuga Hiashi avait _pitié_ de lui ?! Sasuke voulait en cracher des flammes.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans...?

Il s'arrêta net dans questionnements en apercevant Hinata. Elle était là, patiemment adossée près de la porte de chez lui. Et elle souriait à elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées à elle.

Mais elle dût l'entendre arriver car elle releva la tête vers lui. Son sourire s'accentua, son regard pétilla.

"Sasuke-kun, j'ai-"

"Suis-moi"

D'un geste pressé, il ouvrit la porte, ignorant le regard inquiet et un peu blessé de sa copine. Il referma rapidement derrière lui.

"Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se-"

Il la coupa en l'embrassant. Furieusement. Contre le mur.

Et elle subit ses assaut sans pouvoir protester. Seuls quelques gémissements lui s'échappèrent.

Mécontentement ? Plaisir ? Supplication ?

Sasuke n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste punir Hinata. La punir de...

Le brun ne savait pas très bien pourquoi exactement, mais il la punissait.

 _Punition préventive._

Oui c'était ça. Il la punissait à l'avance, au cas où elle aurait la mauvaise idée de le laisser tomber plus tard.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ?" Réussit-t-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

Le ton surpris et confus d'Hinata le calma un peu. Et une autre pensée s'imposa à lui.

 _Elle ne le fera pas._

Oui, Hinata n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

Il était en train de la punir injustement.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu.

Elle était rouge, les lèvres pleines. Son manteau était ouvert sur son débardeur noir et Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à quel moment il l'avait dézippé. Et elle l'observait, confuse, perdue.

 _Et peut-être légèrement excitée..._

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Excuse-moi Hinata. Je ne sais pas ce qui-"

Et il découvrit une nouvelle facette d'Hinata aujourd'hui. Celle moins beaucoup moins conciliante et beaucoup plus rancunière. En tout cas, ses lèvres, étouffées par celles pressantes d'Hinata, pouvaient en témoigner.

A son tour de finir confus, perdu mais légèrement excité quand même.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, avec une Hinata à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se vengeait. Douces représailles.

Sasuke éclata de rire. Elle rit avec lui.

Puis d'un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur le sommet de son joli crâne. Elle dissimula son visage contre son torse dans l'élan.

Enlacés tous les deux, il avait l'impression de revivre.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu pars en mission demain ?"

"Hm."

Elle releva la tête.

"Alors attends-moi, "souffla-t-elle entre deux mèches. "Demain matin. Avant de partir. Je t'apporterais ton bentô."

D'un geste tendre, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux longs, puis la ramena à nouveau vers lui.

Hinata le choisirait lui, c'était forcé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Installée face à son miroir, Hinata se peignait délicatement les cheveux, démêlant avec soin chacun de ses nœuds. Lorsqu'elle se satisfit du résultat, elle attrapa le flacon posé près d'elle et se parfuma cou et poignets.

Son rituel terminé, elle sortit de la chambre, attrapa à la volée un bentô et courut en hors du domaine. Elle sourit, plus vivante que jamais, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut aux portes de Konoha, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

"Tu attends Hinata ?"

Hinata se figea et s'effaça derrière un arbre pour ne pas déranger.

"Ça veut dire que vous êtes bien ensemble ?" Poursuivit Naruto sur le même ton.

Soupir du brun.

"A ton avis _dobe_ , pourquoi je l'attendrais sinon ?"

"Arrête de me traiter de _dobe_ , _Sasuke-teme_!"

Hinata pouffa discrètement.

"N'empêche jamais je n'aurai parié sur vous deux," sourit Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa nuque.

"C'est vrai que c'est-à-peine si on vous voyait ensemble avant," remarqua Sakura. "Et Hinata était peut-être la seule fille qui n'avait pas le béguin pour toi."

Sasuke lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de secouer la tête.

"Il faut croire que nous étions tous les deux aveugles à cette époque. Parce qu'aucune femme ne saurait me compléter mieux qu'elle. Et aucun homme ne saurait la combler plus que moi."

Hinata rougit furieusement aux termes employés par Sasuke. Ils avaient une connotation très explicite. Sakura elle aussi sembla très gênée, car elle s'étira vaillamment pour masquer son trouble.

"Uchiwa Sasuke et Hyuga Hinata," réfléchit Naruto."Ça sonne plutôt pas mal !"

"Uchiwa," reprit Sasuke.

"Hein ?"

"Uchiwa Hinata."

§...§

 _Uchiwa Hinata._

Le cœur d'Hinata se mit à palpiter, sa vue se troubla sous la chaleur.

Surchauffe.

Quelque chose en elle se mit en marche. Quelque chose qui filait à vive allure et emmenait ses songes au loin. Hinata voulut se pencher pour observer Sasuke mais un sentiment la retint.

Quelque chose qui venait de s'éteindre dans son cœur.

Elle recula d'un pas, prise d'un sentiment très lourd, très pesant. Sa tête bourdonnait, et son cœur attaquait sa cage thoracique. Hinata se colla à un arbre et tenta de compresser sa poitrine.

Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Des centaines d'images.

Sasuke lui tenant la main, Sasuke lui souriant, Sasuke la taquinant, Sasuke l'emmenant dans la Bulle.

Et puis il y avait ce kimono, ce kimono au centre d'un couloir de cerisier. Le symbole sur ce dos: fierté, honneur.

Ce dos large, qui jamais ne se retournait. Cette personne qui jamais ne la regardait.

Son père.

L'image se floutait, la vision s'effaçait.

Lorsqu'elle porta finalement sa main sur son front, Hinata réalisa qu'elle était en sueur.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai déjà tout perdu une fois dans ma vie."

Elle émergea de ses songes et observa Sasuke. Il avait le visage offert au ciel, baigné dans l'espoir.

"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrais tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."

Le cœur d'Hinata se tassa à ses mots, prêt à casser sous la douleur. Et ce dos, ce dos qui ne se tournait jamais. Ce dos qui était en train de disparaitre.

"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants et en son sein, je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."

§...§

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Hinata courrait encore et encore, à s'en perforer les poumons. Que tous ses os se cassent, que tous ses muscles se déchirent, que tous ses organes explosent...

Pourvu qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Lorsque son cœur et ses poumons la rappelèrent sévèrement à l'ordre, Hinata s'écroula. A même la boue, les paroles de Sasuke se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Le manque d'oxygène couplé au souvenir, lui donnèrent la nausée et elle vomit faiblement.

"Non..."

Sa voix était plus faible que ses membres. Mais le souvenir de Sasuke, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, lui, était bien présent, en pleine puissance.

"N-non !"

Hinata s'attrapa la tête et la secoua. Puis lorsqu'elle comprit que nier l'évidence ne servirait à rien, elle se couvrit la bouche et laissa ses larmes couler.

 _"En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_

"C-ce n'est pas ce que je... ce n'est pas ce que je... ce que je- "

 _Veux._

La voix d'Hinata s'éteignit sous sa gorge, emportée par le chagrin. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et y enfouit sa tête pour étouffer ses spasmes.

§...§

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette position. Une seconde, une éternité ? Elle redressa la tête et posa son menton contre ses genoux. Ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés mais son regard était toujours aussi éteint.

"Uchiwa Hinata."

Est-ce que c'était l'avenir qui l'attendait avec Sasuke ? Uchiwa Hinata ?

C'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Ce qu'il voulait d'elle ?

Hinata s'attrapa la tête et se traita d'idiote. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son cocon de bonheur, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ces enjeux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'avenir. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée où cela la mènerait.

Sasuke lui en revanche n'avait jamais quitté des yeux ces questions. **_"_** _En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_

"Est-ce tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Est-ce tout ce que je vaux à tes yeux ?"

Une mère, une mère pour ses enfants ? N'avait-il jamais vu la ninja ? N'avait-il jamais vu l'héritière d'un clan ?

Hinata resserra son emprise autour de sa tête. Il n'avait que vu la femme, la potentielle mère...Peut-être à cause d'elle. Peut-être parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle lui avait montré...

La femme, la potentielle épouse et mère de famille.

 _Mais je suis une ninja aussi_ , protesta faiblement Hinata. _Je suis une potentielle chef de clan et-_

Hinata se stoppa dans ses pensées. Après un long moment de vide sentimental, une colère sourde naquit dans son cœur.

Sasuke avait nourri des projets pour elle, sans la consulter. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait.

Il s'était contenté de décider à sa place, de réfléchir pour elle

 ** _"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrais tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."_**

 _Me détruire pour te reconstruire ? Détruire mon unique chance de plaire à Père ? Est-ce le prix à payer pour être aimée de toi ?_

Sasuke s'était toujours montré observateur, attentif avec elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, il la comprenait d'un regard. Si elle était triste, il le voyait. Si elle était perdue, il le sentait. Et il savait exactement trouver les mots pour la consoler, le geste pour la rassurer.

Les mots pour finir ses phrases.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle rêvait, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il agissait uniquement pour lui, pour son avenir, ses rêves, ses espoirs...

"Tu es une menace."

Une menace à ses rêves, une menace à ses besoins, une menace pour son père. **Sasuke était une menace...**

 _Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants._

 **...qui voulait choisir son destin pour elle.**

§...§

Tandis que l'équipe 7 au complet cheminait vers leur nouvelle cible, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se dire la chose suivante.

Hinata n'était pas venue.

Ils l'avaient attendue plus d'une heure mais elle n'était pas venue. Et ça l'agaçait. Et l'inquiétait. Et l'agaçait aussi.

"Tu penses à Hinata-chan ?" Demanda Sakura.

"Elle n'est pas venue..."

"Elle a eu une mission plutôt dure hier. Elle a sûrement dû avoir une panne d'oreiller."

Sasuke soupira. Les pannes d'oreillers n'étaient pas le genre d'Hinata, mais il allait devoir se contenter de cette explication.

La rose s'éloigna à grands pas d'eux pour une raison qui échappa à Sasuke.

Il en profita pour soupirer lourdement.

"Dis Sasuke."

Il se retourna et observa le blond qui venait de parler. C'était d'ailleurs les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis leurs départ de Konoha. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'Hinata avait peut-être ses propres rêves ?"

Long silence.

"Que rebâtir ton clan n'est pas ce qu'elle veut."

Sasuke ne pût retenir ses propres paroles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?"

Naruto redressa la tête, surpris par le ton. Et pour être honnête, Sasuke aussi était surpris par son propre ton. Venimeux à en faire pâlir une vipère.

Cependant Naruto secoua la tête et serra les poings.

"Hinata, elle..."

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

"Elle veut être le prochain leader du clan."

Quelque chose en Sasuke se noua.

"Elle et moi, on s'est fait une promesse. Celle de siéger au Conseil de Konoha. Moi en tant qu'Hokage, elle en tant que leader des Hyugas."

Son ventre, son cœur, ses rêves...

"C'est bon, j'ai rempli les gourdes," intervint Sakura. On peut y aller !"

§...§

Leader de son clan ? Hinata ?

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'entraine tous les jours ?

 ** _"Reste."_**

 ** _"Gomen, Sasuke. Je dois aller m'entrainer."_**

Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'éclipsait aussi souvent ?

 ** _"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, je dois..."_**

Et lui dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à lui ?

Il serra les dents, une lueur maléfique au fond des prunelles.

Puis, inconsciemment, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sakura. Il la détailla calmement dans son entreprise, à savoir peler des pommes, et lentement se mit à sourire.

 _Sakura..._

Il y a quatre ans, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déserter le village, elle l'avait retenu.

 ** _"Si, si tu pars Sasuke, alors je me sentirais vraiment seule."_**

Non, Sakura n'avait pas seulement voulu le retenir; elle avait été prête à partir avec lui.

Il y a six ans, Sakura avait été prête à tout abandonner pour lui : amis, famille, honneur. Elle avait été prête à l'aider dans sa vengeance, prête à tout renier, prête à devenir une renégat pour lui

Pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

Et cette pensée le rassurait.

Parce qu'Hinata l'aimait. Ce qui signifiait que par amour, elle aussi abandonnerait tout : sa famille, ses amis, et même ses rêves.

Pour lui.

 _Parce que c'est ce que les femmes amoureuse font..._

Tout le long de sa réflexion, il ne quitta pas des yeux Sakura. Cette dernière croisa son regard, Sasuke lui fit un signe de la main. Elle y répondit, un brin gênée, avant de se retourner précipitamment. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Mais Sasuke n'y fit plus guère attention.

Il était maintenant plus que certain que Hinata le choisirait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Peut-on aimer et détester une personne dans le même temps ?_

Hinata ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. D'une part parce que la réponse semblait évidente. D'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté qui que ce soit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Assise en hauteur, dominant Konoha du regard, Hinata ramena ses jambes contre elle lorsqu'une autre question se posa.

 _Peut-on se languir d'une personne tout en la redoutant ?_

Hinata entoura ses jambes par ses bras et leva la tête au ciel. Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter le chant de l'aigle. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et la réponse s'imposa.

 _Oui._

En ce moment, elle aimait Sasuke et le détestait tout autant. En ce moment elle redoutait et s'impatientait de le revoir. Elle le détestait, le haïssait, voulait le griffer partout. Mais il lui manquait tellement. Elle voulait tellement le revoir que son cœur s'en déchirait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à en mourir.

 _Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie si c'est pour la détruire ? Détruire la stabilité que j'ai mis du temps à reconstruire... Mon dieu, pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie si c'est pour la saccager ? Pourquoi m'as-tu troublée ? Pourquoi as-tu à nouveau rempli mon cœur d'un sentiment aussi doux ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait t'aimer ?_

"Tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois."

Hinata émergea et le temps s'arrêta. Frisson à la base de sa nuque, reproche à peine dissimuler. Machinalement, elle se retourna.

Et son cœur s'accéléra.

"Je t'ai attendue mais tu n'es pas venue."

C'était lui : Uchiwa Sasuke. Il avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et un air mécontent sur le visage.

"Tu m'avais promis un bentô et finalement j'ai dû me contenter de la nourriture de Naruto. Remarque ce n'était pas trop mauvais..."

Hinata se mit à trembler. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Son esprit était blanc.

"Est-ce que ça va Hinata ?"

Sa voix était tellement douce, tellement prévenante. Hinata grimaça, les larmes menaçant ses yeux. Elle voulait juste fondre en lui. Et tout oublier.

 ** _"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrai tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."_**

Elle se figea. Les larmes s'évaporèrent.

"Hinata ?"

Elle se redressa brusquement, geste qui surprit Sasuke.

"Je suis..."

Hinata avait du mal à parler. Sa voix tremblait. Entre colère et déchirure.

"Je suis une... Hyuga."

La surprise et l'inquiétude s'effacèrent lentement du regard de Sasuke.

"Où veux-tu en venir Hinata ?"

Les paroles étaient chaude et accueillantes, le ton froid et dissuasif. Entre provocation et supplique. Hinata serra les poings, réfléchit à toute allure et-

"R-restons-en là."

§...§

La falaise.

C'était son coin préféré de Konoha. Là où il se ressourçait tranquillement, à l'abri de tous.

C'était Itachi qui lui avait montré cet endroit plus jeune et...

Sasuke secoua la tête, refusant net de penser davantage à son frère.

 _Trop de sentiments contradictoires..._

Alors à la place, il continua son chemin et sourit en y apercevant un visage plus que familier.

Depuis qu'il lui avait montré cet endroit, Sasuke y voyait souvent Hinata. La plupart du temps, elle y observait le grand aigle de Konoha, les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

"Tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois." Lança-t-il à son dos.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, puis se retourna entièrement. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et revêtit un air faussement mécontent.

"Tu m'avais promis un bentô et finalement j'ai dû me contenter de la nourriture de Naruto. Remarque ce n'était pas trop mauvais..."

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue en apercevant le regard d'Hinata. Aussi triste que furieux.

Triste à en rendre l'âme, furieux à en tuer.

"Est-ce que ça va Hinata ?"

Il était inquiet. Et sa voix dû porter cette inquiétude car le regard d'Hinata se troubla un instant en l'entendant.

Puis ce fut le commencement de la fin.

 _"R-Restons-en là."_

§...§

"Restons-en là ?" Répéta Sasuke.

Hinata confirma d'un hochement. Long silence. Très long silence.

"Après m'avoir fait cette promesse, tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est **restons-en là** ?"

Hinata sursauta.

"Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne disparaitrai et maintenant tu me dis **restons-en là** ?"

Sasuke n'était plus que férocité.

"Je suis une Hyuga avant-"

"Ferme-là !"

Hinata obéit. Non pas parce qu'elle aimait recevoir des ordres. Mais parce qu'elle l'avait entendue: la cassure dans la voix de Sasuke.

Elle aurait voulu tendre sa main vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle s'excusait, lui dire de tout oublier mais...

"Gomenasai."

Elle partit en courant.

§...§

Contrairement à toutes les petites filles, Hinata n'avait pas grandi dans l'idée qu'un jour son prince viendrait. Elle n'avait pas été bercée par les contes de fées et les jolis miracles mais par des entrainements soutenus et un père exigeant.

Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on l'entrainait au mannequin de _wing chun._ Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on lui demandait de maitriser le corps-à-corps. Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on lui interdisait toute forme de distraction.

Pourtant Hinata n'en avait jamais voulu à son père. Quand bien même il l'avait par la suite reniée, quand bien même il ne l'avait jamais félicité, quand bien même il ne lui avait jamais sourit, Hinata n'en voulait pas à son père.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Et parce qu'elle voulait être aimé de lui.

Hinata voulait exister aux yeux de Hyuga Hiashi. C'était quelque chose de nécessaire, vitale, **viscérale** pour elle. Elle voulait que son père la voit autrement que comme un déchet. Elle voulait briller à ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il soit fière d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il n'ait plus à regretter sa naissance. Elle voulait...

 ** _"Ne plus être une erreur."_**

Hinata savait que son père avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute. Il avait dû souffrir le mécontentement des anciens, endurer les insultes et les railleries à son égard et pire que tout: sacrifier son frère jumeau.

A cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle existait. Parce qu'elle était faible.

Mais si elle devenait forte, si elle s'entrainait suffisamment, alors peut-être pourra-t-elle rectifier l'erreur. Hinata voulait désespérément s'accrocher à cette idée, y croire.

Devenir plus forte pour redevenir le futur du clan. Devenir plus forte pour redevenir une enfant désirée.

Hinata voulait devenir plus forte pour récupérer le destin que sa faiblesse lui avait arraché.

"Je suis une Hyuga avant d'être une femme."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _"R-Restons-en là."_

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Sasuke fixait le plafond de sa chambre et ressassait "la" dispute. D'un geste il attrapa la couverture et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'odeur d'Hinata vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il rejeta la couverture d'un geste sec et se redressa. Dehors la lune ronde, pleine, lui agressa les yeux. Alors il reporta son attention sur un motif de la couverture.

Sasuke avait déjà assisté à des disputes de couple. Naruto et Sakura, la poissonnière et le fleuriste, Choji et Kaede... Il avait assisté à ces querelles débiles, à ces disputes sans réels enjeux. Et il avait aussi assisté à leur dénouement, à la "réconciliation"...

Naruto qui offre des fleurs à Sakura, Kaede qui prépare des sushis pour appâter Choji, le fleuriste qui capture le voleur de poisson pour se faire pardonner...

Toutes ces réconciliations avaient un point commun : l'écrasement de l'un pour l'autre. Un qui acceptait tous les torts, l'autre qui en ressortait, enivré.

Et comme Sasuke ne se considérait ni un comme un Naruto, ni comme une Kaede et encore moins un fleuriste...

"Elle reviendra," murmura Sasuke. "Hinata reviendra vers moi..."

Hinata en pleurs reviendra vers lui. Hinata suppliante et dépitée reviendra vers lui. Et lui, lui pardonnera après un temps, la fierté intacte.

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage de Sasuke.

"Oui, Hinata reviendra, c'est certain..."

§...§

Inuzuka Kiba était quelqu'un de très rapide. Le seul ninja qui le surpassait dans ce domaine, c'était Rock Lee.

Et là voilà en train d'affronter ce même Kiba dans un combat acharné. Hinata esquiva de justesse les griffes de son ami et essaya de l'atteindre.

Trop rapide. Il avait esquivé. Maintenant il allait lancer un nouvel assaut. Alors Hinata fit sortir des fils d'eau de son poignet et construit une barrière collante tout autour d'elle. Kiba se prit dedans.

"Jyuken !"

Le coup l'atteignit de plein fouet et l'envoya très loin. Hinata désactiva son œil. Kiba se redressa en se massant la nuque, puis lui sourit.

"La vache Hinata, tu as progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'ai rien pu faire."

Hinata rougit de plaisir mais rétorqua tout de même qu'avec Akamaru, l'issu du combat aurait été différente.

"Je ne pense pas," intervint Shino. "Ta combo était sans faille. Tous les points faibles de ta technique sont compensées par ton Byakugan. C'est vraiment très bien pensé."

"Avec ça, ton père sera forcée de te reconnaitre."

Hinata baissa les yeux et sourit tristement. Kiba posa une main sur son épaule.

"S'il ne voit pas ta force maintenant, c'est qu'il serait bien le premier Hyuga aveugle."

Hinata sourit, reconnaissante.

"Merci. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

 _Je veux persévérer. Je veux y arriver._

 _Je **sais** que je peux y arriver._

§...§

Ses missions ne lui laissant à ce point peu de répits, Sasuke consentit un délai aux excuses d'Hinata. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de se voir et donc peu d'occasion pour elle de revenir.

Il saurait se montrer raisonnable...

Mais après un mois de silence radio, Sasuke s'inquiéta malgré lui. Il se mit à tourner en rond, à s'agiter, à être obsédé par la question. N'en pouvant plus, il décida d'enquêter. Et après un certain temps de déni, la vérité s'écrasa sur ses yeux.

Hinata se portait très bien sans lui.

Contrairement à lui, elle ne tournait pas en rond, ne ressassait pas les bons moments, ne se rendait pas malade.

Non, elle s'entrainait avec ses amis, tout simplement.

Les mains entaillant lentement l'écorce de l'arbre, Sasuke ne put, malgré la douleur, détourner le regard.

Il la haïssait, il la haïssait véritablement...

Mais évidemment, elle n'en voyait rien, heureuse à en rougir d'avoir battu Kiba.

§...§

"Eh bien je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée !" énonça Tsunade. "Vos résultats de mission sont excellent. Les clients sont absolument ravis !"

Sasuke inclina la tête, trop éteint pour parler. Naruto sourit, tout aussi épuisé.

"Les anciens ont également été mis au courant. Et même si je ne suis pas chanceuse aux jeux, je suis prête à parier qu'ils voteront la levée de ton épreuve très prochainement."

Sasuke redressa la tête, le regard rempli d'espoir.

"En tout cas tu auras mon appui en ce sens, Sasuke."

Sasuke hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et sourit au cinquième Hokage. De retour chez lui, il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et fonça dans la salle de bain.

"La levée de mon épreuve, hein... ?"

Sous le jet d'eau puissant du pommeau de douche, Sasuke réfléchissait à cette information et à ses implications. D'un côté, il était ravi de ne plus avoir à enchainer ces mission de rangs S qui l'usaient jusqu'à la moelle. De l'autre, cela le laisserait plus souvent à Konoha et donc plus à même de croiser...

Sasuke secoua la tête et augmenta la puissance du jet d'eau. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et laissa l'eau chaude fouetter son corps. Mais prise d'une lassitude soudaine, il laissa tomber toutes ses barrières et ses bonnes résolutions.

Et la première personne qui pénétra son esprit fut évidemment celle qu'il s'efforçait de chasser.

"Hinata... "

Il posa ses mains sur le carrelages face à lui, entrouvrit ses paupières trempées. Sa peau était battue de toute part, la pièce baignait dans les vapeurs et lui... lui n'arrivaient plus à évacuer le souvenir.

Il lui avait déjà fait l'amour, ici même, contre ce carrelage. Il l'avait déjà fait crier, pleurer, défaillir...

"Hinata..."

Il pouvait presque sentir **ses** **mains** enlaçant son cou, **sa** **joue** contre sa tempe, **ses** **jambes** autour de son bassin et...

 **Ses cris.**

Sasuke ne sut pas à quel moment sa main droite passa du carrelage à son membre gonflé, ni à quel moment la suite des évènements prit cette triste tournure.

 **Hinata gémissante, Hinata l'encourageant, Hinata suppliante...**

Sasuke accéléra la cadence.

Il la voulait, là tout de suite. Il la voulait chancelante, dépassée.

Il la voulait torturée, punie, sous son contrôle.

Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. Il voulait la posséder, faire d'elle sa chose.

Il voulait la violer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien sans lui.

Il voulait la tuer. Il voulait mourir pour elle.

Il voulait qu'elle sache que lui seul peut la combler, lui faire atteindre le septième ciel et-

"Hinata !"

Ses muscles se décontractèrent, la tension retomba et la torpeur se dissipa lentement. Il entrouvrit les yeux et un simple coup d'œil aux alentours suffit pour le faire retomber dans la réalité.

Seul, il était seul.

Sasuke arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et se glissa lentement le long du mur.

Seul, il était vraiment seul.

§...§

Sasuke fixait le ciel sans nuages de Konoha, laissant à son instinct le bon soin de le guider.

"Aïe ! Oh non c'est pas vrai !"

Il émergea de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la source de la nuisance. Des livres éparpillés de partout, une fille avec une grosse bosse sur le front et des moqueries d'enfants qui s'éloignaient.

Sasuke s'approcha de la scène et attrapa le livre à ses pieds.

 _Icha Icha paradise vol. 8_

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

"Ah merci ! C'est très gentil à vous de m'aider !"

Sasuke sortit de sa bulle et fixa la femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. L'aider ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'aider ?

"Vous les stockez à l'intérieur ?"

Sasuke voulut répliquer mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus et rentrait dans la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livre. Il soupira et s'exécuta. Mieux valait qu'il se montre serviable auprès des civils. Il était encore à l'épreuve après tout...

Il déposa les livres devant l'étagère indiquée et la jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement.

"Vous savez, ces livres sont très prisés par un certain monsieur," expliqua la jeune femme en observant le livre obscène. "Et c'est pourquoi j'en ai fait commander d'autres du même auteur."

Long silence.

"Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, alors je-"

"Euh oui. Merci pour votre aide et - oh ! C'est vous monsieur !"

Comme elle regardait par dessus son épaule, Sasuke suivit son regard.

"Kakashi ?" S'interrogea Sasuke.

"Yo !" Répondit l'homme au masque.

Il s'approcha et observa le contenu de l'étagère.

"Tu t'intéresses aussi à ce genre de lecture Sasuke-kun ? C'est bien, tu grandis."

"Ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de livre pour-"

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'œil d'aigle et brillant de Kakashi.

" **Pour**...Sasuke-kun ...?"

Le brun secoua la tête, nonchalamment, et finit. : "Me divertir."

Un peu plus et il se grillait. L'épouvantail n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait déjà plongé son nez dans un _ Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Ah je vois...dommage ! "

Le brun secoua la tête et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Mais à peine eut-il mit un pied à l'extérieur qu'une ombre face à lui se tassa derrière un bâtiment. Perplexe, Sasuke envisagea tout d'abord de poursuivre l'ombre. Puis, pris d'un doute, il opta pour prendre de la hauteur. Peut-être que les anciens le faisaient suivre et observer pour décider de son sort... Mieux valait ne pas les alerter alors.

Il grimpa un poteau électrique et s'accroupit sur le câble électrique. Il attendit quelque minutes et ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle.

Si jusque-là, Sasuke avait vécu la rupture avec tristesse et désespoir, ce qu'il vit modifia du tout au tout ses sentiments.

Hinata. Qui l'évitait. Soigneusement.

Le choc passé, Sasuke sentit sa main droite trembler. Nervosité, colère...

Froide, sourde, ravageuse...

 **Elle** ne s'était pas contentée de le sortir de son cœur, **elle** ne s'était pas contentée de l'expulser de son quotidien et de son atmosphère.

Non.

 **Elle** veillait **au grain** à ce qu'il n'y revienne pas.

Sasuke voulut retenir son amertume et sa rage, mais c'était peine perdue : il ne put retenir ses mots.

"Tu es pitoyable, Hinata."

Elle sembla l'entendre car au même moment, elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard. Il lut du trouble dans ses yeux, de la honte et de la culpabilité.

"Pitoyable."

§...§

Sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, Hinata se figea en apercevant Sasuke au loin. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle se cacha derrière un bâtiment et activa son Byakugan. Lorsqu'il disparut des lieux, elle soupira et reprit son chemin.

Un mois et quinze jours. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis ce jour. Hinata l'avait consciencieusement évité.

Non, elle n'était pas fière de son comportement. Pas du tout même. Mais c'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Plus simple que d'affronter ses fautes. Et puis-

Hinata percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et atterrit sur les fesses.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée," S'excusa la femme face à elle. "Je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Une petite femme, aux cheveux châtains. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement immenses et prenants que même ses gros lunettes n'arrivaient pas à les masquer. Et elle était chargée de livres.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," répéta la dame."Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?"

Hinata rassura la personne et s'excusa à son tour. La jeune femme la quitta, visiblement pressée, et Hinata sourit face au tableau. Machinalement, elle leva la tête au ciel.

Et se figea, glacée par une vision d'horreur.

Sasuke était accroupi sur un câble électrique et l'observait.

Comme on admire un nuisible.

Il savait. Il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'était planquée pour l'éviter.

Hinata ne l'entendit pas. Mais elle le lut sur ses lèvres :

 ** _Pitoyable_** _._

Et il disparut sur ce dernier mot.

Hinata baissa la tête, se sentant devenir minable.

Elle renonça à son instruction et s'enfuit.

§...§

 ** _"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants. En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_**

A quand remontait ce projet ? Depuis le début ? L'avait-il aimé uniquement pour le mûrir ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Une mère pour ses enfants ? La voyait-il **elle** ? Ce qu'elle voulait, ses rêves...S'en était-il un jour soucié ?

Hinata redressa la tête et observa la ruelle. Ce même lieu où Sasuke était entré dans sa vie. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux palissades et laissa la bobine défiler devant ses yeux.

 ** _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a plu ?

 ** _"Il y a un an, j'étais blessé. Et tu m'as soigné."_**

Le coup de foudre ? Est-ce que c'était ça qui avait traversé Sasuke ? Peut-être même que c'était ça qu'il l'avait incité à l'aborder. Mais...

 ** _"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants. En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_**

Un projet mûrement réfléchit.

Mais tellement évident...

Hinata ferma les yeux et laissa sa paume parcourir le bois. Puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux:

 _Elle l'avait trahi._

 _Autant qu'il l'avait trahie._

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait le deviner. Elle aurait dû le savoir : Uchiwa Sasuke voulait un clan.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Elle s'était juste noyée dans l'amour qu'il lui offrait sans plus ouvrir les yeux.

Ses petites attentions, ses conversations, ses regards taquins, amoureux... Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y avait une finalité à tout ça. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question.

Hinata expira doucement.

Ils s'étaient trahis, mutuellement. Ils s'étaient aimés avant de se connaitre. Ils s'étaient trouvés alors que leurs chemins ne convergeaient pas vers le même but. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes dans la vie, les mêmes objectifs.

Sasuke voulait un clan, son clan. Hinata l'avait déjà.

§...§

" _Gomenasai_."

Sasuke planta violemment son poing dans le mur, les pupilles rouges activées.

Désolée ? Elle était désolée ? Elle piétinait son cœur, ses espoirs et ses rêves et elle était **désolée** ? Il s'était ouvert à elle, pleuré devant elle, pleuré **pour** elle et elle était désolée ?

 _Tu m'as humilié, Hinata ! Tu t'es foutu de moi. Et ça je..._

Ses phalanges saignaient, sa main hurlait à la douleur, mais il n'en avait cure.

Parce que jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait. Jamais !

"Ça prendra la temps que ça prendra, mais, crois-moi Hinata, je vais te le faire payer. Lentement...très lentement !"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Adossée contre un mur, Hinata attendait tout en fixant l'entrée de la résidence de l'Hokage. Elle s'était renseignée et Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle l'aperçut cinq minutes plus tard, sortant du bâtiment en compagnie de Naruto. Elle sortit de l'ombre et partit à la rencontre des deux garçons.

Naruto se figea en l'apercevant, quant à Sasuke son visage se ferma. Hinata sentit son ventre se nouer. Mais elle se força à avancer.

"O-Ohayo."

Sasuke ne répondit pas, Naruto lui lança un regard navré et prit de ses nouvelles. Hinata répondit vaguement tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Sasuke.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois retrouver Sakura !"

Et l'Hokage en devenir disparut en mode ninja.

Hinata se retourna vers Sasuke et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais l'Uchiwa ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la planta.

§...§

Il refusait de lui parler, c'était bien normal. Mais Hinata avait vraiment besoin de le voir. Elle devait lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi, mais elle devait le faire.

Alors en dernier recours, elle lui donna rendez-vous par lettre.

§...§

La tête rejetée en arrière, Sasuke savourait la sensation. La chaleurs, les vapeurs, le claquement du bois sur la roche signalant l'arrivée de l'eau...

Un instant de répit dans sa vie surchargée.

Pas de missions, pas d'enjeu, pas de Hinata, pas de mauvais sentiments.

Juste lui et cet onsen...

De retour chez lui, il tomba sur un Naruto, ivre mort, sur le pas de sa porte. Visiblement, il venait encore de se faire jeter par Sakura. Sasuke soupira, attrapa son ami et passa sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir. D'un coup de pied, il poussa la porte de son appartement et fit passer Naruto devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il fut interpelé par un bout de papier sur le seuil. Il le ramassa. Son regard ne tarda pas à s'assombrir au fil de sa lecture. Puis lentement, très lentement, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. A l'image même du parfait sadique.

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux._

 _Mais laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer._

 _Je t'attendrais sur la falaise, ce soir à 20h._

 _Hinata._

Oui, qu'elle vienne, qu'elle lui court après. Il lui accorderait un moment avec lui, une romance idyllique et un pardon sincère. Après ça il la jetterait, violemment, son honneur et sa dignité en miette. L'utiliser comme elle l'avait utilisé. La jeter comme elle l'avait jeté. La faire pleurer comme elle l'avait fait pleurer.

Oui, Sasuke briserait Hinata. Il la brisera au point que tout homme qui voudrait bien d'elle devra d'abord la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

D'un geste sec, il lança la carte dans un coin, déposa Naruto sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. À son retour, il fut surpris de voir Naruto, bien éveillé, la carte dans les mains.

"Tu vas y aller ?"

"Non."

Froncement de sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je me fiche de ses raisons."

"Tu te fiches de savoir pourquoi Hinata veut être à la tête de son clan ?"

"Exactement."

Soupir éteint.

"Pauvre Hinata..."

 _Alors là, sûrement pas !_

"Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a jeté," s'enflamma Sasuke.

"Et toi tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi." Rétorqua Naruto, un brin las.

"Tu viens de le dire : pour être à la tête d'un clan."

"Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?"

"Bizarre ?"

"En désaccord avec sa personnalité." Précisa le blond.

Long silence.

"Hinata n'est ni ambitieuse, ni avide de pouvoir," poursuivit Naruto avec véhémence. "Elle est plutôt du genre gentille, à constamment rechercher l'harmonie et à faire des concessions. Quitte à s'écraser parfois... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait être leader de son clan ?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Naruto le devança.

"Pour plaire à son père."

"Huh ?"

"Pour plaire à son père et pour ne plus avoir à subir le poids de sa sœur qui lui est en tout supérieur. Voilà pourquoi Hinata veut devenir la chef du clan Hyuga."

Et le regard de Sasuke se déchira instantanément.

§...§

Le cœur brûlant sous l'appréhension, Hinata franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait du sommet et s'arrêta de respirer.

Sasuke était là, vêtu de noir.

Un genoux replié sur lui-même, l'autre balançant dans le vide, il fixait l'horizon en jouant avec une noix.

Il avait accepté de la voir.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour stopper ses tremblements et s'avança. Il redressa la tête et lui lança un regard pénétrant. Elle baissa les yeux, se donna du courage et continua d'avancer.

Ses jambes étaient en coton et son cœur manquait de la lâcher à chaque mouvement, mais elle voulait avancer. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, prit son inspiration et parla.

"K-Konnichiwa."

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'horizon. Hinata baissa les yeux.

"J-Je ne veux pas te prendre trop de ton temps alors... je..."

"Viens en fait Hinata."

Hinata acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

"Je voulais... m'excuser."

Sasuke redressa la tête et la darda sentencieusement.

"Je me sens vraiment honteuse d'avoir agi ainsi."

"De m'avoir évité c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

Il ne répondit rien mais sa mâchoire s'était carrée.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai agi comme une enfant."

Long silence.

"Tu veux te remettre avec moi ?"

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. La proposition lui cloua le bec. Puis très vite son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Et c'est là qu'elle le réalisa:

 _Il lui manquait._

Terriblement. Elle avait eu beau s'être couverte de mensonge, fermer les yeux et prétendu que tout allait bien...Ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui manquait. Son regard, ses attentions, ses taquineries, leurs conversations...Et sa proposition lui faisait prendre conscience de ça.

"Tu veux te remettre avec moi ?"

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'engouffrer dans la proposition.

"Es-tu prête à renier ton clan pour moi ?"

Douche froide.

"Parce que si tu veux être avec moi, c'est ce que tu devras faire."

Long silence.

"C'est ce qui me semblait," soupira Sasuke en se redressant. "On n'a plus rien à se dire alors."

"Attends !"

Il s'arrêta, Hinata baissa la tête. Elle avait la main tendue vers lui, le front luisant de sueur et la gorge sèche.

"Je-"

Le cœur d'Hinata battait la chamade. Elle regarda longuement son bras tendu vers lui. Puis lentement elle le baissa.

"Je ne peux pas."

Les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu, Hinata contemplait sa propre conclusion : _je ne peux pas._

"Je ne peux pas vivre de cette façon."

Elle dissimula ses yeux sous sa frange.

"Je sais que je suis indigne de toi mais... je ne peux plus vivre en esquisse ratée..."

Sa voix s'essouffla jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure.

"J'ai vraiment besoin que Père change de regard sur moi. J'ai besoin d'être autre chose qu'un espoir raté. J'ai besoin d'être vue autrement. Et si Naruto-kun m'a bien prouvée une chose, c'est qu'avec beaucoup effort, on peut faire changer les choses, changer le regard des autres. Et je- j'ai tellement fourni d'effort pour y arriver. Je me suis tellement entrainée. J'ai tellement donné pour un jour y parvenir que- "

Ses larmes vinrent saler ses lèvres.

"Je suis tellement désolée Sasuke. Tellement désolée d'être aussi pitoyable et indigne de ton amour. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je sais que je suis extrêmement égoïste ... Mais si tu pouvais seulement me pardonner ma faiblesse alors je-"

Elle se sentirait moins oppressée. Une raison parfaitement égoïste, mais...Il avait toujours été sincère avec elle, elle le savait. Il s'était ouvert à elle. Il l'avait aimée, taquinée, sublimée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demeurer cette épave échouée aux yeux de son père...

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

"La vie est vraiment faite bizarrement."

Hinata redressa lentement la tête. Sasuke, toujours dos à elle, avait les yeux levé au ciel.

"J'ai été attiré par toi sans même le savoir. Et quand je l'ai su, j'ai d'abord été en colère. Parce que ça contrevenait à mes espoirs, à mes attentes. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je te comprenais. Bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer."

Il baissa la tête.

"Je connais ce sentiment, Hinata. Ce sentiment de ne pas exister, de tout donner sans que ce ne soit jamais suffisant. Invisible, inexistant...Parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour t'éclipser. "

Il soupira lourdement et agita nerveusement sa jambe.

"Toi et moi, on se ressemble plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ce que tu ressens, tes choix, ta faiblesse vis-à-vis de ton père... J'ai voulu les nier, les occulter, mais je ne peux que les comprendre. Parce que si j'avais été à ta place, si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite chance de briller aux yeux de mon père, je t'aurais abandonné sans une once d'hésitation. Et c'est peut-être ça que j'ai eu le plus de mal à admettre: que je te comprennes alors que mes objectifs divergent des tiens."

Long silence. Sasuke la regarda pardessus son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu n'aies pas accepté mon chantage. Parce que ça fait vraiment de toi, la seule fille qui puisse faire écho à ce que je suis."

Les mots auraient dû la consoler, lui enlever le poids de la culpabilité. Pourtant c'est l'inverse qui se produisit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle de chaud au creux de son oreille.

"Promets-moi de réussir là où je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire."

Un simple murmure, plus léger qu'une caresse. Hinata releva les yeux.

Il avait disparu.

§...§

Hinata était une fille pudique. Jamais elle n'affichait sa tristesse, jamais elle ne s'épanchait sur ses malheurs. Elle gardait tout pour elle, convaincue qu'autrement elle serait un boulet.

Il ne l'avait vue pleurer qu'une seule fois, et encore, elle avait tout fait pour couvrir ses sanglots.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, véritablement.

Oui elle lui avait donné son cœur, son amour et même son corps...Mais jamais son âme. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé d'elle, de sa vie, de ses souffrances internes, de ses rêves.

Parce qu'elle était pudique. Et parce que lui-même ne l'avait jamais encouragée dans ce sens.

Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé, elle n'avait jamais cru bon en parler...

Mais maintenant que Sasuke voyait Hinata dans son ensemble, dans toute sa complexité, il réalisait une chose :

Il la comprenait. Il comprenait Hinata.

Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'accrochait à son clan, pourquoi elle s'accrochait à son père. Pourquoi elle voulait absolument être reconnue par lui...

Et pourquoi elle l'avait quitté.

 _"En son sein, je ferai renaître mon clan..."_

 _"J-Je suis une Hyuga avant d'être une femme."_

Sasuke sourit. Il comprenait maintenant : ce jour-là, aux portes de Konoha, elle était là. Et elle avait dû l'entendre.

Et elle avait dû comprendre.

Que jamais elle ne pourrait réaliser son rêve à lui. Que jamais le clan Uchiwa ne pourrait renaitre en son sein à elle.

Parce qu'elle était la fille de son père avant d'être la copine de Sasuke...

Et Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en voulait plus.

Il avait vécu la même situation, il était passé par la même détresse durant son enfance. Un frère qui écrasait tout par sa présence, un père qui ne le regardait jamais.

De son père, il ne voyait qu'un dos. Large, puissant et frappé de la marque des Uchiwa. Mais jamais il ne voyait les yeux de son père. Toujours tourné vers Itachi et les affaires du clan, jamais vers lui.

 ** _"Tu es digne des Uchiwa."_**

Ce sont ces mots-là qui l'ont libéré ce jour-là. Les yeux de son père ne s'étaient toujours pas posés sur lui mais ses mots...

Le brun ferma les yeux, serra la noix qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et libéra ses larmes.

Il avait été prêt à tellement de choses pour ces mots, ces quelques mots... Epier Itachi, s'entrainer jour et nuit, s'exercer encore et encore jusqu'à s'en brûler les lèvres...

 ** _"Tu es bien mon fils, Sasuke."_**

Si Hinata se battait pour ces mots, cette reconnaissance alors...

Alors elle faisait bien. Elle faisait bien de ne rien lui céder. Ni l'amour de son clan, ni la reconnaissance de ton père.

Parce que ces mots-là, cette reconnaissance-ci...n'avaient pas de prix.

Et elle n'avait rien cédé, ni son père, ni son clan.

Et Sasuke se sentit fier, incroyablement fier.

Fier d'aimer cette fille-là.

Un vent glacial balaya ses cheveux bruns et il se tourna vers la lune, ronde, pleine, qui berça instantanément ses pensées.

S'il était tombé amoureux d'Hinata au départ, c'était pour une raison des plus banales, des plus stupides.

Parce qu'elle était jolie. Divinement belle.

Elle avait éveillé le désir en lui, elle qui allait et venait sur son corps meurtri, sur le champ de bataille.

Puis en la côtoyant il avait commencé à voir tout autre chose d'elle : sa gentillesse, sa douceur, ses adorables rougissements. Adorable, oui, c'est ça. La "divinement belle" était "adorable".

Et puis aujourd'hui, il avait vu ce qu'il manquait à ce tableau : la Hinata humaine, avec ses rêves et ses combats.

Une Hinata ni divinement belle, ni adorable. Une Hinata ni douce, ni gentille.

Mais une Hinata humaine, qui flanchait, hésitait, souffrait et faisait souffrir...

Elle n'était pas un rêve, elle n'était pas une image à greffer dans son avenir idyllique. Elle était réelle, avec ses propres aspirations et ses propres doutes.

"Hyuga Hinata..."

Elle n'était pas divine, elle n'était pas un rêve. Elle était humaine.

Et aujourd'hui qu'il le voyait, il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

 _De la fille invisible à la fille désirable._

 _De la fille désirable à la petite amie._

 _De la petite amie à l'âme sœur._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

"Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Bégaya Sasuke, horrifié.

À ses côtés, Tsunade s'autorisa un sourire : "Ta dernière épreuve. Les anciens n'ont pas lésiner en imagination pour te la trouver."

Sasuke se pinça la glabelle en fermant les yeux. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Face à lui, un petit garçon, deux ans tout au plus, de la morve au nez, un doigt dans la bouche.

"Deux mois. Tu devras t'occuper de ce garçon pendant deux mois."

Sasuke se tourna vers Tsunade, hébété. C'était ça, sa dernière mission ?! S'occuper d'un gamin ?!

"Enfin "s'occuper"... Il faudra aussi que tu te charges de son éducation... Et visiblement, la première chose que tu devras lui apprendre, c'est à être propre..."

Devant lui, le petit garçon sortit son doigt de sa bouche et le fourra victorieusement dans son nez.

Sasuke s'évanouit.

§...§

"M-Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! C'est absolument dégoutant !"

Devant lui, Hiroyuki éclata de rire, comme si Sasuke venait de lui faire une plaisanterie.

"Sors-moi ça de ton nez tout de suite !"

Sasuke arracha les bonbons de sa main et le petit garçon le détailla, curieusement. S'il y a bien une chose que Sasuke pouvait lui accorder, c'était son absence de crise. Ce gamin ne pleurait jamais. Il rigolait, se mettait des trucs dans le nez, mangeait comme un ogre, mais ne pleurait pas. Et une telle absence de réaction le faisait toujours céder. Résultat, Sasuke lui rendit ses bonbons et dix minutes plus tard, nouveau bonbon dans le nez.

Notre héros faillit éclater en sanglot.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

Il se retourna et vit Hinata. Elle foula rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et sourit. Elle était apaisée, souriante. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, heureux de la voir heureuse. Mais toujours avec cet arrière goût d'amertume.

"C'est donc lui le petit garçon dont tu dois t'occuper ?"

La minute d'après, elle était au niveau dudit garçon et remarqua sa narine obstruée. Sasuke soupira.

"J'ai beau lui demander d'arrêter, il recommence à chaque fois. Il n'y comprend rien de rien !"

"C'est normal," répondit-elle tout doucement sans quitter des yeux Hiroyuki. "À son âge, on ne comprend que les tons et les gestes."

"Les tons et les gestes ?"

Hinata se redressa et lui expliqua : "Formuler des ordres compliquée, ça ne marchera pas. Tu dois surtout utiliser le "non" avec le ton et le geste d'arrêt qui va avec. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'accoutumera à ce geste, comprendra que le mot "non" équivaut à une interdiction.

"Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre..."

Hinata rougit de plaisir.

"J'avais l'habitude de m'occuper d'Hanabi avec une servante. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué tous ces petits trucs."

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ferait une super maman.

Il se gifla mentalement.

§...§

"Du wasabi ?" Répéta lentement Sasuke. "Tu t'étais mise du wasabi dans le nez ?"

"Oui, confirma Hinata en hochant la tête. "Et j'ai tellement pleuré ce jour-là."

Elle éclata de rire face à la stupeur qui se dépeignit sur le visage de Sasuke. Puis s'essuyant la larme qui venait de couler, elle repensa à ce souvenir.

Elle venait à peine de fêter ses trois ans et il y avait cette boule de wasabi. Verte, tentante... Hinata ne saurait pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais la minute d'après, le condiment finissait dans son nez. Evidemment la sensation qui suivit l'acte fut loin d'être agréable. Plutôt douloureux même. Et un peu humiliant.

Mais c'était le seul souvenir dans lequel son père se précipitait vers elle, inquiet, paniqué, désemparé. Son tout jeune père...

"Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi."

L'ainée des Hyuga redressa la tête et observa Sasuke secouer la tête. Elle lui sourit.

"Tout le monde a été jeune." Répondit-elle en observant le bambin que Sasuke avait pour mission de garder. "Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as dû faire des bêtises pas très avouables."

"Peut-être," concéda Sasuke un peu bougon. "Mais me mettre des trucs dans le nez ? Sûrement pas !"

Hinata pouffa à nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments contradictoires, leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés.

Il n'était plus en froid polaire avec elle, elle ne cherchait plus à l'éviter.

 _C'était plus agréable, beaucoup plus agréable..._

"Il est bientôt 16h00, il faut que j'y aille."

Hinata acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

 _Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke..._

Tant qu'elle pouvait lui continuer à le voir, à lui parler aussi librement alors...

Alors elle pouvait tout endurer.

Oui, tout endurer.

§...§

Installé au comptoir, sirotant son verre d'eau, Sasuke attendait l'arrivée de sa commande.

"Bonsoir."

Sasuke leva les yeux et observa la fille qui venait de l'aborder. C'était la bibliothécaire.

"La même chose que le monsieur !" déclara-t-elle au chef en s'installant à ses côtés.

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant suffisamment longtemps, elle abandonnerait.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide."

Sasuke ne répondit pas et but une gorgée.

"L'homme qui vient souvent à la bibliothèque, Kakashi-san..."

Sasuke grogna.

"...eh bien je veux lui plaire !"

Sasuke demeura un long moment interdit. Puis il plissa les yeux et répondit.

"Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour lui..."

Silence.

"Jeune, moi ?" S'interrogea la jeune femme en pointant son doigt vers elle. "Je vais avoir 33 ans cette année."

Sasuke recracha le contenu de son verre. 33 ans ? Cette fille paraissait en avoir 17 !

"Il est tellement ...parfait ! Et mystérieux... qu'est-ce qui se cache sous son masque, quel genre de mystère dissimule-t-il aux yeux du grand public... Et puis il a une manière tellement drôle de pouffer de rire. Et ses yeux qui s'arrondissent bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il lit une scène cochonnes de ses livres cochons... Oh Kakashi-san !"

Et la jeune femme s'aplatit contre le comptoir, entre l'extase et le désespoir. Et Sasuke sourit. Elle lui rappelait un peu Karin...Alors il abaissa ses barrières.

"Les livres que vous avez commandés", commença-t-il lentement, "c'était pour l'appâter, pas vrai ? Pour qu'il revienne plus souvent à la bibliothèque."

Elle se redressa et un peu penaude, puis confirma. Sasuke soupira, surpris par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

"D'accord. Comment vous voulez que je vous aide ?"

"Si vous pouviez me renseigner sur ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas..."

Sasuke soupira en souriant et lui fit une petite liste que la bibliothécaire s'empressa de prendre en note.

Etre serviable, ça avait son côté plaisant.

Sasuke comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Hinata l'était autant.

§...§

Depuis qu'elle avait goûté au monde de l'amour, Hinata avait appris quelque chose de très utile : la colère est un excellent substitut aux larmes.

Alors d'un pas déterminé, Hinata se dirigea vers le céramiste du coin, lui acheta son vase le plus moche et, munie de sa nouvelle acquisition, déboula dans "la" ruelle. Puis s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Sasuke, elle lâcha le vase et en piétina les restes avec frénésie.

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

"Menteur !"

 _"Aucune fille ne saurait mieux me compléter qu'elle."_

"Menteur !"

 _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Hinata. Mais tu m'as fait t'aimer."_

"Menteur, sale menteur !"

 _"Uchiwa Hinata..."_

" **Ment**...eur..."

Hinata s'arrêta de crier, rattrapée par la vérité. Alors elle baissa les bras, vaincue et s'adossa contre la palissade.

Sasuke n'était pas un menteur. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être honnête avec elle, de s'ouvrir continuellement et de-

 _"En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa..."_

"Je suis celle qui a renoncé. Pas lui."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle baissa les yeux et observa le tas de cendre qu'elle venait de créer. Plus aucun morceau, seulement de la poussière.

"Ce n'est plus réparable maintenant."

Lourd constat.

Alors elle dissimula ses yeux sous son bras et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

Sasuke et une autre. Sasuke souriant avec une autre. Sasuke dînant avec une autre.

Le destin faisait vraiment les choses bizarrement. Par exemple, si elle n'avait pas manqué de lait aujourd'hui, jamais elle n'aurait marché dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'une épicerie encore ouverte. Jamais elle ne serait tombée sur un Shikamaru et une Temari s'embrassant furieusement derrière un buisson. Jamais elle n'aurait détalé comme un lapin, choquée par la scène. Jamais elle n'aurait fini devant un restaurant, à bout de souffle. Jamais elle ne serait entrée pour demander un verre d'eau.

Jamais elle n'aurait vu Sasuke avec cette autre fille...

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Mais même si elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, même si elle était fautive, Hinata n'arrivait pas à ne pas en vouloir à Sasuke.

Parce qu'il l'avait remplacée avec tellement de facilité alors qu'elle continuait à l'aimer. Parce qu'elle lui avait tout donné : sans retenue, sans arrière-pensée.

Son cœur, sa confiance, son corps...

Mais lui, il...

Il souriait à une autre.

§...§

 ** _Elle vous a quitté et vous ne savez pas comment la reconquérir._**

C'était sans but réel que Sasuke lisait ces quelques lignes. Juste par curiosité, pure curiosité...

La bibliothécaire, pour le remercier de son aide, lui avait offert le tome 8 de Icha Icha Paradise, issu de sa collection personnelle. Alors pour passer le temps, il lisait.

 ** _Elle vous a quitté à cause de vous et de votre attitude exécrable._**

Sasuke sauta ce titre : ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il passa au suivant.

 ** _Elle vous a quitté pour un autre._**

Hm... On pouvait présenter les choses comme ça. Enfin à considérer que la catégorie "autre" comprenait les paternels trop strictes...

 ** _Elle vous a quitté pour ne pas blesser sa famille._**

Oui, c'est ça, exactement ça. Sasuke parcourut rapidement les lignes descriptifs de la situation.

 ** _Elle vous aimait. Vous l'aimiez. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et puis vous avez voulu faire d'elle votre femme et elle vous a rejeté, incapable de renier ses obligations familiales. Vous l'avez successivement haï, désiré, supplié par la pensée et finalement accepté son choix. Et là, vous vous sentez noble et honorable._**

Sasuke cligna des yeux, hébété, avant de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que ce livre n'était pas ensorcelé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas un mauvais tour ?

Prise d'une paranoïa passagère, Sasuke jeta un regard dans les alentours. Puis il se ressaisit en se souvenant que l'auteur du livre était mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors il poursuivit sa lecture.

 ** _La clé pour la reconquérir..._**

Sasuke déglutit, le cœur battant.

 ** _C'est la faire culpabiliser._**

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent, surpris. La faire culpabiliser ?

 ** _Il est évident que la femme que vous aimez est noble de cœur. Elle optera donc pour le choix qui causera le moins de dégâts aux gens qu'elle aime. Montrez-vous noble, elle pensera que vous surmonterez l'épreuve; montrez-vous misérable et elle vous choisira._**

La faire culpabiliser... Sasuke médita longuement le conseil.

Allait-il le suivre ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

"Non. Hors de question que je fasse souffrir Hinata !"

Sur cette dernière parole, il brûla le livre.

§...§

C'était un de ses lieux préférés de tout Konoha, elle y était venue plusieurs fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec un nœud dans le ventre qu'elle pénétra l'enceinte et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Et elle la vit sous un nouveau jour : la nouvelle bibliothécaire.

Cette femme aux grosses lunettes et aux yeux verts étincelants. Le vert, la couleur préférée de Sasuke...

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Hinata acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

"J'aimerais (sa voix était enrouée) un livre...pour me distraire."

La bibliothécaire fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton, puis son regard s'éclaira. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers un rayon. Dès qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, Hinata soupira, éteinte. Tellement de tristesse, tellement de mauvais sentiments...

"Voilà pour vous ! Je suis sûre que ce livre saura vous apporter satisfaction !"

Hinata releva ses yeux cernés et observa le visage rayonnant de la femme. Elle semblait gentille, véritablement gentille.

Alors Hinata sourit à son tour, tristement, mais sincèrement.

"Merci. Merci pour tout."

 _Merci de rendre Sasuke heureux. Merci de faire ce que je suis incapable d'accomplir..._

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit le livre. Hinata l'attrapa.

Et tomba à la renverse

"M-Mais, mais c'est...!"

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Elle bégaya, rougit, cligna des yeux.

"Un livre cochon ? Tout à fait ! Distraction garantie !"

Hinata observa tour-à-tour le livre et la bibliothécaire. La dernière avait les deux pouces levés et souriait à pleine dents. L'ainée des Hyuga, qui s'était résolue à choisir la noblesse du cœur, était maintenant sur le cul.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré...

Le choc passé, Hinata se releva pour rendre poliment le livre mais la bibliothécaire portait déjà son regard au loin.

"Oh c'est vous monsieur ! Je peux vous aider ?"

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

"La Comtesse Cochonou ?" S'éleva une voix grave par dessus son épaule. "Bon choix."

A cet instant, Hinata ne désira rien de plus au monde qu'être frappée par la foudre. Elle retint un gémissement et se tourna vers Kakashi-sensei dans l'espoir de remettre les choses aux clairs.

Mais elle ne put en dire plus.

Kurenai-sensei, juste derrière, la dévisageait, choquée.

Elle. Un livre olé olé chaud lapinou bien en évidence dans les mains.

§...§

Les pieds nus se balançant au dessus du lac, Hinata embrassait l'horizon du regard.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Des portes s'ouvraient, d'autres se refermaient et aucune ne semblaient la conduire au bonheur.

Pourtant, elle l'avait été, heureuse. À un temps T de sa vie, elle l'avait vraiment été.

L'après Naruto, l'avant Sasuke. Dans cette intervalle où n'avaient comptées que ses entrainements et la reconnaissance de son clan... Dans cet interlude, elle avait été heureuse.

Avoir un objectif et s'y investir corps et âme, cela avait eu un côté confortable, simple. Pas d'interrogations, pas de troubles. L'avenir était alors certain, binaire : ou bien elle parvenait à plaire à son père et était heureuse, ou bien elle échouait et finissait ses jours dans la honte.

Aujourd'hui, la vie lui avait retiré ce confort, cette simplicité. Même si elle gagnait la reconnaissance de son père et de son clan, jamais elle ne serait heureuse. Jamais elle ne serait pleine.

Parce que Sasuke serait absent du tableau.

Mais l'inverse était tout aussi terrifiant. Si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à briller aux yeux de son père, alors jamais elle ne pourrait véritablement exister. Son père, son héros, son modèle...

Elle était le déchet à l'origine de son déshonneur, la fille qui n'avait cessé de briser ses attentes... Il avait cru en elle, alors que tout le monde l'encourageait à préférer Hanabi. Il lui avait donné une chance là où personne n'y voyait d'intérêt. Il avait pris sa défense auprès des anciens. Il avait cru en elle.

Et elle avait échoué. Tellement de fois. Le rendant toujours un peu plus amère, toujours moins humain, toujours moins _père_.

Ce que son père était aujourd'hui n'est que le résultat de sa propre incompétence. Faible, inutile...

"Je n'ai plus le droit de décevoir Père. Je veux lui donner raison. Je veux lui apporter cette satisfaction. Je veux...Je veux qu'il n'ait plus à regretter ma naissance."

Sur ces mots, Hinata sourit tristement à son reflet aqueux.

Finalement, il était heureux que Sasuke se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait pas à subir les conséquences de ses échecs à elle. Il n'aurait pas à supporter tous ça.

C'était plus juste.

Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, Sasuke avait droit au bonheur.

Elle, non.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Postée timidement à l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hinata observait avec une pointe de tristesse l'intérieur du dojo. Murs blancs tapissés de vert, tamis gris, planches cirées sur les bords...

Et au centre un père qui entrainait sa fille.

Durant sa petite enfance, Hinata avait essentiellement vécu dans ce dojo: entrainée par son père sous le regard vide de son oncle. Elle se rappelait la dureté des exercices. Elle se souvenait avoir détesté chaque seconde de ses entrainements.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on la bannisse de ce dojo et qu'elle ne se mettent à les regretter: _les seuls moments qu'elle passait avec son père..._

Hinata soupira doucement pour évacuer le souvenir, puis apostropha timidement le chef du clan.

"Vous m'avez fait demander père ?"

"Entre."

Elle retira ses sandales et pénétra à l'intérieur du dojo. Son père et son éternel air sévère s'installèrent au bord centrale de la pièce tandis qu'elle rejoignait Hanabi. Toutes les deux étaient maintenant à genoux face à lui, les fronts inclinés.

"Il se dit dans le village que tu as fait beaucoup progrès."

Le cœur de Hinata rata un battement.

"Je veux voir si ces histoires sont avérées."

Légèrement déboussolée, Hinata releva son front et comprit. Sa sœur s'était déjà mise en posture de combat. Son joli visage était inexpressif. Hinata se plaça face à elle, les pupilles actives.

"Commencez !"

§...§

 _"Tu es faible."_

Hinata ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait répété ces mots. Elle ne comptait plus les personnes qui lui avait ces mots. Son père, Neji, et même Sasuke...

 _"Tu es faible."_

Quatre syllabes, quatre sons presque mélodieux. Facile à dire, rapide à prononcer.

Mais tellement destructeurs...

Hinata s'était construite autour de ces trois mots. Sa timidité, ses incertitudes, sa manière d'aimer de loin... Tout remontait toujours à ces trois mots, à ce jugement.

 _"Tu es faible, Hinata."_

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance de remonter la pente. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'occasion de montrer les fruits de son dur labeur. Aujourd'hui elle avait la possibilité d'être autre chose qu'une ratée aux yeux de son père.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui il la regardait. Il la regardait véritablement. Comme un père qui regarde son enfant...

 _Je ne veux plus être faible._ _Je ne veux plus vivre dans l'ombre !_

D'un geste, elle prit de la distance et invoqua son mur de fil. Hanabi avait pris son élan pour lui foncer dessus.

"Jyuken !"

Elle frappa le mur et l'effet de sa technique se décupla. Hanabi fut éjectée sans ménagement.

Le combat était terminé.

§...§

 _Forte._

La seule fois où avait été lié à cet adjectif, c'était à travers les paroles d'un brigand à l'honorabilité douteuse. _"Vous êtes une femme forte",_ que lui avait dit Yamaguchi, les yeux voilés et le sourire béat. S'il avait semblé convaincu par ses propres paroles, Hinata elle était restée plus lucide.

Un tissu de mensonge. Voilà ce que les paroles de Yamaguchi avait représenté pour elle. Un vulgaire ramassis d'escroqueries, sorti de la bouche d'un escroc qui savait manier la flatterie mal placée...

Avec le temps, Hinata l'avait compris : la valeur d'un compliment ne se mesure pas à la grandeur de ses mots mais à la noblesse de la personne qui les prononce.

Alors soumise au jugement d'un homme aussi grand et noble que Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata n'osa plus respirer. Mains moites, gorge sèche, appréhension, nervosité...

"Les gens ne s'étaient pas trompée à ton sujet: tu as vraiment fait de très grands progrès..."

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand honneur que tu fais à ton clan, Hinata."

§...§

Hinata hoquetait entre deux sanglots, essuyant vainement les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de fuir.

Ces mots, elle les avait tellement attendus, tellement espérés. Et ce regard, ce regard paternel, soucieux, concerné...

Elle le retrouvait enfin, le père de son enfance.

 _Je le savais, père n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour moi. Même s'il avait prétendu se désintéresser de moi, même s'il avait revêtu ce masque austère, en fait, il n'a en fait jamais cessé d'espérer pour moi !_

Le premier en chemin, à l'encourager, c'était bien lui.

 _Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su._

Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait la confirmation.


	20. Chapter 20

Les parents de Hiroyuki étaient rentrés plus tôt de leurs voyages. Ces deux commerçants avaient donc récupéré leurs fils avant la fin de leur contrat.

Sasuke avait ressenti un petit pincement au moment de la séparation. Il s'y était finalement attaché à ce petit. Et lui aussi visiblement : il avait enlacé ses jambes avant de quitter le bureau de l'Hokage avec ses parents.

"Avec cette dernière mission je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que ta mise à l'épreuve prend fin. Toi et Naruto êtes officiellement libre de tout contrat avec Konoha. Et..."

Tsunade sortit un bandeau de son tiroir et le tendit à Sasuke.

"Tu es donc à nouveau et officiellement un ninja de Konoha."

Sasuke attrapa le bandeau et le fixa longuement. Tellement d'épreuves, tellement de combat, et tellement peu de repos. Pour ce morceau de tissu. Mais pas n'importe quel morceau de tissu...

"En passant, Sasuke, tu pourrais transmettre un message ? La mission de Hinata et Shino a été annulée. Le client n'a pas payé dans les temps."

Sasuke redressa la tête, acquiesça et prit la direction des portes de Konoha, sans plus décoller ses yeux de son bandeau.

§...§

Aux portes du village, Hinata et Shino attendaient leur partenaire sur cette mission. Un ninja récemment promu Chunin. Un élément très prometteur d'après les rumeurs. Mais souffrant d'un cruel manque de ponctualité...

Shino soupira, agacé, avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Je vais voir l'Hokage. Peut-être qu'elle en saura plus sur les raisons de son retard."

"Très bien, j'attends ici."

Shino acquiesça avant de s'éclipser. Hinata en profita pour s'installer sur un muret et scruta le ciel pour tuer le temps.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers Hanabi. Depuis leur combat, sa petite sœur était devenue plus distante à son égard. De la rancœur ? Hinata était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le regard d'Hanabi. Seulement un mélange de tristesse, de fuite et d'apaisement.

"Ta mission a été annulée."

Hinata sortit de sa bulle et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Son cœur rata un battement, puis l'ébauche d'un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Visage qui finalement se transfigura de tristesse.

 _Sasuke..._

"Votre client n'a pas réussi à réunir la somme convenue. On m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message."

Puis s'interrompant un instant, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur :"Où est Shino ?"

Elle sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa douce rêverie et répondit.

"J-je vais lui transmettre le message. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Ah...C'est entendu. À plus alors."

Il lui tourna les talons en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

"Hm..." répondit Hinata en baissant les yeux.

Elle fit tout pour fixer un point au hasard et réprima la grimace qui menaça de s'étaler sur son visage. Pour s'empêcher de penser, s'empêcher d'être mélancolique. Mais impossible d'y échapper.

Car oui, c'était bien à ça que se résumaient désormais ses conversations avec Sasuke : des banalités comme on en échangerait avec un bon collègue.

Une situation qu'elle vivait assez mal. Mais qu'elle supportait néanmoins.

Parce que Sasuke était heureux. Il avait une personne à aimer, une personne à chérir et une personne qui prenait soin de lui.

Il était heureux et cette idée... Cette idée lui ferait tout endurer.

Oui, tout.

"Au fait Hinata ?"

La brune sursauta et réalisa que Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait parti. Il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et revenait vers elle.

"C'est vrai cette histoire ?"

Son regard était malicieux, pétillant. Et elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard...Hinata en fut toute penaude.

"Quoi donc ?" L'encouragea-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Que tu es une grande amatrice de livres pour adulte ?"

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement, comme piquée par un aiguillon dans les fesses.

"M-Mais... Mais non !" Bégaya Hinata. "J-Je n'ai aucun intérêt p-pour ce genre de-de-"

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te cacher. Je le tiens d'une source relativement sûre et-"

"M-Mais non tu-tu te trompes je- je n'ai pas besoin de-"

"Ah alors c'est parce que tu es en manque de sensations fortes !" Triompha Sasuke.

Hinata piqua un fard et s'embourba dans ses mots. Elle voulait nier, démêler le malentendu, se justifier mais-

"Si j'avais su que nos "sessions physiques" te manquaient à ce point, on aurait pu s'arranger."

Gros blanc. Elle perdit ses couleurs.

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau d'Hinata. Et encore plus à être traitée. Puis elle mesura toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire et décrocha net.

 **Trop**. Trop de sentiments contradictoires et impossible à hiérarchiser.

 _Il me prend pour quoi ? - Il a en a envie. - Il me prend pour quoi ? - J'en ai envie ! - Il ne m'aime pas. - Je l'aime. - Il m'aime. - Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. - Peut-être qu'il veut que du physique. - Je ne veux pas que du physique. - Je veux l'aimer. - Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. - Ce serait bien. - Mieux vaut seulement du physique que rien du tout. - Je veux du physique et de l'amour. - Je veux Sasuke. - Je ne veux plus jamais le faire souffrir. - Mieux vaut rien que du physique sans amour. - Mieux vaut "ça" que rien. - Il me prend pour quoi ?! - Il m'aime ? - Il m'aime pas. - Je l'aime. - Je veux l'aimer ! - Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime... - Je veux être avec lui. - Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. - S'il m'aime, moi je ne pourrais pas. - Aime moi Sasuke ! - Non ne m'aime surtout pas ! - C'est d'accord prend-moi ! - N-non surtout pas ! - En fait si mais...- mais...- ...Mais il me prend pour quoi exactement ?!_

"Ohé Hinata...?"

Il était maintenant sous son nez, agitant une main devant ses yeux.

"Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je plaisantais, tu sais ?"

Elle redressa la tête et, pour la première fois en six mois, l'observa dans le blanc des yeux. Ses pupilles opaques se teintèrent alors d'un sentiment assez rare chez elle : de la colère.

" **T-Tu** plaisan **tais**?!"

À peine jetés, elle voulut rattraper la violence de ses mots, mais c'était trop tard. Sasuke l'avait entendue. Elle se sentit automatiquement mal. Elle recula, prête à s'en aller. Mais Sasuke la devança et lui attrapa le bras.

"Toujours à fuir hein ? Incapable de faire face à sa propre colère !"

Hinata essaya faiblement de se libérer mais Sasuke raffermit son emprise.

"Lâche-moi !"

Elle essaya de le repousser à nouveau. Alors il changea de tactique et lui saisit ses poignets pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Maintenant tu vas me parler Hinata ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que j'ai-"

"TU AS UNE COPINE !"

Long silence. Sasuke l'observa, surpris. Hinata se mordit les lèvres et se laissa tomber sur le muret.

"Tu as une copine et tu m'as quand même proposer de ... "ça"...et que tu sais que j-j'adore..."ça"..."

Hinata ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Elle se sentait honteuse, en colère , triste, misérable. Sasuke savait très bien qu'elle aimait... l'amour. Elle aimait "ça" à tel point qu'elle avait hésité. À tel point qu'elle en avait oublié le plus important :

Sasuke avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Et tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, une vague plaisanterie... Elle se rendait malade pour une blague. Elle se sentait nulle. Elle qui pensait avoir dépassé tout ça. Elle qui pensait pouvoir rester digne.

Une blague et tout s'écroulait !

§...§

Sasuke était surpris par la colère d'Hinata. Il voulait simplement la taquiner pour réduire l'écart qui s'était creusé entre eux.

Beaucoup d'interrogations auraient dû effleurer Sasuke à cet instant. Pourquoi Hinata était en colère ? Pourquoi elle était persuadée qu'il avait une copine ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'elle en était jalouse ? Pourquoi diable cette gamine aux longs cheveux noirs espionnait leur conversation ?

Tout autant d'interrogations qui auraient dû s'imposer à Sasuke. Et pourtant au lieu de tout ça, au moment où Hinata laissa échapper sa colère, Sasuke repensa au conseil du tome 8.

 _La faire culpabiliser._

Alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il tissa sa toile...

§...§

"Une copine...? C'est ça que tu me reproches ? C'est pour ça que tu as subitement pris tes distances avec moi ?"

Elle ferma les paupières. Oui, elle avait pris ses distances avec Sasuke. Elle avait arrêté de plaisanter avec lui. Par égard pour sa copine. Mais lui avait encore plus creusé le fossé : il avait limité leurs rapports aux simples banalités. Elle était devenue une simple inconnue. Une inconnue qu'il avait autrefois connu.

"C'est vrai: j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie maintenant..."

Le cœur d'Hinata s'émietta instantanément. Il est une chose de connaitre un fait. Il en est une autre de l'entendre distinctement formulé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la contredise, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était mépris, que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible malentendu !

Mais c'était vrai. La vérité. La réalité. Celle qu'elle avait créée...

 _Je veux...mourir._

"Une cage dorée."

Hinata redressa lentement la tête. Sasuke poursuivit, impassible.

"Une cage dorée, c'est ça que j'ai dans ma vie. Une prison qu'on peut...ouais... voir comme une petite amie."

Hinata cligna des yeux, confuse.

"Cette cage dorée, Hinata, c'est ton amour."

La voix de Sasuke était tellement douce, presque apaisée.

"Le simple fait de savoir que tu m'aimes, ça... ça m'empêche d'avancer. Parce que je sais que si j'en regardais une autre, ça te ferait souffrir et je..."

Elle leva la tête et l'observa.

"Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de te faire du mal..."

La phrase atteignit Hinata en pleine poitrine.

"J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de te rayer de ma vie. Mais je n'y arrive pas..."

 _Je t'en supplie Sasuke, je t'en supplie n'en dis pas plus..._

"Je suis libre de mes mouvements mais esclave de toi, de tes sentiments, de tes choix. Et je-"

Sasuke s'interrompit. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Shino.

Hinata observa son ami du coin de l'œil et se mit à prier pour que cela suffise à faire taire Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à-

"Alors oublie ta jalousie Hinata."

Il était penché au creux de son oreille.

"Parce que jamais je n'en aimerai une autre que toi."

Et l'unique source de réconfort d'Hinata éclata sous ses yeux.

Sasuke...

N'était pas heureux.

§...§

Sasuke ne se l'expliquait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça à Hinata.

 _"Jamais je n'en aimerai une autre que toi..."_

Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu à ce point la pousser à bout ? Pourquoi ?

 _"Jamais je n'en aimerai une autre que toi..."_

Il la comprenait. Il comprenait ses hésitations, ses faiblesses, ses choix, ses vacillements. Il comprenait tout ça, véritablement. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

" **C'est la vérité** ! J'ai pas volé ton argent !"

Sasuke se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Deux gamins se disputaient dans les alentours, l'un pleurnichant, l'autre le grondant sévèrement. Une scène des plus ordinaires, des plus stupides mais qui révéla une chose à Sasuke.

 _Parce que c'est la vérité..._

Ce qu'il avait dit à Hinata, ces quelques mots qu'il lui avait adressés...étaient vrais.

Il avait mis bien trop de sentiment en elle. Il avait mis bien trop de lui en elle. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre personne.

 _"Jamais je ne pourrai en aimer une autre qu'elle..."_

Une partie de lui-même l'avait bien compris. Et c'est cette même partie qui a voulu qu'Hinata le comprenne également.

En la faisant culpabiliser.

§...§

Sasuke n'avait pas de copine, Sasuke n'était pas passé à autre chose, Sasuke l'aimait.

Hinata se couvrit les oreilles. Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses. Elle pouvait supporter l'idée d'être malheureuse, endurer le fait d'être incomplète. Mais savoir que Sasuke subissait également ses choix, ça...

Ça la déchirait ...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, jeune homme. Grâce à vos efforts, la prochaine culture sera bien plus prospère."

Sasuke s'inclina devant le couple et quitta leurs maison.

Une mission classique de rang C, calme, apaisée. Parfait pour se ressourcer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur riziculture et prit la direction de Konoha. Sur le chemin, il croisa d'autres ninjas de Konoha. Et parmi eux, Hinata.

"Oh mais c'est bien Uchiwa Sasuke ?"

Il acquiesça sans lâcher des yeux Hinata. Elle rompit le contact et se proposa pour aller chercher de l'eau et du bois.

"Je vais l'accompagner."

Les autres ninjas acquiescèrent et Sasuke ouvrit la marche. Ils marchèrent longuement, dans un silence pesant. Il pouvait malgré tout sentir le regard d'Hinata sur sa nuque.

"Si tu pouvais arrêter de me reluquer, plaisanta-t-il. "Ca commence à devenir gênant là."

La pique anecdotique n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Hinata ne moucha pas. Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. D'une enjambée elle le rejoignit et se plaça face à lui.

Long silence.

Il soupira.

"Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors-"

"Je suis désolée."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Désolée pour quoi ?"

"Que tu ne puisses pas passer à autre chose."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux pour masquer sa colère.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses Hinata..."

Il l'écarta de son chemin mais Hinata lui rattrapa le bras. Fermement.

"Je suis désolée."

Elle insistait, ça l'agaça.

"Je t'ai dit de te garder ta pitié pour toi, Hyuga ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?"

Hinata serra les poings, se mordit les lèvres, tremblante. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait vu une telle détermination.

"Si tu-"

Elle s'arrêta, prit son inspiration et reprit, plus fermement.

"Si tu veux continuer à m'aimer c'est...C'est tout ce que tu auras : ma pitié. "

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent, ne parvenant plus à masquer le choc.

Il avait connu Hinata gentille, fuyante, même énervante...Mais cruelle ...? La cruauté c'était lui, pas elle.

L'Uchiwa l'encaissa difficilement, profondément blessé. Il la bouscula pour la dépasser mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un pan de sa veste lui résister.

Il se retourna pour l'injurier copieusement mais ne put rien dire.

Elle l'avait saisi, entre le pouce et l'index et elle...

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait amèrement.

"J-Je n'ai jamais voulu te... tout ce que je...pour toi, je..."

Hinata laissa tomber toute sa retenue.

"Je voulais simplement que tu sois heureux, Sasuke..."

Elle pleurait chaudement, le visage honteusement dissimulé dans ses main.

"Je sais..."

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et Sasuke sentit toute sa colère s'envoler. C'était ça, le pouvoir d'Hinata sur lui, cette capacité à lui faire tout oublier, à lui faire tout pardonner. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui qui le rendait faible et si heureux à la fois...

Sans un mot et d'une main, il la colla contre son torse. Elle s'y fondit.

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis déso-"

"Je sais."

§...§

Depuis qu'elle aimait Sasuke, sa vie était devenu un yoyo de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle était lasse. Lasse de passer des larmes au bonheur, de la colère au rire, de la noblesse du cœur à la déchéance, de la détermination au désespoir.

Ce n'est qu'après deux mois de pure torture, à répéter encore et encore son texte, qu'Hinata eut la possibilité de revoir Sasuke. Alors elle profita de l'occasion pour s'isoler avec lui, loin du reste du groupe. Elle avait réussi à lui parler, à se disputer violemment avec lui. Et même à le blesser.

Mais maintenant, elle pleurait devant lui, désemparée.

"Je voulais simplement que tu sois heureux, Sasuke..."

Était-elle un parasite ? Était-elle destinée à faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Son père, son oncle, Neji, Hanabi, Sasuke...

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa; elle se fondit à l'intérieur.

"Je suis désolée..."

Murmure à peine audible.

"Je sais..."

Souffle rassurant.

"C'est tellement injuste pour toi."

Affirmation presque risible.

"Je sais..."

Réponse réconfortante.

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis tellement déso-"

"Je sais."

§...§

Elle était avec lui. Elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre.

Elle ne pensait déjà plus à rien d'autre.

C'est **son** odeur, **sa** douceur, **sa** chaleur...

Du torse de Sasuke, les doigts d'Hinata glissèrent à ses omoplates. Elle effleura sa nuque, redescendit à son dos et recommença le chemin en sens inverse.

Son esprit était blanc, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle le caressait.

 _Bulle de sensation coupée du reste..._

Il haletait, gémissait et la colla un peu plus à lui.

Nichée dans son cou, elle le sentait dur, elle le sentait en feu, désireux.

 _Bulle de sensation coupée du reste..._

Elle mit un point d'honneur à l'encourager.

§...§

Il se sentait mourir pour elle. Dans ses coups de reins, ses râles, ses muscles tendus.

Il la sentait mourir pour lui. Dans ses larmes, ses yeux embués, ses membres fatigués.

Il la sentait vivre sous ses doigts. Dans ses frissons, sa respiration, ses battements de cœur.

Il se sentait vivre en elle. Dans ses cris, ses supplications, son plaisir.

Avec Hinata, c'était toujours concentré. Rare, mais toujours concentré.

Il se donnait entièrement, elle aussi.

Il mourrait, elle aussi.

Et tous les deux vivaient.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _Le vent soufflait, un doux zéphyr qui caressait son front blanc à travers ses mèches rebelles. Et malgré ces assauts, il continuait à ronfler paisiblement, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration._

 _Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir. C'était apaisant, confortable. Pour lui qui dormait contre elle, pour elle qui se berçait à son rythme._

 _Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il dormait sans elle, contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Et elle, elle n'était plus contre son flanc, mais sur une branche de ce même arbre, à l'observer de haut._

 _"Tu me manques Sasuke."_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur elle._

 _"Tu as juste à tendre la main pour m'attraper Hinata."_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _"J-Je ne peux pas."_

 _"Si tu as envie d'être avec moi, tends la main et laisse-toi tomber. Je te rattraperai. Tu le sais non ?"_

 _"Je..."_

 _"Tu en doutes ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"_

 _"J-Je..."_

 _"Tends ta main Hinata."_

 _"Je...Je ne peux pas."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Parce que j'ai peur."_

 _"Peur de quoi ? De moi ? Du déserteur ?"_

 _"Non !" Aucune hésitation dans la voix. "Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de..."_

 _Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans le néant._

 _"Oï Hinata !"_

 _Un chien blanc accourait, suivit d'un garçon aux marques rouges sur les joues et d'un autre aux lunettes opaques._

 _"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..."_

 _"Tu n'as pas à hésiter. Vas-y, attrape sa main !"_

 _"Nous sommes là pour toi, Hinata. Et lui aussi. Alors attrape-là."_

 _"Ouaf !"_

 _Ils souriaient, confiants. Et Sasuke...Sasuke lui tendait maintenant sa main. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle devinait son sourire en coin. Alors elle se pencha et-_

 _"Ne fais pas ça !"_

 _Hinata suspendit son geste. La voix pénétra tous ses sens. Kimono rouge brodés de dragons..._

 _"Ne fais pas ça, nee-san...Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça..."_

 _"Hanabi...?"_

 _Confusion._

 _"Tu ne dois pas faire ça..."_

 _"J-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux m'arrêter ?"_

 _"Nee-san..."_

 _"Si je le fais,_ _ **tu**_ _seras libre. Alors pourquoi vouloir m'arrêter ?"_

 _La réponse d'Hanabi suivit le chemin d'une trainée de poussière, et disparut dans la nature._

 _Alors Hinata se laissa tomber vers Sasuke._

 _Leurs doigts s'unirent. Elle crut voler._

 _Mais l'arbre fut tiré vers le bas. Le sol se dérobait sous elle. Elle hurla. Mais aucun son ne sortit._

 _Happée par le vide, le néant, la solitude._

 _Il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement elle et cet étendu de ténèbres. Elle grimaça: son front la brûlait. Atrocement. Lorsqu'elle la douleur passa, elle vit un ange au loin. Un ange tout de blanc vêtu qui dansait, entouré d'une horde de personnes._

 _Elle ressentit l'espoir. L'espoir de revivre. Alors Hinata tendit la main vers ce groupe au loin. Et c'est là qu'elle les sentit._

 _Les barreaux tout autour d'elle._

 _Elle hurla._

 _Mais personne ne fit attention à elle._

 _Personne sauf cet ange aux long cheveux noirs. Seul lui la regardait, les yeux remplis de compassion._

 _De pitié._

 _Ils étaient liés. Cet ange féminin et elle. Mais cette pitié qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux... Elle préférait encore la solitude à être regardée de la sorte._

 _Comme on regarde un animal en cage._

 _Elle vit des plumes tomber tout autour d'elle. Des plumes jaunes. Et ces plumes, elles tombaient depuis sa chair._

 _Elle était un oiseau._

 _Et on l'avait mis en cage._

 _"Oui,_ _ **je**_ _serai libre. Mais pas toi."_

Et Hinata ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Et regarda Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

§...§

Installée à l'entrée de la grotte, Hinata observait la pluie qui tombait drue. Une pluie chaude et brumeuse qui avait déboulé en plein milieu de leurs ébats. Leur affaire terminée, ils s'étaient rués vers la grotte la plus proche.

Pour recommencer de plus belle.

Et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ... Sasuke, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa nudité...

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées en sentant Sasuke se réveiller. Elle lui jeta un regard et sourit. Bientôt il la rejoignait pour s'installer à ses côtés.

"J'ai cru que tu serais partie, à nouveau."

La phrase lui arracha un sourire et elle secoua la tête :"Je ne veux plus fuir, plus jamais."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule en réponse.

"Tu sais si je me suis autant entrainée durant toute ces années, ce n'était pas simplement pour mon père. Il y a une autre raison qui m'a poussée à le faire."

"Quoi ?" Souffla-t-il distraitement.

"Quelque chose que j'ai honte d'admettre..."

La chaleur enveloppante de Sasuke se retira doucement. Elle se redressa, il la fixait. Elle porta son regard au loin, balayant la forêt qu'ils surplombaient. Puis finalement en revint à son homme.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du fonctionnement du clan Hyuga ?"

"Vaguement."

Hinata l'éclaira. Il écouta, attentif à tous les détails. À la fin du récit, il croisa les bras.

"Donc la famille collatérale est au service de la famille mère ? Et c'est un sceau qui s'assure cette soumission ? Et le tout pour éviter la divulgation des secrets du Byakugan ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai assisté à une cérémonie d'apposition du sceau de l'oiseau en cage: celle de Neji-nii-san."

Elle ferma les yeux : "Il avait quatre, une foi aveugle en l'avenir, et un amour sans égal pour son clan."

Consciemment ou non, Hinata se mit à trembler.

"Je l'ai vu entrer, un sourire fier sur le visage. Je l'ai vu crier et se débattre. Je l'ai vu pleurer sous la douleur. Je l'ai vu supplier son père de le sauver. Je l'ai vu ressortir, brisé."

Neji évanoui dans les bras de son père, Hiashi désactivant ses pupilles. Et elle dans un coin, pétrifiée par l'horreur.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

"J'étais à l'origine de tant de souffrance. Et ce poids, cette culpabilité d'avoir à ce point fait souffrir un être humain... tout ça parce que **j'étais**."

Elle se revoyait observer timidement Neji, ce garçon qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Elle se revoyait pleine d'espoir à l'idée d'avoir un ami. Et elle le revoyait mourir sous le poids du sceau et de la trahison.

"Le sceau l'avait tellement changé. Avant ça, Neji-nii-san n'était que douceur. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, dévoué et attentionné. Il aimait tellement le clan...Après le sceau, il n'était plus que tristesse, boule de colère et désespoir..."

Long silence.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a sauvé Neji-nii-san de cette spirale infernale. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a sauvé de cette prison de souffrance et de solitude. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le sceau isole. Il isole profondément et détruit une personne dans sa capacité à aimer. Mon oncle, Neji-nii-san...Tous les deux se sont fait aspirer par ce sceau, consumer par la haine et la soumission."

Hinata leva la tête et observa le ciel, désemparée.

"Si c'était moi, est-ce que tu penses que je serais assez forte pour le supporter ? Serais-je toujours la même Hinata ? Ou bien moi aussi ne serais-je que haine et désespoir ?"

Continuerait-elle à autant aimer ses amis ? Les jalouserait-elle d'être libre ? Kiba, Shino...

"Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?"

La brune émergea lentement et dévisagea le brun.

"Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? Tu fais partie de la branche principale non ? Et tu te bats pour y rester, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi te poser ces questions sur le sceau ?"

Hinata sourit.

"Parce que je préfère être frappé par ce sceau que continuer à te faire souffrir. "

§...§

"Si je veux être Uchiwa Hinata, alors je dois renoncer à Hyuga Hinata... Et le seul chemin pour ça, c'est le sceau de l'oiseau. Parce que le Byakugan ne saurait naître dans un autre clan. "

Long silence.

"Donc si tu veux devenir ma femme, tu devras forcément recevoir le sceau de l'oiseau en cage ?"

Hinata acquiesça et reporta son regard vers la pluie.

Oui, elle devrait subir cette affront, supporter cette cérémonie, vivre avec ce sceau.

Pour le bien du clan.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues, vite rejoint par un front collé contre le sien. Elle croisa une paire d'yeux noirs qui la dévisageait attentivement.

"C'est ça ton choix ?" Murmura finalement Sasuke. "Marquer ton front comme on marque du bétail ?"

La dureté du ton désarma légèrement Hinata. Mais elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Et tu n'as pas peur ? Peur de ce sceau, peur de l'effet qu'il produit sur son porteur ?"

Le regard d'Hinata se troubla sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sasuke. Il poursuivit.

"Tu as peur, pas vrai ? Tu me souris, tu essaies de paraitre confiante mais en fait... Tu es terrifiée."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête.

Avouant ainsi la plus grande peur de sa vie.

Oui elle avait peur du sceau. Les cris de Neji, ses appels aux secours adressé à oncle Hizashi, et ce dernier obligé d'assister à la cérémonie, impuissant...

Un père forcé de jeter son fils en pâture, voilà la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux de petite fille...

Et elle était terrorisée à l'idée que son propre père pourrait l'abandonner à son tour.

Et cette peur avait guidé ses choix et forgé ses décisions. Toutes ces années à s'entrainer, toutes ces années pour l'éviter.

Elle avait tellement peur du sceau qu'elle en avait même été prête à sacrifier sa sœur...

"Le sceau isole, détruit. À petit feu, insidieusement. J'ai tellement peur de perdre ce que j'ai, tellement peur de perdre les personnes que j'aime. J'ai peur de ce sceau qui remplit de colère et de solitude. J'ai peur de finir comme mon oncle et Neji. J'ai peur d'être enfermée. J'ai peur de la colère, j'ai peur de la haine. J'ai peur de laisser la tristesse et la solitude m'envahir le cœur. Et j'ai peur..."

Elle trembla, prise de frisson.

"J'ai peur de ne plus savoir aimer après ça. Aimer mes amis, ma famille. Et t'aimer toi... J'ai tellement peur Sasuke... Que j'aurais même préféré te savoir avec une autre... Pour continuer à savoir t'aimer..."

Les larmes salées coulèrent finalement sur ses joues.

Arrêtées par une paire de lèvres.

Un baiser éclair, un baiser furtif, un baiser ninja.

Hinata cligna lentement des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"La tristesse, la haine, le désespoir, j'ai connu ça. Mon clan, le massacre, l'impuissance, la colère, la vengeance et la soif insatiable de pouvoir... Devenir fort, toujours plus fort, dans l'espoir que cela comblera le vide béant qu'on a dans le cœur... Mais-"

Sasuke marqua une pause, comme pour recomposer ses idées.

"Persévérance, soutien et volonté."

"Huh ?"

"Ce sont les trois mots qui m'ont permis de m'en sortir. Avoir la volonté de s'en sortir, avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, se battre chaque jour pour ne plus replonger dans ce cercle infernal. Et enfin, accepter de s'ouvrir au bonheur."

 _Accepter de s'ouvrir au bonheur..._

"Je ne savais pas où aller, quelle voie choisir. Naruto m'avait épaulé, soutenu. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Moi qui n'avait plus vécu que pour le chagrin et colère, j'étais perdu. Mais je t'ai vu. Et tu m'as donné envie de me battre pour autre chose que le trou dans mon cœur. Tu m'as donné envie de créer, d'exister pour autre chose que le cynisme. Tu m'as donné envie d'être heureux."

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement, caressant ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou. Sasuke sourit.

"Jamais je ne te laisserai vivre ce que j'ai vécu Hinata. Jamais je ne te laisserai te détruire comme je me suis détruis. Je t'en fais la promesse."

§...§

S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle savait sur Sasuke, c'était qu'il tenait toujours ses promesse. Un homme qui ne parle pas beaucoup, mais qui tient toujours parole, voilà le genre d'homme qu'il était.

Alors lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il la protègerait des effets du sceau, elle le croyait. Sans hésitations.

 _Si c'est pour lui, si c'est pour être avec cet homme, alors je crois que je n'aurai plus peur. Si c'est pour être avec lui, alors cela en est fini de la peur._

§...§

"Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé tous les deux ? On vous a cherché partout !"

Hinata se confondit en excuse.

"Je suis désolée. Lorsque la pluie est arrivée, nous sommes partis nous abriter dans une grotte et...et je me suis endormie, et Sasuke-san n'a pas voulu m'abandonner."

Elle s'inclina à nouveau sous le regard gêné du chef d'équipe, un moustachu avec des airs de Morino Ibiki. _Peut-être de la même famille_ , pensa Sasuke.

"Bah c'est pas bien grave ! L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant !"

 _Ouais... ensemble_ , pensa Sasuke en jetant un regard à Hinata.

Mais à quel prix ?

 _"Je préfère être frappé par ce sceau que continuer à te faire souffrir."_

Il avait gagné, il avait réussi à la faire culpabiliser, à la faire sienne. Mais au prix de quels sacrifices...?

Souffrance immuable, servitude éternelle...

Hinata était en train de dire adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce quelle aurait pu avoir, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et s'était battue pour avoir.

L'amour, la reconnaissance, son clan. Elle allait tout perdre pour lui, pour être avec lui.

Et c'est lui qui l'y avait poussée.

 _"Je préfère me tuer plutôt que te faire du mal..."_

Sasuke ricana amèrement face à ces propres paroles. Vraiment ? Se tuer ? Elle allait se sacrifier pour lui et c'est lui qui voulait se tuer ?

La partie noble de Sasuke se mit à détester la partie égoïste. Et après tout autant de pensées sans heureuses conclusion, tout ce qu'il put, c'est implorer le pardon.

 _"Pardonne-moi mon égoïsme Hinata. Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse mais je... je veux une famille. Je veux à nouveau connaître ça."_

Il avait manipulé Hinata. Il l'avait poussé à bout. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Alors en échange, il prendrait soin de tout ce qu'elle lui offrirait. Il prendrait soin d'elle.

 _"Tu ne seras peut-être pas chef de ton clan, mais je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."_

Et comme si elle venait de l'entendre, Hinata lui sourit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cour du domaine, près du petit ruisseau. Hiashi, Hinata et Hanabi, alignés en ordre croissant, tous les trois une tasse fumante à la main. Un rituel après chaque entrainement.

"Donc si je comprends bien, tu souhaites t'émanciper du clan Hyuga ?"

Ils burent tous une gorgée et Hinata acquiesça.

"Pour épouser cet Uchiwa Sasuke ?" S'informa à son tour Hanabi.

Nouvelle gorgée, nouvel hochement.

"J'ai trouvé ma voie, père. Et j'aimerais votre bénédiction pour la suivre."

Nouvelle gorgée, long silence.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce choix implique ? A l'encontre du clan ? "

"Oui père. Je sais que je recevrais l'oiseau en cage. Les secrets du clan Hyuga doivent être protégés..."

Nouvelle gorgée, autre silence.

"Tant que les secrets du clan sont bien gardés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais cet avenir."

Hinata prit acte de la décision pendant sa dernière gorgée. Puis elle posa sa tasse près d'elle et sourit tristement. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. _Toutes ces années de travail, d'entrainements..._

Puis elle repensa à Sasuke et le sentiment passa au second plan.

"Mais il y a une chose que tu dois me promettre, Hinata."

Hinata redressa la tête au son de la voix de son père.

"Tout ce que tu accompliras, tout ce que tu feras dans ta nouvelle vie, fais-le pour Konoha."

Hinata échangea un regard avec sa sœur.

"S'il y a bien un dernier enseignement que je dois vous transmettre mes filles, c'est celui-ci : le clan Hyuga n'est peut-être pas un clan fondateur de Konoha mais l'amour qu'on lui porte, aucun autre clan ne pourra l'égaler. Pas même les clans fondateurs."

Les clans fondateurs de Konoha : les clans Uchiwa et Senju.

"Ce sceau maudit qui répugne tous les autres clans, n'oubliez jamais que sa seule raison d'être, c'est la protection de Konoha. Jamais les secrets du clan ne tomberont à l'ennemi. Jamais le Byakugan ne saura être un ennemi de Konoha. C'est l'unique raison d'être du sceau."

Un clan prêt à sacrifier la vie et le bien être de ses membres pour la protection de Konoha, c'était ça, le véritable sens du clan Hyuga.

"Alors tous que tu accompliras dans ta nouvelle vie Hinata, tourne-le toujours dans l'intérêt du village. Même si tu ne fais plus partie de ce clan, perpétue dans ton quotidien cette dévotion pour notre village."

La gorge nouée, Hinata acquiesça.

"J'en fais le serment, père. Je n'agirai que pour le bien de Konoha."

"Bien."

Long silence. Les tasses étaient maintenant toutes vides.

"Hinata ?"

"Oui père ?"

"Tu es digne d'être ma fille. Tu l'as toujours été."

Incapable de parole, Hinata s'inclina fasse à son père. Puis, elle releva les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, eut le courage de lui sourire.

"Il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement."

Elle acquiesça avant d'être interpelée par sa sœur.

"Cette-fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Alors tiens-toi prête grande sœur !"

"Je donnerai mon maximum, Hanabi."

"J'y compte bien !"

Hinata sourit à sa sœur, contaminée par son enthousiasme.

§...§

Main dans la main, Sasuke se laissa entrainer par mouvements de sa fiancée. Elle était de très bonne humeur et balançait d'avant en arrière leur doigts noués. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjouée, sereine et libre.

 _"Une bien belle façade",_ se dit-il.

Au fond, elle devait être terrorisée, morte de peur et incapable de hurler. Mais parce qu'elle se donnait autant de mal pour se forcer à sourire, Sasuke ne dit rien et joua le jeu. Heureux, ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Loin de tout, loin du monde, loin de la prochaine heure...

"J'ai fait mon choix Sasuke, je ne regrette rien."

Pas de regrets... Mais jusqu'à quand ? Combien de souffrance avant qu'elle ne cède au désespoir ? Combien d'humiliation avant qu'elle ne perde pied ? Combien de solitude avant qu'elle ne le haïsse... ?

"C'est l'heure."

Sasuke redressa la tête et observa Hinata. Et ses yeux se posèrent en particulier sur son front blanc, immaculé.

Front qui dans quelques heures portera le sceau de l'oiseau en cage et le poids de la souffrance.

"Je reviens bientôt. Ne m'attends pas pour manger d'accord ?"

Elle souriait, encore et encore. Alors Sasuke joua le jeu jusqu'au bout.

"D'accord. Mais dépêche-toi : sinon je finis tous les sushis !"

"Méchant !" Bouda Hinata en tirant la langue.

Puis elle tourna les talons d'un geste résolu. Sasuka relâcha ses épaules.

"Dis, Sasuke ?"

Il redressa la tête.

"Tu veux bien m'embrasser le front, une dernière fois ?"

D'une douceur dont même lui ignorait tout, il lui répondit.

"Bien sûr."

§...§

La transformation n'avait pas été radicale, mais insidieuse, très insidieuse. Hinata avait longtemps prétendu être heureuse, parfaitement en accord avec son sceau. Mais avec le temps, le masque commença à s'effriter. Dès lors qu'elle avait une quelconque pulsion violente à l'encontre de sa sœur, celle-ci le savait. Cette violation de son esprit couplée au mépris croissant des anciens eurent raison de ses barrières. Et Hinata devint peu à peu l'opposée de ce qu'elle avait été. Accès de colère, paroles amères et venimeuses, carapace froide... La douce et altruiste Hinata avait laissé place à une ombre acerbe et misanthrope.

Elle se mit peu à peu à rejeter ses amis, à s'isoler, à souffrir le bonheur des gens autour d'elle.

Un jour, elle lui cracha toute sa haine et son impuissance. Elle lui cria que tout ça c'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait rendue responsable de cette situation. Et dans un accès de lucidité, elle lui avait crié de partir loin d'elle, de se trouver une meilleure personne à aimer.

N'importe quel homme aurait alors tendu la perche pour se sauver. N'importe quel homme aurait saisi sa chance et serait parti, l'honneur sauf. N'importe quel homme aurait jeté cette Hinata-là pour se trouver un meilleur parti.

Mais **il** n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était Sasuke, un type qui avait flirté avec la souffrance et solitude pendant très longtemps.

 _"Tu souffres ? Te me détestes ? C'est parfait : déteste-moi autant que tu le veux. Mais relève-toi Hinata ! Je t'interdis de te lamenter sur ton sort ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça."_

Elle avait alors lentement redressé la tête pour le regarder.

 _"Tu es Hinata. Celle qui n'abandonne pas. Celle qui s'entraine constamment, celle qui se perfectionne tous les jours dans ses techniques. Tu ne seras peut-être jamais le chef de ton clan, mais rien de n'empêche d'être une bonne ninja."_

C'est à partir de là qu'elle reprit ses entrainements et qu'elle se créa peu à peu une zone de paix intérieure. Une forte discipline pour un meilleur contrôle... L'impuissance se diluait dans ses entrainements et le mépris qu'elle recevait des anciens... Eh bien elle le contrait par une attitude arrogante à la mode Uchiwa Sasuke.

Apaisée, elle put consolider sa zone de paix intérieure en se réconciliant avec sa passion de toujours : la confection de médicaments et autres crèmes. Elle reprenait goût à la création, à l'envie de voyager, de découvrir.

 _"Je suis moi-même, à nouveau. Et c'est grâce à toi, Sasuke. Merci ! "_

 _"Je connais une autre façon de me remercier. Une plus...concrète."_

Elle éclata de rire.

 _"D'accord, d'accord ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas-"_

 _"Je ne pensais pas à ça."_

Elle était dubitative.

 _"Eh bien, disons que...Enfin contente-toi de répondre oui à ma prochaine question, d'accord ?"_

 _"D'accord."_

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

 _"Hinata, veux-tu-"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"Mais laisse-moi finir au moins !"_

Il se racla la gorge, prêt à reprendre.

 _"Hinata veux-tu-?"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"Hinata !"_

 _"Oui, oui, oui, Sasuke, bien sûr que je le veux !"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Épilogue**

"Et donc cette bulbe aurait sauvé votre peuple de la maladie du soleil ?"

La vieille dame acquiesça et Hinata prit en note. Elle devra effectuer quelques essais avant d'en extraire un remède mais c'était un excellent début.

Elle remercia chaleureusement son hôtesse pour son témoignage et rejoignit le groupe de ninja qui s'impatientait à l'extérieur.

Elle laissa le vent du chaud du pays parcourir sa peau, révélant au passage la marque qu'elle portait sous sa frange, avant d'être interpelée par une dispute.

Un jeunot qui râlait sur l'intérêt de la mission et qui se faisait réprimander par son capitaine.

"Est-ce que tu as idée de l'importance de cette mission ? Et du nombre de vies qu'on pourrait sauver avec les plantes médicinales trouvées ici ?!"

Cela n'empêcha pas le jeunot de continuer sa plainte et Hinata rit doucement. Il lui rappelait un peu le Naruto d'avant. Elle rassura le jeune excité.

"Nous pouvons rentrer au village. J'ai fini mon enquête."

Tout le monde se réjouit de la nouvelle, Hinata également.

Passion ou non, elle avait hâte de revoir son fils et son mari.

§...§

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle trouva toute sa petite famille dans la même pièce : sur le canapé, complètement endormis.

Elle sourit face au tableau, puis détacha Itachi de la poitrine de son père pour le border dans son lit. Ensuite elle piqua sa place auprès de son mari. Il se réveilla.

"Tu es rentrée ?"

Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle lui répondit que non.

"Très drôle. Tu sais que ton fils m'a épuisé ?"

"Très drôle. Je me souviens pas avoir conçu ce petit bout toute seule," répliqua Hinata en prenant ses aises.

"Ah maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai souvenir de ça. De "ah" et de tes "oh" et de tes- aïe !"

Hinata venait de lui pincer l'avant bras, furieuse et rouge. Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine, l'air vexé et bougon.

"Hinata ?"

"Hm ?"

"Je pars en mission demain."

Hinata releva la tête, déçue.

"Déjà ? Moi qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec toi."

"Déjà ?" Répéta Sasuke. "Pas trop tôt oui. Itachi est un aspirateur à énergie vital. Je préfère encore les meurtriers et autres assassins qu'avoir à faire à ce monstre."

Nouveau coup sur la poitrine.

"Mon bébé n'est pas un monstre."

"Dis ça à mes cernes", grommela Sasuke. "Et à mes cheveux remplis de bave."

Hinata soupira, puis s'allongea à nouveau sur le torse de son mari.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hm ?"

"Merci de me rendre heureuse."

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'endormit contre lui.

Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage brillant à jamais sur son front blanc.

§...§

 _Mère, ma chère mère, la femme qui se tient à mes côtés, cette femme magnifique, c'est celle que j'aime. Je l'aime parce qu'elle me rappelle un peu toi. Je l'aime parce qu'elle me rend complètement dingue. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est douce et gentille. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est simplement elle. Et mère, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir me tenir à ses côtés aujourd'hui, de pouvoir faire d'elle celle qui partagera ma vie. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aurais approuvée, je ne sais pas si tu l'aurais aimée ou détestée, tu m'as été enlevée trop tôt. Mais sache que je suis heureux maintenant. Parce que Hinata est mienne maintenant. Comme je m'étais promis qu'elle soit..._


End file.
